


My Bodyguard

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/janet1.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/></p>
<p>Justin is a successful rock star. His life begins to become less than idyllic when he is threatened by a mysterious stalker. How will the spoiled diva respond to the best bodyguard in the business - the outspoken and beautiful Brian Kinney? Many sparks will fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This story is based very loosely on the film - The Bodyguard. Some instances may appear similar, but most of it is my vision for this particular premise. It was written a long time ago, and now I am working on getting it posted on various communities. To any that have not read this previously, I hope you enjoy it. The first part (prologue) is merely a look into the watcher's thoughts. Subsequent chapters will be much longer. This is a completed work, and I will update as quickly as I can. Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

 

** Prologue **

  
The watcher's eyes blazed with malicious intent each time the music video played. Sitting at a small table in the corner of the small club, gaze unerringly pulled towards the widescreen TV that was blasting the latest Justin Taylor video; the song that had skyrocketed to number one almost over night - 'Lost Within Your Eyes', the rage continued to fester.

 

 

A hand clenched around the glass as the music... the voice... the eyes of Justin Taylor absorbed one and all. The watcher not immune to that effect. The young man was sin in its purest of forms. He was beautiful, talented, seductive... and totally immoral. His lifestyle was enmeshed in one decadence after another. There was no right or wrong in Justin Taylor's world. He lived as he chose to live. No remorse. No consideration of how his life affected the millions that sought to emulate him.

 

 

Watching as his body writhed in abandon to the sultry music, the watcher refused to believe Justin wasn't the most evil temptation ever created. The most addictive quality of Justin Taylor wasn't his super stardom, nor his total beauty; and granted he possessed both of those - what made him so dangerous was that unattainable quality. Male and female alike would do anything to possess just one moment in time with this blond package of evil, all to be turned away coldly, yet leaving with a smile.

 

 

For Justin not only spurned them, he left them even more enraptured; always wanting more, dreaming of more; completely hypnotized with that trademark 'Sunshine' smile.

 

 

The watcher tossed back the shot of tequila, glaring with rage at the screen that had enveloped them all. Vowing, one way or another, Justin Taylor's reign would end.

 

 

Permanently and violently.

 

 

Walking out into the cold night air, pulling the collar of the brown suede jacket closely to the neck, the seeds of a plan began to grow.

 

 

Justin Taylor would die soon.

 

 

But, not immediately. This victim would be tormented... and played with until the moment of his death arrived.

 

 

The watcher was certain of one thing. Justin would look into the eyes of the one that had come to destroy him... look upon his assassin with trust and love.

 

 

When the trusting smile was fully bestowed... at that moment it would be eradicated from the world at long last.

 

 

Walking down the bustling street, an air of tranquility fell across the watcher, knowing very soon the corrupt force of the young singer would soon cease to exist. No other outcome would be accepted. No matter how long it took... how many risks entailed, Justin Taylor must die.

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Brian’s eyes scanned the darkened parking lot with imminent dread. The attack he had been painstakingly protecting the senator from for months now, had arrived. He had felt it at dinner tonight, and then during the fund raiser they had just departed from. They had been followed all night, not clever enough to evade Brian’s notice... but enough so that Brian couldn’t get a clear ID on them. As they moved towards the car, a long distance away, Brian knew his senses and reactions needed to be sharper than ever before. Brian knew they would be. He excelled in these moments. Brian held no fear of death... as far as he was concerned; that was a condition of the job.  
  
  
  
His hand lightly upon the senator’s back, Brian urged him forward, his own eyes flickering around, taking in everything; his free hand poised and ready to extract his weapon. A weapon he was more than certain he would be needing. Soon.  
  
  
  
The senator peered back at him in concern. “Brian, is there a problem?”  
  
  
  
Brian’s ears twitched at the slight sound he heard about 50 feet ahead of them. He quickly retrieved his gun, knowing the moment was almost upon them. He hissed between clenched teeth, “Not another word, Sir. When I give the word, fall to the ground and roll beneath the nearest parked car. No questions... just do as I tell you.”  
  
  
  
In the dimly lit garage, Brian couldn’t see the fear in his employer’s eyes, but was able to pick up the silent nod that accompanied his well placed words. Whether the senator fell victim to his own panic or not, Brian would still do what needed to be done in order to protect him. If it became necessary, Brian would push the man down to the ground... and move on from there. Of that, he would hold no compunction whatsoever. Mere seconds later, Brian grated out harshly, “Now!”  
  
  
  
As the senator fell to the ground, gunshots began buzzing past Brian’s ear, his own gun extended with four shots sounding repetitiously; the sound hollowing out as they clearly struck their target. Brian watched as the would-be assassin fell to the ground, the senator unharmed yet trembling upon the pavement. Brian forestalled the senator’s attempt to stand to his feet, with a gruffly ordered, “Stay.”  
  
  
  
His peripheral vision taking in all angles, he pivoted around when he heard movement behind him; quickly identified as an innocent bystander moving through the area. Brian halted them with a brusque command. “Freeze.” As they viewed the body on the pavement, his extended weapon and the still trembling senator – they immediately complied. Brian picked up the phone, alerting the rest of the security team, along with the authorities – primarily in the intent of disposal of the body. Uncaring of proper investigation protocol, Brian informed the dispatching officer he would be taking the senator back to his hotel. Any further questioning would have to go through his security team at a safer locale.  
  
  
  
An hour later, after the standard procedure had been satisfied, although Brian realized there would be further questioning later, he joined the senator in his hotel suite – for what he knew would be the last time. He had formed a genuine respect for the older man during the time in his employ. He’d actually even verbalized such in calling him ‘Sir’ on various occasions. That was not typical Brian Kinney banter. However, now that the threat had been resolved, it was time to move on. Brian didn’t stay in one place, in one position. That’s where he lost his edge, his objectivity. There was always a new assignment. It was the hazards of this world... and, if a lag in positions were present – he was independently wealthy enough to be just fine.  
  
  
  
Brian watched as the senator poured each of them a glass of brandy, his hand shaking, his nerves far from calm. As much as the man had understood the threat; coming face to face with such violence is something one is never totally prepared to endure. Brian had went through the process, time and time again. As much as he loved the rush of adrenaline when he foiled the killer, he fully accepted what an ordeal it was on the intended victim, regardless of the end result.  
  
  
  
“How did you know?” was the expected question Brian had been certain the senator would be asking.  
  
  
  
“He’d been following us all night. I just couldn’t get a clear reading... but, I always knew he was there; as I knew tonight would be the night. It was easy to determine he was working alone – it was just a matter of being alert and responding to his initial move,” Brian replied, taking a long drink, his eyes narrowing as he watched the senator retrieve a padded envelope from the table.  
  
  
  
Extending what Brian knew was to be his payment... and from the feel of the package a substantial bonus, he wasn’t surprised to hear the senator’s next words. “I’d like you to stay on, Brian.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Sir. But... I’m no good in a permanent position. My feet go to sleep.”  
  
  
  
They each nodded to the other, both knowing that would be the result... but, the senator wise enough to decide getting a possible, however unlikely, affirmative answer would be worth an attempt. Brian smiled, patting him on the shoulder, before setting his glass down and leaving the senator's suite to move to his own to collect the belongings he had brought with him on this assignment. A short time later, Brian slid into his ‘vette and began the 300 mile trek from Albany to his home in Staten Island, thinking he was due a relaxing vacation. For the near future the only matters of business on his list – alcohol and fuckable ass; oblivious at how quickly his plans could be changed.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“So... I like told her – girl, you can’t wear that. The guys will think you’re a slut... and uhmmm well, maybe she is – but damn, don’t advertise it, you will pick up all kinds of trash... “  
  
  
  
A slight pause, perhaps just for the insipid girl to gain her breath, before it continued on and on. “Then this guy drags me onto his lap... and starts grinding against me... and he was like, well you know, a total loser. I told Cindy, listen I’m leaving. I mean, what do you think, sweetie? Don’t you think she put me in a bad position – dragging me out everywhere dressed like a total skank?”  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes, barely able to muffle a yawn as his make-up artist rambled on about the events of her previous evening out clubbing with her friend. He wondered why as a millionaire, several times over, why he had to endure this. Why hadn’t Daph hired a male instead? If he had to deal with this, at least if he had something hot to look at it wouldn’t be so very bad. God, she went on and on, had been for the past half hour. First as she did his hair... and now his make-up. Speaking of that – where the fuck was his hair stylist? What was his name? George... yes, that’s it. Finally, he couldn’t stand it any longer. Not really caring about the answer, just needing to shut her the hell up. “Where the hell is George?”  
  
  
  
“Huh – what?” she asked, her mouth gaping open, obviously only half hearing him.  
  
  
  
“Uhhh, George... my hair stylist. I’m due to shoot a promo spot in---“ Justin sputtered in aggravation, looking at the clock perched high on the wall, "Fifteen minutes from now...”  
  
  
  
“Oh, right... George. He was sick today, so I had to cover both... but, it’s all good, Justin. You’re all ready now,” Jessica beamed, standing back to admire her handiwork. She pursed her lips, looking at him inquiringly, before asking him, “Uhmmm, can I ask you a personal question, Justin? You don’t have to answer – if you don’t want.”  
  
  
  
Justin fixed a bored expression on her, waiting for her to continue, knowing refusing would only delay their time together – something he most certainly didn’t want to do. “Yes... what is it?”  
  
  
  
“Well, is it true what they say in the press? Are you really g-a-y?” she whispered, spelling out the word softly and slowly, as not to be overheard, causing him to laugh incredulously.  
  
  
  
“Uh yeah, it’s true. I am a devout lover of cock. But, you work for me... shouldn’t you be aware of this already?” Justin asked, shaking his head in confusion.  
  
  
  
“Oh, I was. I mean you’ve never hit on me, so of course, that explains it, I guess. You just had to be gay,” she said airily, as if her reasoning explained everything.  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened on her in disbelief, all at once stunned and speechless; wanting away from this ditzy girl, sooner rather than later. He breathed out a sigh of relief... before issuing a glare at Daphne for first arriving to save him from this nightmare – to be followed by his anger that she had ever placed this girl within his inner circle to begin with. “Daphne... finally. We need to talk!” he snapped, tossing off the toweling protecting his clothing, as he advanced to meet her half way.  
  
  
  
“There’s no time for that, Justin. You’re due on camera in under five minutes. We need you on the set – now. Are you ready, Jus?” she demanded, not waiting for an answer, as she moved to open the door, waving him towards it with a flailing hand. “Justin, why are you staring at me... let’s go!”  
  
  
  
“Fine,” he clipped out, preceding her through the door. “We will talk about this afterwards.”  
  
  
  
“Whatever, Justin. You can flake out on me later... for now, I need you to be the beautiful and brilliant superstar that you are,” she told him sternly, her eyes not hiding the admiration she always held for her best friend.  
  
  
  
Walking towards the stage, she snickered as she heard him mumbling, loud enough for only the two of them to hear. “Note to self: never hire your best friend as your business manager. They take liberties and run all over you...”  
  
  
  
“Blah, blah. You love, me darling... you know you do,” she smirked, as she turned him over to the camera crew. She looked at them sternly. “Take good care of him.”  
  
  
  
The crew rolled their eyes, before one spoke up to answer, “We know what we’re doing, Ms. Chanders.” The director on the set, shouted out to the cameraman at the back of the studio. “Bring that camera to the center stage. I want every angle covered simultaneously, then we can cut and edit later.”  
  
  
  
Justin took his place on the stage, the events to follow happening so quickly he couldn’t even begin to process them all. In a split second, a large explosion was heard from the area of the approaching camera, with Justin’s security team rushing to tackle him to the floor. Justin’s breath began to accelerate as he was crushed beneath the trio of men... and not in the way he preferred to be squished between three men. He groaned, as their combined weight began to make him breathless.  
  
  
  
His head of security, motioned the others off, removing his weight from Justin enough to look down at him in concern, “Justin, are you okay?”  
  
  
  
“I think so, Ben. But, I... can’t do this now. Can you just take me home?” Justin asked, as his eyes found the camera that had exploded not 50 feet away from him.  
  
  
  
Daphne came rushing over, her eyes frantic with worry. “Justin, I just called the doctor. He’s on the way to the house. We’re leaving now.”  
  
  
  
“I’m fine, Daph. Let’s just get out of here. Obviously, they are working with faulty wiring here,” he said, giving the director a withering look.  
  
  
  
The director rushed forward, his hands motioning wildly into the air. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Taylor. Nothing like this has ever happened before. We will call to reschedule... in the meantime it will be investigated.”  
  
  
  
“See to it that it is... or Justin will not be doing this spot for you!” Daphne shouted back, outraged and trembling in fear at what had almost happened to Justin.  
  
  
  
They were nearing the exit, when the make-up artist ran towards them, shouting out Justin’s name. Justin groaned in dismay, asking Daphne, “Can you deal with her, please? I cannot handle her again - right now.”  
  
  
  
“Of course, sweetie. I’ll be right out,” she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
She smiled tightly, watching as Justin was safely led out the back entrance, wanting nothing else than to get out of here and ascertain that Justin was truly unharmed. “What is it, Jessica?”  
  
  
  
“There was an envelope left on Justin’s dressing table. I don’t know where it came from. I went back in to collect my supplies and it was there in bold lettering. I thought he should have it right away,” she said, waving the envelope towards her.  
  
  
  
Daphne frowned, seeing Justin’s name not written upon it, but glued on with newspaper and magazine letters. Swallowing deeply, she took it feeling a foreboding chill running up and down her spine. She opened it, seeing that it wasn’t even sealed, removing the contents, gasping as she read the words, suddenly realizing what she held, knowing she’d been foolish in touching it and compromising any remaining fingerprints.  
  
  
  
Her fear grew in leaps and bounds as the words jumped out at her: **How did you like my calling card, Justin? This was just a warning. If I wanted you to die – you would be dead N-O-W. I’m coming for you, Justin. Soon, my immoral beauty. Soon.**  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**  
  
  
Daphne stepped into the house, her face pale and drawn. She proceeded directly towards the surveillance room knowing that Ben was still on duty and would be diligently monitoring the security cameras. She moved briskly forward, more than relieved to find Ben alone. Sitting in the empty chair next to Justin’s head of security, she nodded tersely to Ben, feeling a sense of despair settling upon her. “Where are the others?  
  
  
  
“I sent them off to lunch,” Ben answered. His brow furrowed in concern, he asked, “What happened at the police station?”  
  
  
  
“I should have brought Justin immediately back... and handled this alone.”  
  
  
  
Ben sighed, following by an understanding nod. “What did Justin do?”  
  
  
  
“Know our boy so well, you do. He won’t take anything seriously – not even a death threat! I just don’t know what to do, Ben. I’m really worried about this...” Daphne answered, with tears swimming in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Grasping her hand, he squeezed it tightly. “We’re doing all we can to keep him safe. That being said, until Justin begins to take this seriously – we are hitting our heads against a brick wall. He’s very difficult to protect like this.”  
  
  
  
“Don’t I know it! The police did take the note and dust it for prints, despite Justin’s uncaring attitude.”  
  
  
  
“And, the results?” Ben asked, having a feeling of foreboding settling upon him, as he viewed the further concern on Daphne’s face.  
  
  
  
“The note was clean. Not a smudge to be detected. In my opinion – this lays to rest Justin’s assertion that it’s just a fan with a sick crush. If they bothered to eliminate any incriminating evidence, it is not the work of someone who is merely trying to acquire Justin’s attention,” Daphne answered, feeling a chill run down her spine again; the same one she experienced when she had first read the note.  
  
  
  
Ben nodded in complete agreement, realizing Justin’s childish behavior could have the same affect as one flying blind. “We’ve got to reel Justin in, Daph. I have a bad feeling about this.”  
  
  
  
“As do I,” she shuddered, all sorts of morbid thoughts permeating her mind. “I gave Justin a tongue lashing on the way back. I reminded him that a threat to him could also extend to the one he loved the most.”  
  
  
  
“Well played. It may or may not... but if Justin thinks his son could be at risk, he might start to cooperate and act a bit more responsibly.”  
  
  
  
“That was my express intention. Justin often forgets I know him better than he does himself,” she smiled tightly. “Now, how do we heighten his security... in fact, for the both of them?”  
  
  
  
Ben pinched the bridge of his nose in between his fingers, as he thought about Daphne’s question. One that he knew needed to be answered in the quickest manner possible. All of a sudden, his head jerked up, as a light bulb of inspiration sparked in his brain. He smiled, as he rushed to reply, “I’ve got the answer, Daphne. Damn... why didn’t I think of this when this all started?”  
  
  
  
“Well... what is it, Ben?” she asked impatiently.  
  
  
  
“A bodyguard.”  
  
  
  
“That’s your solution? He already has a great security team, most particularly – you. How will a bodyguard make him more secure?” Daphne asked, thinking this wouldn’t protect Justin any more than he already was under Ben’s watchful eye.  
  
  
  
“I can’t be with him 24/7. My skills are based in security. Monitoring the system and assuring that no breeches are made. What we need is a man with an expert eye – one that can see danger approaching before it arrives... and act upon it accordingly. And, I know just the man that fits the bill...”  
  
  
  
“What are you waiting for, then? Call him now,” Daphne stated imploringly.  
  
  
  
Ben looked at the clock, shaking his head in a negative response. “No, this will be a tough sell. I need to speak with him, face to face. In the meantime, I need something from you ---"  
  
  
  
“What’s that?” she asked warily.  
  
  
  
“Convince Justin how important this step is – and get him to cooperate. I don’t care if you have to use his love for his son to do so... just make certain he doesn’t fight it. If he gets off to the wrong start – what could be his salvation will turn around and walk away,” Ben clipped out, confident he knew exactly what he was talking about regarding who he hoped to be the answer to their dilemma.  
  
  
  
Daphne looked at him shrewdly, before observing, “You have a great deal of respect for this man. And, that tells me all I need to know. I will make certain Justin behaves... and welcomes the bodyguard into his home and our lives.”  
  
  
  
Ben stood, preparing to make his journey, snorting indelicately at Daphne’s words. “That’s a tall order, Daph. I don’t expect Justin to go along with him easily. Brian will undoubtedly make changes – and Justin won’t like them, but I am convinced with the two of us working together we can keep Justin safe until the authorities can apprehend the ‘would be’ killer.”  
  
  
  
“I’ll deal with our spoiled rock star. You forget that I know exactly how to handle him,” she snickered. “Now, go get this bodyguard.”  
  
  
  
“Will do. We both have an arduous task ahead of us. Good luck, Daphne. I’ll see you soon,” Ben said with a slight shudder, thinking what both he and Daphne had to face in their upcoming tasks.  
  
  
  
As he was about out the door, she asked, “What’s his name, Ben?”  
  
  
  
“Brian Kinney. The best damn bodyguard in the business, along with an attitude to match. We could have momentous fireworks enveloping us very soon...” Ben said with a chuckle, as he escaped out the door and off towards his mission.  
  
  
  
Daphne shrugged thinking nobody could be as ‘high maintenance’ as Justin, but realized she would handle it as long as this man was as good as Ben believed him to be. Watching the monitors, waiting for the rest of the security team to return from lunch, she hoped this would spark the beginning of the end of Justin’s problems – and not the beginning of more to come.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“Hey, Mikey. Grab me a beer out of the fridge, would ya?” Brian shouted across his patio, toweling his hair off as he climbed up the ladder out of his pool after a brisk and much needed swim. The senator’s home had more than accommodated his needs, but he had missed his pool. He did much of his best thinking when taking laps around the expansive waters. Realizing Michael wasn’t answering him immediately, Brian’s eyes veered to the edge of the patio surprised to see his friend returning – not with the requested beverage, but with a visitor in tow. A man he clearly recognized.  
  
  
“Well, I’ll be damned,” Brian said with a look of amazement on his face. “If it isn’t Benjamin Bruckner. Long time, my friend.”  
  
  
  
“That it has been, Brian,” Ben agreed, moving forward to give Brian a hearty handshake and healthy pat on the arm. “You’ve been well, Brian?”  
  
  
  
“Can’t complain. How about you, Ben? You still doing security for that little diva you used to bitch about?” Brian asked, with a quirked brow.  
  
  
  
Ben laughed. “I forgot how I used to complain about Justin in the early days. Granted he can be a bit high maintenance at times... but at heart, he’s a good kid, not to mention extremely talented.”  
  
  
  
“Have a seat, Ben. I trust you met Michael...” Brian smirked, quickly noticing how Ben’s eyes kept drifting towards his best friend – with more than casual interest. Surprisingly, he soon discovered Michael’s eyes seemed to be fixated on Ben; almost as if he was in a trancelike state.  
  
  
  
This could be very interesting, Brian thought. In the past he had interfered a bit in regards to Michael’s relationships. He was his best friend. Brian loved him unconditionally – flaws and all; and granted there had been more than a few of them over the years. Most particularly, the crush he had always had on Brian. In retrospect, Brian realized he was to blame for much of that... but, Ben was one of the good guys. He could easily get behind a budding relationship between the two of them – as long as he didn’t lose his best friend in the process. He would think about that later. For now, he wanted to know the reason behind Ben’s visit. He knew one thing – Ben didn’t make impromptu visits without a good reason – something was going on.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, we met at the door. I – ah, hope I haven’t interrupted anything...” Ben none too subtly asked, in apparent hopes of deciphering precisely the relationship between Brian and Michael.  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled at Ben’s more than obvious ploy. Normally, he would have played with Ben for awhile, but decided they would never get down to the point of this visit until this little issue had been resolved. “Ben Bruckner, this is Michael Novotny – my oldest and dearest friend.”  
  
  
  
“This is _the_ Michael? Now, I do recall you mentioning him on several occasions,” Ben smiled warmly, looking on Michael with renewed interest.  
  
  
  
Michael sank into one of the pool lounge chairs, covering his face with his hands, mumbling in embarrassment, “Oh God... that could have been anything. Maybe, I should just go and spare myself any further embarrassment.”  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, more than enjoying Michael’s loss of composure, further enjoying the rapt expression upon Ben’s face. “Not necessary on my part. How about you, Ben?”  
  
  
  
“Uh, maybe for just a few minutes... if it’s not too much of a problem,” Ben answered, his mind quickly back on the business at hand – working towards securing Brian over to his cause, one that he felt that time was of the essence.  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian said to Michael, “Do you mind waiting inside for a few?”  
  
  
  
“Not at all, Brian,” Michael answered all too quickly, standing to face them both, looking towards Ben with an almost dreamy smile upon his face. “Uhmmm, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Bruckner.”  
  
  
  
“The pleasure was all mine, Michael. I do hope you will be here when we finish. And, please call me, Ben,” he said looking intently at Michael. Watching as Michael exited the patio, Ben turned to Brian saying, “You never told me how damned adorable he is.”  
  
  
  
“Perhaps, because I never looked at him in that way... but, I must say – the admiration seems to be mutual between the two of you,” Brian snickered, as he took a seat in the low slung lounge chair. “Now, how about you tell me what’s on your mind. I sense something is troubling you, despite your carefree manner.”  
  
  
  
“You know me well, Brian. I come here in desperate need of your help... specifically, your particular skills.”  
  
  
  
Brian frowned, fearful of where this was heading, knowing exactly who Ben worked for... and knowing he had no interest in entering that mine field. “As far as I recall, you are the head of Justin Taylor’s security team... what could you possibly need from me?”  
  
  
“I’m flying blind here, Brian. There’s only so much I can do. I need help... and from the best, that leads me to you,” Ben said, knowing he wasn’t merely flattering Brian – he meant every word that he spoke.  
  
  
  
“Uh, Ben... we go way back and I’d do anything for you... but, you know how I feel about celebrities. They can’t work in line with my scheme of things. I don’t do compromises... I definitely don’t babysit overindulgent divas. I just can’t function like that. You know this, Ben.”  
  
  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he was prepared to all out beg Brian for his brand of services knowing that he would do it for Justin. The young singer was so much more than what the world perceived him to be. He’d protect him with his very life... as he had already done, but his gut told him it wasn’t enough. They needed Brian’s skill. Most important of all, Justin needed him. “I know all of that, Brian. And, I respect it, really I do. But, this kid fucking needs you. Hell, he isn’t a kid – he turned 22 last month.” Chuckling nervously, he continued, “I’ve been with him so long I lose track of the progression of time.”  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed on Ben closely. “You really care about this kid. It’s not just a job. That’s so unlike you. What’s going on, Ben? Maybe I can help without becoming actively involved.”  
  
  
  
“Afraid it won’t be that simple, Bri. Justin is being threatened... and I don’t think this is the work of a sick fan. This perp means business... and I’m really scared for him. I hate asking you to do something that has always been so repellent to you... but, Brian, we really need you,” Ben told him, his eyes all but pleading his friend for his compliance. “Justin needs you.”  
  
  
  
“It’s commonplace for a celebrity to make some enemies. Usually, they slip up and either leave some prints or move onto their next obsession,” Brian observed blandly. “You don’t think this is the case though, do you?”  
  
  
  
“No, I don’t. We are all very concerned about him. Of course, he is head strong and he is never an easy task... but, I feel once he realizes the danger he is truly in – along with all those that he loves, he will cooperate,” Ben answered, hoping his words rang true and that Justin would show some common sense; not only for himself, but his son as well.  
  
  
  
Brian sighed, feeling himself being pulled into this drama, despite his intentions of remaining aloof. “What have the police come up with so far?”  
  
  
  
“Not a damn thing. We’ve had a few notes left at events where Justin was appearing. But, the last one was the kicker...” Ben said, shuddering in remembrance of the camera explosion, so near to Justin.  
  
  
  
“And, that was?” Brian asked, irritated his curiosity continued to elevate.  
  
  
  
“He was doing a PR spot, or he was to be doing one – the camera that was due to move in for a close-up on him, exploded en route to him. As we were leaving the studio, a note was found in his dressing room – one that displays to me we are dealing with much more than an obsessed fan.”  
  
  
  
“What did it say?”  
  
  
  
Pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, Ben opened it as he extended it towards Brian. “This is a photo copy. The police have the original.”  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes scanned the paper, a chill sliding down his spine; regardless of not being acquainted with the rock star – intuitively knowing this was very bad... and realizing this boy was most likely not the victim of a lovesick fan – he was undoubtedly the target of a would-be killer. With a groan, Brian knew Ben had heightened his interest just enough to have the irresistible urge to check it out... and he knew it had been his friend’s intent. “Alright, Ben. I’m not making any promises... but I’ll go check it out.”  
  
  
  
“That’s all I ask, Brian. Can you come with me now to meet him? I don’t think we have time to waste,” Ben visibly implored him.  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, before he agreed, “From what you’ve both told me and shown me, I tend to agree. Just let me get dressed and I’ll come with you. The rest depends on the behavior of your little star...”  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Brian. I owe you a big one... and, whether Justin knows it or not yet, so does he. Shall we go?” Ben asked, nudging his friend forward – towards the house, onward to a destiny neither of them could be presently aware of.  
  
  
  
Before they reached the patio doors, Ben placed an elbow into Brian’s ribs, as he playfully asked, “By the way – do you think I could get your friend’s phone number?”  
  
  
  
Brian’s head reared back in delighted laughter, before he answered, “Well, why don’t you ask him yourself. He’s sitting over at the bar. I’ll leave you boys to get acquainted, while I get changed. But, do try to behave yourself, won’t you?”  
  
  
  
“I’ll do my level best, Brian. It will be difficult... but now isn’t the time for such self-indulgence.”  
  
  
  
Brian clucked his tongue, before sadly shaking his head. “I’m disappointed in you, Bruckner. I thought I’d taught you well. Now is always the time for fucking. Maybe, I need to re-introduce you to my brand of philosophy...”  
  
  
  
“Get dressed, Brian. I need to get back to Justin. We can discuss that later,” Ben laughed, seeing that Brian Kinney never truly changed... finding himself immediately wondering just what the meeting between the spoiled rock star and the hard headed bodyguard would evolve into being. He figured he would find out soon... but, he had the feeling it just might be electric.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Justin’s face contorted in rage as he hissed vehemently, “I’m telling you, Daphne – I don’t need a fucking bodyguard! Ben and the rest of the security team are more than capable of protecting me!”  
  
  
  
“Yes, I see that, Justin. That’s why notes were found in your dressing room... and a bomb went off near you! What if Gus had been there, Justin... how would you feel then?” Daphne stormed back, refusing to back down... uncaring of how a threat towards Gus would scare Justin – her only objective being gaining the obstinate star’s cooperation.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened, as his face instantly paled. He looked at her wildly, before he spoke in a forlorn tone... far opposite from the one that he had been ranting at her with for nearly an hour now. “Do you really think it’s that serious, Daph? That my son could be at risk?”  
  
  
  
“Yes, Justin. I don’t enjoy frightening you... but I think you must entertain that possibility. You have good security... but it’s not good enough. This freak is finding ways to get to you... and we need someone to protect you... and your son. I’m asking as your friend, Justin... please see this man, talk to him. Do whatever he asks to keep you and your son safe.”  
  
  
  
Justin nodded slowly, hating giving in... the total opposite of his standard form of behavior, but knowing in this case he had little choice. “Fine. I will meet with this bodyguard. But, I refuse to let him change how I live my daily life. He will do this – my way, or he will be out.”  
  
  
  
They both spun around in surprise when a cold voice entered the conversation, one edged in uncompromising resolve and steel. “I’m afraid that’s not how it works, Mr. Taylor.”  
  
  
  
Both of their jaws dropped in wonder at the sight of the man that now faced them. Daphne swallowed nervously at the intensity in the brunet’s eyes, before moving them to meet Ben’s tense expression. His body language signifying this was not beginning at all how Ben would have hoped.  
  
  
  
Ben stepped forward, smiling tightly at the insolent expression on Justin’s face. He spoke quickly, making the necessary introductions, having the feeling the longer they were silent – the more awkward this moment would continue to be. “Brian Kinney, I’d like you to meet Justin Taylor. The lovely young lady by his side is his business manager, Daphne Chanders.”  
  
  
  
Daphne rushed forward, a smile spreading across her face, as she extended her hand in warm greeting. “Mr. Kinney, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Ben has told me a great deal about you. I hope you will be very happy here in Justin’s home.”  
  
  
  
“My stay remains to be determined... but, please call me Brian.”  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed as he heard Justin’s derisive snort from behind her. Pretentious little shit, he thought. Along with another immediate observation. If not for the circumstances surrounding this meeting – he knew without a doubt, his cock would be up this blond’s ass the moment he had stepped through the door. Damn, what a temptation was his more fervent thought. His eyes quickly assessing him, they fell into the blue eyes that were spitting fire; before resting upon his perfect lips. Fuck, the pleasure that mouth could give him... could be giving him right now.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, knowing he was here not only to do his friend a favor... but in effect save this young man’s life; he forced himself to stay focused. As Justin walked towards him, almost in a stalking gait, Brian wondered just what Ben had gotten him into. This little blond was sheer perfection... beautiful, utterly fuckable – and so off limits. Well, for now... he assured himself. The time had to come where he could possess that ass. No other outcome could Brian even consider.  
  
  
  
Justin stopped mere inches from Brian, looking up at him with a glazed expression in his eyes. His gaze flickered away from Brian just long enough to rasp out huskily, “Leave us.”  
  
  
  
Brian quirked a brow, watching as Ben and Daphne immediately moved to follow Justin’s command. His eyes darkened, as Justin’s tongue slipped out to moisten his lips. Brian forced himself to stay under control, when every instinct screamed at him to reach out and devour the blond. He wasn’t built for such temptation. He knew he should turn tail and get the hell out of here right now. At this point, he could only envision this ending in one way – his cock firmly embedded in the rock star’s ass, not to mention fucking that perfect mouth.  
  
  
  
He nearly groaned as Justin began to circle him, reminiscent of a hungry panther about to pounce upon his unsuspecting prey. But, what Justin didn’t know was that he was the master of that game. The kid had no idea what he was up against here... and Brian had the feeling he was going to learn that lesson, if push came to shove.  
  
  
  
Brian forced an impassive look upon his face, one he was far from feeling, as Justin idly stroked a finger down his back, coming perilously close to the start of his jeans. He knew he was in far more trouble than he had ever been in with a potential client, when he heard the raspy voice speaking to him. One that he wouldn’t be surprised to hear in his head in the days and nights to come.  
  
  
  
“Well, well... Mr. Bodyguard... what a surprising package you are,” Justin purred. “Here I was under the impression that I was the hottest thing on legs walking the planet... but, now I think I need to reevaluate that assessment. Now, tell me, Mr. Kinney... how precisely should we go about doing just that?”  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Justin took a step back, continuing to admire Brian’s backside, reaching up to stroke his lip thoughtfully. He shook his head in amazement at the perfection of this man, his immediate and most urgent thought – _I have to have this man._  
  
  
  
Playfully, running his fingers up and down Brian’s back, smiling at the feel of the muscles jerking in response, assuring Justin that Brian was far from unaffected by him, he continued to taunt him. “So silent, Mr. Bodyguard. Don’t tell me I’ve rendered the big, tough man speechless...”  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth, as he forced himself in check, all in an effort to restrain from reaching out to grab the delicious yet aggravating blond and push him to his knees; showing him unequivocally where he could best put that arrogant little mouth to use. He surmised that time would come... but, not now. Business first, then pleasure later. Thinking of the luscious Justin Taylor, Brian decided it would culminate in the ultimate of pleasure. Knowing he needed to place a degree of distance between himself and Justin, before he succumbed to his more baser instincts, Brian shrugged his shoulders, stepping forward a few small steps, causing Justin’s hand to drop and an amused chuckle falling from the blond’s mouth.  
  
  
  
“So, Mr. Taylor... tell me precisely why I should spend my very valuable time protecting your ass,” Brian said, as he turned to face Justin, realizing he’d walked into a trap with his poor choice of words, as he fell momentarily spellbound at the unmasked lust in Justin’s beautiful blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Brian’s gaze fastened on the eyes in question... so blue, open and so fucking deep. No wonder the boy was adored by millions. A person could get lost in those eyes... and he was certain a large share of his fans did just that. _Fuck Kinney, what are you thinking?_ Lost in a blond boy’s eyes? How lesbionic. Damn. It was time to take control of this situation – here and now. But, damn how hard was that with those ‘fuck-me’ eyes... and sweet hell – that compact and perfect body that all but screamed out for his immediate possession. Brian knew he needed to get a handle on this quickly. There was no way he could protect the kid like this – provided he even took this job.  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes crawled over Brian, before he answered huskily, “I like your choice of words, Mr. Bodyguard. It tells me that you find my ass worth protecting.”  
  
  
  
“It was a generalization. I wouldn’t read too much into it – _if_ I were you,” Brian snapped back in growing irritation.  
  
  
  
Arching a brow, Justin moistened his lips deliberately, smiling as he observed the tensing of Brian’s back as he took a step closer. Oh, this is going to be fun, Justin thought to himself. “So defensive... makes me wonder why. Care to explain that?”  
  
  
  
“Listen, Taylor... I’m not here to be your entertainment. I am only here as a favor to Ben. Whether you live or die is inconsequential to me,” Brian told him coldly, forcing his body language and his eyes to give the appearance of indifference - when he knew the opposite to be true. He didn’t want anything to happen to this boy – not now or ever. He couldn’t let Justin know that, though. This boy was a player, perhaps one that could rival himself. Could he work for him, live in his home and keep his hands off of him? Brian knew that was what it would take in order to effectively protect him.  
  
  
  
Justin moved, once again within touching distance, stroking a finger up and down Brian’s arm, before he whispered petulantly, “What a pity. You’d make such a pretty toy.”  
  
  
  
“Let’s be perfectly clear here, little songbird; I am nobody’s toy. In fact, bottom boy, I am a _lways_ in charge – in all things,” Brian all but snarled into the amused face, that was quickly becoming elated at how effortlessly he was getting to him. “You know, let’s just save us both the aggravation and accept that we cannot get along. I would say there’s no point in continuing this interview.”  
  
  
  
Immediately, Justin’s smile began to falter when he realized he may have pushed the bodyguard too far. He remembered Daphne’s words... and her concerns for not only his safety, but Gus’ as well. She would give him grief for weeks to come if he didn’t make a considerable effort with Brian. He was not one to beg or ask anyone for anything... but, for his son – he would do anything. His eyes filling with alarm as he watched Brian walk towards the door, he gave a shout out hoping it would be enough. “Brian, wait. Don’t go, please.”  
  
  
  
Brian turned, looking at Justin with a sober expression, an eyebrow lifting as he waited for him to continue. “Well... you have something to say, Mr. Taylor?”  
  
  
  
“Yes, please don’t go. Daphne and Ben both think we need you. And, well... maybe we do. Whoever is after me seems to be more than a disgruntled fan... and I – I, ahhhh... am worried about my son getting caught in the crossfire,” Justin admitted, running a hand through his hair, oblivious to Brian’s gaze following the nervous action.  
  
  
  
“I find it interesting that you have a son... but, regardless of that – how old is he? And, what’s the custody situation?” Brian asked, cursing himself that he cared enough to ask; knowing the more he learned here, the harder it was going to be to extricate himself out of the entire situation.  
  
  
  
“My son just turned four a few weeks ago. I have full custody; he lives here with me. His safety is all that matters,” Justin answered fervently.  
  
  
  
Brian nodded in understanding. “A young child makes you even more vulnerable. However, I don’t believe they have played that particular card yet, which is curious. What about the mother? What is your relationship with her?”  
  
  
  
“Her name is Lindsay Peterson. It was the result of a drunken night. I wasn’t even legal to drink – but you know how that goes. When Lindsay discovered she was pregnant, she asked me to take Gus. Even though I’ve never met the man, she told me she has a very judgmental father. She said it was just better for everyone that way – providing I didn’t deny her access to Gus. I took it a step further, giving her a job with me and she lives here, also,” Justin explained, still marveling that he’d been able to get it up for a woman, even in the state of a lack of sobriety.  
  
  
  
“So, you have an active relationship with this woman?” Brian asked, curling his lips down, maintaining it was just professional interest and not a form of jealousy – something he did not do.  
  
  
  
“Would you be jealous if I was, Mr. Kinney? What if I said I was fucking her, each and every night – how would you feel about that?” Justin boldly questioned, his eyes glowing in a fiery light.  
  
  
  
Brian snorted in response, determined to pretend an air of aloofness, despite how he internally felt. What the fuck was it with this pampered, over indulgent diva? How did the kid move him so flawlessly? “I’m not one prone to jealousy, Mr. Taylor. I’m just trying to get a feel for the situation... and everyone that is a part of your life.”  
  
  
  
“No, I don’t have an ongoing relationship with Lindsay. I think it was a fluke for her too. She’s a lesbian... and I think she just got bit by the superstar fever. It’s never been repeated. In fact, my legal counsel, Melanie, is her lover. She lives here as well,” Justin explained, watching Brian closely, his own tumultuous thoughts churning within his mind. _How I’d love to make you jealous, Mr. Bodyguard. Wrap thoughts of me so deeply into your mind and perfect body that you’d do anything to have me. I think I will work on doing precisely just that...._  
  
  
  
“Does everyone you employ reside at this estate?” Brian grumbled in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Justin smirked. “As a matter of fact, they do. I like to keep them close, for any eventuality. The place is large enough to ensure they have their privacy and can live their own lives outside of working hours. It has always worked out extremely well.”  
  
  
  
“I see. Well then, if I take the job, I will need a detailed list of everyone in the house – their schedules, location in your home, along with a background check on each and every one of them. No exceptions,” Brian told him sternly, and very matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
 _“If_ you take the job?” Justin asked, tempering the urge to be his most flirtatious self... realizing for once that wouldn’t get him what he wanted. However, he’d always found perseverance to gain him what he most desired – he decided Brian Kinney wouldn’t be the exception.  
  
  
  
“There are variables I’m still undecided upon, Mr. Taylor...”  
  
  
  
Justin pouted, looking at him crossly. Folding his arms together against his chest, he demanded, “Those are?”  
  
  
  
“Shall I give you a list?” Brian snapped in sarcasm. “First, you are not only high maintenance, but high profile as well. Next, you are a petulant little shit that refuses to listen to reason and follow direction. That may have worked with your own security team... but it don’t fly with me, songbird. I steadfastly place my life on the line protecting my client, and do so willingly as part of the process. When I have to deal with a spoiled brat that won’t do what they are told, all in the intent of keeping them safe – really pisses me off. I can’t and won’t work like that.”  
  
  
  
Unthinkingly, Justin whispered in utter awe, “God, you are even more beautiful when you are impassioned.”  
  
  
  
“That’s it. I can’t do this. You can’t focus on what’s important, namely your own safety,” Brian spat out in exasperation, realizing him and this kid were too much alike... driven by their most primal passions – and right now it was directed towards each other. He couldn’t protect this boy effectively like this. How could he, when his every thought since he had arrived had revolved around touching him, tasting him... fucking him into mindless oblivion. Brian knew himself to know that constant interaction with Justin would only evoke that need into a fever pitch – one that he knew he would be powerless to resist exploring.  
  
  
  
Justin moved forward in an effort to convince Brian of how much he truly needed him, when the door suddenly burst open. Justin’s glare turned into a smile of delight when Gus came running into the room, shouting and waving his hand in wild animation. “Daddy, daddy... I got somethin' for you.”  
  
  
  
Hunching down to his son’s level, so they were eye to eye, Justin smiled brightly, totally oblivious to the gasp that escaped unbidden from Brian’s lips at the sight of that smile. Justin reached up to ruffle his son’s hair, before he said, “I thought you were going to the pool with Ethan.”  
  
  
  
“I was... but, I went past the door and this letter fell through the slot,” Gus said, proudly holding out the envelope to his daddy.  
  
  
  
“Hmmm, I see that. Let daddy have it, and then you can go for your swim, okay?” Justin said, looking at the envelope, his face draining of all color when he seen the familiar cut out letters pasted across the front, in various colors and sizes: _**J-U-S-T-I-N**_.  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed at both the delivered message and the look on Justin’s face. He had changed from elated to fearful in a split second. Justin hugged Gus briefly, before his worried eyes turned towards Brian. He stood, as he yelled into the hallway. “Ethan, can you come in here?”  
  
  
  
A moment later, a short haired man - that Brian assumed was the summoned Ethan - moved hurriedly into the room. “Justin, is something wrong?” He frowned looking from Gus to Justin. “Gus, shame on you. I told you that daddy was in a meeting. You can’t just barge in on him whenever you feel like it.”  
  
  
  
“Ethan, that’s quite enough. Gus needed to see me, and regardless, he has free reign to me at any time – you should know that. Now, please carry on and take Gus out to the pool... but, I want you to take Ben with you,” Justin said, his voice speaking volumes that no argument would be acceptable.  
  
  
  
“Is there a problem, Justin?” Ethan asked, moving forward, looking from Brian to Justin.  
  
  
  
“Nothing that needs to concern you. Now, please leave us... and alert the rest of the staff I am not to be disturbed for any reason,” Justin said coldly, keeping his voice lowered as not to alarm Gus, yet the finality in it speaking his orders were not to be questioned.  
  
  
  
“As you wish,” Ethan replied shortly, grasping Gus’ hand and leading him out of the room, closing the door sharply behind him.  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, shaking his head ruefully. “Seems you bent your little pool boy’s head all out of joint.”  
  
  
  
“Ethan has a great many trades, companion to my son being only one of them... but he’ll be fine. He just needs to be reminded his place at times,” Justin said, his hand beginning to shake as he glanced at the lightweight envelope in his hand.  
  
  
  
Pursing his lips, Brian surmised, “You got another letter, didn’t you, Justin.”  
  
  
  
Nodding, biting his lip, hating the vulnerable quiver he felt beneath his teeth, he asked, “Will you open it, Brian?”  
  
  
  
Brian reached into his pocket, extracting the plastic gloves he always carried when on assignment, realizing they became a necessity more often than not in his line of work. “Hand it to me, Justin.”  
  
  
  
Justin handed it over, watching as Brian artfully slipped open the seal, removing and unfolding the letter, only touching the upper and lower corner. He shook his head as he read, seeing the young singer’s problems were far more serious than he had even imagined. And Brian Kinney didn’t get many surprises. His eyes lifted to Justin, as he read it aloud: _**Nice and comfy at home, Justin? Don’t be. As you see, I can get to you at any time... and place. When the time is right I will end it for you. Rest well, Justin. You will need it. Soon, Justin... very soon.**_  
  
  
  
Brian replaced it into the envelope, before pulling out his cell phone, knowing he could use the house phone on the desk; but deciding this to be quickest. He awaited Ben’s crisp answer, before he continued, “Justin has received another threat. Call the police immediately.” He closed the phone, not waiting for Ben’s response, his attention riveted on Justin and his handling of the latest attack on him. This one, Brian understood to be far more reaching than the previous one. Now, it was brought into his home... with obvious intentions of making Justin vulnerable in the knowledge that nowhere was safe.  
  
  
  
“Fuck. This guy is crazy. He got onto my property, Brian. Gus was so close to him, directly on the other side of the door. This madman could have grabbed my son!” Justin snarled in rage, pivoting around as the door opened once again, this time slamming with ferocity.  
  
  
  
“That’s exactly why we are going to revamp our custody agreement. Our son is no longer safe with you... with us – here in your home. I spoke with Mel and she is drawing up a new agreement, you need to sign off your rights and let me take Gus away from here – where he will be safe,” Lindsay told Justin coldly, her eyes not giving Brian more than the most fleeting of glances.  
  
  
  
“What the fuck, Lindsay? Mel works for me... or so I thought. And, think about it rationally with your little blond lesbian head. Taking Gus away only makes him more visible. Everyone knows he is my son.”  
  
  
  
Brian watched analytically from across the room. Knowing exactly what he must do despite the obvious temptations of this boy. He was poised to intervene at any moment, should the need present itself – for this woman looked like a hissing viper gearing up to strike. He moved slowly forward, making certain he was in the perfect position to react.  
  
  
  
“I knew you’d say that, Justin. Why can’t you just face the facts? Your life is not suitable for a young child... you have made a very dangerous enemy – and Gus needs to be separated from you immediately. You cannot protect yourself, not to mention Gus!” Lindsay spat out, her eyes bulging in rage.  
  
  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” Brian spoke softly.  
  
  
  
Lindsay narrowed her eyes on him. “Who the hell are you?”  
  
  
  
“My name is Brian Kinney... and in answer to your question - I’m Justin’s bodyguard.”  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Bodyguard?” Lindsay asked, with the hint of a sneer in her voice.  
  
  
  
“That’s what the man said, Lindsay. So, you can take your concerns and go find something else to obsess about...” Justin snapped, flicking his eyes away from her in dismissal – pulling them to Brian; shocked and elated he had decided to stay, having the gut feeling that Lindsay’s outburst had provoked him to some degree. No matter what the reasoning, Justin was more than pleased. He had a feeling that Brian was very good at his job; therefore meaning that he could and would keep him and Gus safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
And then, there was the other advantage of keeping his beautiful bodyguard underfoot. Somehow, he would wear Brian down. He would convince Brian to mix business with pleasure... and he knew the pleasure would be unlike anything else he had ever experienced previously. He could be sweet, saucy, conniving or utterly outrageous... but, bottom line – he would have this spectacular man in his bed. Justin tempered himself as he looked at Brian, forcing the lust out of his gaze; instinctively knowing it wouldn’t take much to provoke Brian into bolting... and that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Something else to obsess about? I don’t fucking believe you, Justin. Your immoral lifestyle is what has brought this down on us. By not keeping your private life – exactly that – private, has placed your son... our son in danger,” Lindsay hissed at him. Running her eyes over Brian, dismissing him as insignificant, she scoffed, “Don’t look like much of a bodyguard to me... looks more like one of your little trophy pieces.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt immobilized - speechless, as he watched Brian beginning to move even closer... almost seeming to be in a deliberate prowling gait, his growing rage more than apparent. Brian immediately placed his body in front of Justin’s smaller one, his protective mode immediately falling in place. Justin was barely able to muffle the gasp that threatened to escape at the spectacular and oh so arousing sight Brian made in his protective and enraged stance. Damn, this man is amazing, Justin continued to think in wonder to himself. Each moment he spent with Brian reaffirmed how badly he wanted him... and how committed he was to making this beautiful, untamed beast, irrevocably – his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes flared as he approached the irate woman; her body language and behavior setting him quickly on edge. He didn’t know what had possessed him to announce himself as his bodyguard as he had, except for the fact that this woman had immediately annoyed him. Observing her continued glower and curled lip, Brian marveled that Justin could have gotten it up long enough to have impregnated her. Brian had to hold back the shudder, simply thinking how arduous of a task fucking her must have been, whether drunk or sober. Regardless of that, he would only allow her aggressive behavior to progress so far. When a line was crossed that endangered his client, that was when he would step in. He doubted she would strike out at Justin... but, he knew he would never take that chance. Even a harmless blow rendered against the beautiful blond was something that was unspeakably repugnant to him. Brian wouldn’t even consider his thoughts to be anything other than his professional duty. That was why he was considered the best, he told himself, his complete attention to the task, and elimination of any threat, no matter how minimal it may be.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know if you are simply having a bad day, or if you are really that much of a bitch – nor do I care. My concerns are very clearly focused...” Brian bit out between clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? And, what might those be?” she demanded, while having the good sense to move a step back from Brian’s fierce and assessing gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Those involving the protection of my client,” he answered, as his eyes flickered over her in distaste, before continuing in a menacing tone that had made many others – male and female alike, quiver in trepidation at it’s ferocity – from any and all threats that seek to rise up against him. "Regardless of who he might need protection from---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin continued to watch on in delight, taking immense pleasure in this side of Brian; longing to know all of this man – explore all of him... completely. Unable to resist the impulse, he reached out to trail his hand down the expanse of Brian’s back, smiling as he felt the muscles jerk just as they had earlier when he touched him. _Oh yes, I’m on to you, Mr. Bodyguard. You are far from unaffected by me... and it will only fester and grow until you give into it._  
  
  
  
  
  
Reluctantly dropping his hand, knowing now wasn’t the time, Justin whispered, “Your dedication is more than commendable, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay continued to heatedly glare at both of them. “What exactly are you implying, Mr. Kinney? That I am some sort of a threat to Justin? Who the hell are you to make such unfounded accusations???” As she eyed Brian coldly, she snarled angrily, “Exactly what kind of credentials do you possess, thinking you could be Justin’s bodyguard?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know what has gotten into you, Lindsay, but I would advise you to back the hell off – right now!” Ben hissed, standing in the open doorway. “Trust me – if you could see Brian’s resume, you would feel more of a fool than what your outrageous behavior now represents you to be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin chuckled, while reeling in amazement at Ben’s uncharacteristic outburst. In the entire time Ben had worked for him, Justin had never witnessed him losing his temper as he had just now. He figured everyone had their breaking point – and Lindsay’s attack on Brian seemed to have been Ben’s. It made him further wonder if there was something between Brian and Ben. Justin found he didn’t like the feeling that thought evoked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay swiveled around to stare at Ben. “Fool? Are you kidding me, Ben? I don’t know anything about this man... and you expect me to fall in line and just hand over the safety of my son to his decision making process? Who the hell is he, besides a man that obviously has the two of you completely bedazzled...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I will take into consideration that you don’t know Brian. However, nor did Justin... and yet, he respects my recommendation and has accepted Brian into this position. The reason you haven’t heard of him, is that his assignments have vastly been with government officials, quite obviously public knowledge of the details are never forthcoming. His most recent case was with the Senator – and, as was reported in the press... the assailant was apprehended and the Senator is now safe; all of which was attributed and credited to Brian. He has also worked in the White House guarding the President. I could go on and on...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please don’t, Benjamin. You make me blush with your accolades,” Brian smirked, tongue in cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Benjamin?” Justin queried playfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben scowled at the both of them. “Thanks, Brian. Don’t even think about it, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine. Maybe, he isn’t just one of Justin’s pretty toys and can actually do the job. I’ll reserve judgment on that. You said the White House. Which President? It doesn’t change the fact that if Gus was removed from this environment, his risk would be vastly reduced.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It was Reagan,” Brian answered nonchalantly, waiting for what he knew she would undoubtedly say next.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Reagan got shot,” she laughed bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not on my watch,” Brian purred, watching her coldly and analytically.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, that’s beside the point, isn’t it, dear Lindsay? And, regarding my son, I have sole custody of Gus – administered by a court of law where you appeared and signed off all your rights. Do you remember that? I certainly do. And I swear to you, what you signed away you will never recover,” Justin taunted her mercilessly, moving his body around Brian’s to face her, eye to eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
She clenched her fists at her sides, stomped one foot down in a rage, wanting to lunge at Justin in fury; immediately forestalled by the look in both Brian's and Ben’s eyes. “Sometimes I hate you, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ll deal with it, Lindsay. Comfort yourself in the knowledge that you not only work for me, but you get to live in my home, seeing Gus every day. Don’t rock the boat. I'd have no problem changing either of those conditions, and immediately, if you give me anymore grief,” Justin coldly threatened.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck you, Justin. I swear, I will find a way to reclaim my son and take him away from this life you have subjected him to; one way or another – I will find a way,” she boldly threatened, as she stormed angrily out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved towards Justin, his brow arched, as he announced, “It appears as if you have an enemy there, little songbird.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I tend to agree,” Ben answered. “I’d say we should keep an eye on her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, you two do that, however I think she is just pissed right now. I don’t think she would ever hurt me... or anyone. Now, did I hear police sirens? Are they finally here?” Justin demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
“They are investigating the grounds now. Then, Daphne will show them to the surveillance room. We should be able to pick something up in there,” Ben told him, thinking the security cameras should pick up the identity of who delivered the letter without a problem. Not that it would be the man behind the threats – but, it should give them the first tangible lead they had been given to date.  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s good, Ben. They should find something there," Brian stated. Then, pausing before continuing, "The security system is up to date, isn’t it Ben?” Brian asked in typical demanding fashion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded. “State of the art. Trust me, no glitch will be found there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I hope not. That would be unfortunate, along with being a loss of the best lead so far.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ben does know what he’s doing, Brian. I only hire the best... and speaking of that, thank you for deciding to stay,” Justin said, finding his sincerity in this moment to be genuine, along with the realization that he really believed he needed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled. “Say that when you get my bill.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sure it will be monstrous, but if Ben got Daphne to sign off on it, I guess it won’t quite bankrupt me,” he laughed, at the moment not caring how much he was paying Brian to be here... just pleased that he was here.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stagger you – yes, bankrupt you – perhaps not. However, I think you’ll find my services to be well worth the price tag attached,” Brian returned, grimacing at his poor choice of words as soon as he heard the lusty chuckle that erupted from Justin’s perfect lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t doubt that at all, Mr. Bodyguard. Tell me, how in-depth does your protection extend? Will you be sleeping in my room... my bed – all in the interest of keeping my body safe?” Justin asked, moving closer until his body was almost brushing against Brian’s.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben laughed behind them. “Sorry, Justin. I hate to be the one to burst your bubble. But, Brian never mixes business with pleasure.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that so, Brian? Is there nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise?” Justin whispered throatily, his hand reaching up to move up and down Brian’s chest, his fingers deliberately playing with the buttons; eyes smoky and hot lifting to meet Brian’s, neither of them wanting to break the connection.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhhhh, better have this battle of wills later. I hear the pitter patter of flatfoots approaching,” Ben advised, with a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached up to gently flick Justin’s hand away, once again wondering when this little shit would stop getting the best of him. He watched as a familiar officer stepped into the room, scowling and mumbling under his breath. Following dutifully on his heels, was a much younger cop, his eyes wide as they took in the room – becoming even wider when they fell upon Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Horvath,” Brian greeted.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian Kinney. Well, I’ll be damned. Now what the hell are you doing, being caught up in this circus? I thought you didn’t handle celebrities.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian lips grimaced as he looked over at Justin. “Yeah, well, I guess there’s an exception to every rule.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes lit up, as Ben groaned; all three of them realizing what Brian had just said... and how the spoiled rock star would respond. “Really, Brian? We’ll take this discussion up later.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben moved forward to usher them into the room, before closing the door behind them. He took the letter from Justin, handing it immediately to the detective. “This is the letter Justin received here today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Very good. Can you bag this, James?” he asked, looking at his befuddled junior partner, after carefully viewing the contents of the note. When no answer was forthcoming, the detective shouted louder, “Montgomery? What the hell is your problem? Can you bag the evidence?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhhh yeah, sure. Sorry. Fuck. Horvath... I thought I told you to call me Hunter,” the kid grumbled as he slipped on a glove and dealt with the letter and envelope.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snickered as he watched Carl glower at his young partner. “Recruiting them young these days, huh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s fresh out of the academy. The chief wants me to show him the ropes. See where he best fits in.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh huh. You have fun with that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, I’m assuming you've been hired on as Justin’s bodyguard...?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, looking from Carl’s annoyed face, to James ‘Hunter’ Montgomery’s seemingly star gazed expression. “Yes, I decided the need was definitely present. So, what have you found? A face attached to the delivery of the note?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m afraid not. All surveillance cameras inside the house are operational and recording properly...” Carl began to explain.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Inside the house?” Ben asked at once.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunter nodded, finally regaining his composure. “There was nothing on the cameras for outside, particularly the one over the door and the front gates. They were black and apparently disconnected.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked towards Ben with an even deeper concern present than he had reading the note earlier. “You know what this means, don’t you, Ben?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Brian. Justin’s attacker is someone that has full access to the house... and we have no idea who it is,” Ben answered fearfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl nodded in agreement. “I’d say that’s exactly what we have here. We will run this for prints... but, my gut tells me it will be clean – again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I believe you’re right, Carl,” Brian said, with a grim nod. Looking towards Justin, he asked, “Do you trust me, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked confused for a brief moment, before he answered, “I told you this already, Brian. Yes, I trust you. Ben believes in you and what you can do. That’s enough for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, here’s the deal. I need to go back home for a couple of days. I had just come back from another long job and I have things to clear up there. Quite honestly, when I came here I didn’t expect to take the position. Before I can fully commit and focus, I need to wrap these things up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head in confusion. “What the hell, Brian? Are you saying you’re taking the job, but now you are leaving me... at a time like this, leaving me here with an enemy in my midst?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please tell me you are not saying that, Brian,” Ben grumbled, all eyes in the room fastened on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, that’s not what I’m saying. Here is what we are going to do. Justin is coming with me – today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Road trip with you, Mr. Bodyguard? That sounds positively delicious..." Justin purred, as his eyes lit up in excitement – his gaze smoldering as it fixated on Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben rolled his eyes seeing that Justin still wasn't giving the matter of his safety the attention it deserved; along with realizing Brian would have his hands more than full with Justin. He had never seen Justin so instantly taken with another man. And in Justin's world – he came in contact with a lot of men; opportunity was always available for him to explore. This wasn't just one of his standard fleeting interests – gauging Justin's every word and action; his body language was more than clear... the young star was making it his mission to have Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
He smirked thinking that Justin was going to be very disappointed as he knew Brian's policy so well. He never mixed business with pleasure. Brian might fuck a client afterwards – but, never during. Justin wasn't good on restraint or patience. He would struggle with that... and undoubtedly make bad choices to draw Brian's attention to him more fully. Justin didn't know that kind of behavior was a bad idea when dealing with Brian. His friend didn't handle his authority being disrespected – and he had the feeling Justin would attempt that daily. Brian might give him a little bit of rope, but when all was said and done the noose would tighten upon Justin's neck and Brian would win both the battle and the war.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben was about to scold Justin, hoping to get his attention back to where it belonged – completely on his dilemma, but was frozen immobile when he looked at Brian. _Fuck_ , he thought to himself. _Son-of-a-bitch_ , his thoughts continued, disbelief and total shock sending him reeling. On the verge of speaking, he had looked towards Brian, finding him still with an unwavering hot gaze on Justin. It was no surprise that Brian wanted Justin, however his inability to keep it masked was a surprise of paramount proportions. Brian's eyes shifted to meet Ben's, resulting in his gaze diverting from lust blown to being pissed and irritated. Ben sighed, realizing Brian's task just became even more tenuous.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, Brian?" Ben asked, his head shaking in his continued shocked disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not now, Ben," Brian snapped in fury. Averting his eyes from the both of them, he looked towards a befuddled looking Horvath and his partner that seemed to be star struck by Justin. "Are the two of you finished here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Brian. We have what we need for now. I'll need a number to contact you, Mr. Taylor," Carl said, as he flipped open a notepad ready to write down the information.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was about to answer, when he was forestalled by Brian. "Any messages you need to relay to Mr. Taylor can go through me. I believe you have my numbers."  
  
  
  
  
  
Horvath nodded. "Yes, I have them. For God's sake, be careful. This could be an over zealous fan, or you could have a total crackpot on your hands. Best not take any chances."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you ever known me to do that?" Brian asked. Glaring at the uplifted eyebrow Carl was leveling upon him, he continued, "Okay, I'll clarify. Have you ever known me to place my client at risk?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Point taken. Mr. Taylor, you're in very good hands here. I'd suggest you do exactly as he tells you to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked, as he playfully answered, "Oh, I'm quite certain I will be in very good hands, Detective. I have every intention of doing everything he says."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes narrowed on Justin in anger, quickly deciphering the sultry tone Justin employed. "Thanks, Carl. We should be back within a few days. And, then... this house will be undergoing a large amount of changes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben and Justin asked in unison, "Changes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll discuss that later," Brian clipped out, not secure in speaking too freely in this all too busy household.  
  
  
  
  
  
Horvath made his way to the door, looking back at Hunter that stood staring in disbelief. "Montgomery? You coming?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," he blushed, finally managing to tear his gaze away from Justin. "Uhmmm, but do you think it's a good idea to just let them leave?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are not suspects, James. We can't hold them on anything," Carl answered in exasperation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked, seeing the young officer's interest clearly, thinking he could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. He moved forward slowly, bestowing his trademark 'Sunshine' smile. "Hunter? That was your name, wasn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right, Mr. Taylor. It's good of you to remember..." Hunter said almost breathlessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin turned, winking at Brian deliberately, before he leaned forward to kiss Hunter deeply on the lips. His hand reaching up to cup the boy's cheek. He pulled away to smile at the wide-eyed expression fixed on him. "Wasn't that so much nicer than an autograph?" Justin waited for him to nod, before continuing, "Don't you worry about me. I will be well taken care of."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, thanks, Mr. Taylor. We'll be in touch," Hunter stammered, as he moved to follow his impatiently waiting partner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the door was closed behind them, Brian snapped, "Was that necessary, Taylor? It was obvious the kid had a crush on you... and now you blow it even more out of proportion."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Had to give the boy something. He was actually kind of sweet," Justin answered. Moving back to stand next to Brian, he purred silkily, "Could it be that you were jealous, Mr. Kinney?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's get one thing perfectly clear, song bird. I am here to keep your bratty little ass alive... and nothing else," Brian snapped, wishing that his whole body believed the words that fell from his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben snorted behind him. "So, what's the plan, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Before we go any further, I want to establish one thing about this little vacation..." Justin began, his tone going from sexy to serious in one beat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Brian asked warily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't leave without my son... most especially, not now," Justin said adamantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course not. Leaving him behind was never an option. However... that will be the end of the passenger list."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben narrowed his eyes, before he said, "Just the three of you? What the hell, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Bruckner. You're coming too... but that's the end of it. I can't trust anyone in this house."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now wait just a minute. Who is gonna watch over Gus?" Justin asked in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, having that detail more than resolved, at least in his mind, before he answered, "I have that all in hand... for now, I just need you ready to leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not a problem, Brian. I'll let Daphne know what's going on and make certain Gus and Justin's bags are packed. Anything else I can do?" Ben asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually, yes. I need a blueprint of the house, every room... and every piece of the land. Then, I need a complete list of everyone that not only has access to the house – but, to Justin as well. That can be compiled on the way. Any other questions from either of you?" Brian virtually barked out, more than anxious to get on the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin, could I have a moment with Brian before we leave?" Ben abruptly asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure, I want to let Gus know what's going on. I'll see you soon," Justin responded, as his eyes gave Brian another thorough once over, before he headed towards the door; his back tensing when he heard Brian call out to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes dark and intent, Brian called out, "Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Brian?" Justin asked with an arched brow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything is going to be fine. You and your son will be safe... and then you can get back to a normal life."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. "Thanks, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My pleasure," he smiled. "Meet me outside when you're ready. I do have a pool, but you will need to bring Gus a swim suit and any toys he uses in the pool. My home is not accustomed to having children."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben snorted, responding without thinking, "More of a luxurious fuck pad."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? How very interesting. I'd love to see that in play... and I am more than certain that you will keep me very entertained and satisfied, Mr. Bodyguard," Justin purred, switching from appreciative to sexy siren in one solitary moment. Justin laughed at Brian's harsh expletive, before he completed his exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something on your mind, Ben?" Brian asked with impatience.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben stared at him in exasperation. "As a matter of fact, yes. Reagan? What the fuck was that all about? And more importantly – what the hell are you playing at with Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She was being a bitch and she really pissed me off. I actually thought it was funny, but she didn't get the joke," Brian answered blandly. "And, I didn't realize I was playing at anything with Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. She wouldn't get it. I don't think she likes you either, and when she finds out you've taken Gus away – she will be livid," Ben stated in warning. "Now, back to Justin..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave it alone, Ben. I know what I'm doing," Brian snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Normally I would agree, but I saw how you were looking at him. I – uh – mean, I'm not saying you can't manage it... but, I know how serious you've always been about your 'non fraternization' policy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glared back at him, unwilling to accept how revealing his expressions had been. His biggest fear being – if Ben had read it, had Justin deciphered it as well? Denial or not, that was a scenario that could play out very badly. "The policy remains unchanged, regardless if my work becomes attached to appealing blond boy ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You may think it's that simple... but, if Justin discovers how much he is getting to you – he will be relentless," Ben warned him with a mocking smile, not falling for his friend's nonchalance for one moment. If not for the extreme danger Justin was obviously in, he would have been amused by these turn of events. Never had he watched Brian squirm as he had with Justin. The others probably wouldn't notice it. Brian's squirming was very subtle, and only properly visible by one who both knew him and who had a trained eye. Ben was blessed to be in both categories. "Brian, you are the best... and I don't trust anyone else to keep Justin as safe as you can, but if you lose your focus because his allure has become too distracting for you, this could end very badly. If it comes to that, it might be wise to bend your rules and relieve that tension."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Benjamin Bruckner... how shocking! Are you implying that I should fuck my client?" Brian replied tongue-in-cheek, attempting to portray an air of indifference.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben sighed. "I'm just saying you need to consider all your options. Everything is _not_ always black and white."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop fussing, Ben. Now, shouldn't you be throwing your things in a bag?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'll be right back. And, I have the blueprints you want in the surveillance room. I'll bring them with us. Uhhh, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What now?" he asked wearily, wondering if they would ever get the hell out of here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You said you had a plan for a caregiver for Gus. Who do you know that is so trustworthy and available?" Ben asked, almost afraid of Brian's solution.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his brow furrowing in thought. "She is beyond trustworthy and most likely available... but, I will need to do some groveling. We have a love/hate relationship - and it depends which side of the fence we are on. I'm not sure I recall which side we're on right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is there a chance she will turn you down?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who could outlast against the Kinney charm?" Brian quirked. "However, in that unlikely event, I'll just have to play my trump card. Her son, Michael."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Michael? As in your best friend, Michael... the one I just met at your house?" Ben asked, his eyes lighting up with interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked. "The one and only. Are you sure you don't want to stay behind now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think this trip just became infinitely more interesting. I will just go get ready... and make sure I pack for every contingency."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben was just about out the door, when Brian shouted out, "Don't forget the lube and condoms."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed as Ben flipped him off before he passed through the door, his face scrunching into a deep frown as he pulled out his cell phone, scanning the numbers, in order to make his phone call. One that he was certain would garner him what he wanted... but, having to ooze sweetness would probably fill his perfect orthodontics with more cavities than he could count. Hearing her snippy tone immediately answering, he internally groaned, thinking she was having a bad day. Just fucking perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Debbie, oh sweet mother of my heart..." Brian drawled, all but choking over the words. Despite the fact that she had been more of a mother than his own ever had been; Brian Kinney didn't bestow such accolades.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Brian. What the fuck has happened? Is it Michael? Did you get hurt on that job? Talk to me, asshole. What's wrong?" she demanded in rapid Debbie fashion, not sparing a breath to let him speak. "Dammit, Brian... what's going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you would allow me to speak... I will tell you," Brian responded patiently, sounding far more reasonable than he was in actuality feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie breathed in and out deeply. "Nobody is hurt... sick?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"To my knowledge, everyone is just fine... at least for now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"For now? What the hell does that mean?" she nearly shrieked into the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need a favor... and it's a big one," he told her in all sincerity, and she must have picked up on it through the phone line when she didn't respond with her standard sarcasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
She let out a long sigh. "I can tell it's important by how you're behaving. You never ask for help... and now to do so in a nice manner. I'm afraid to ask. Okay, let's hear it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need you to babysit in my home for the next few days. I would need you to stay over and supervise the child. You would be paid very well," Brian said, trying to sweeten the pot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A baby? Well, I'll be damned. You actually put that cock somewhere other than a twink's ass," she said, beginning to roar in hysterical laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed. This was going to be even more difficult than he had imagined. "It's not my baby. And, he's not really a baby. The boy is four years old and the son of my new client. I need to bring them home with me for the next few days, so I can wrap up some loose ends before I can fully commit to this case. This young man is in a great deal of danger, Debbie... and I really need to get a handle on it, so I can keep him – both of them, alive and well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's the client? Would I know him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You might if you listen to pop music. My client is Justin Taylor. He's a singer... and someone has marked him to die."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin Taylor? I know his music. I've seen him on TV. Beautiful boy... and he has a baby? And someone wants to hurt him?" she shouted in outrage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Debbie. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Can you take care of Justin's child while I have them at my home? Please, Debbie," Brian asked, virtually biting his tongue feeling as if foreign words were passing from his lips, as he humbled himself placing his success or failure solely at her mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie let out a loud cackle. "Of course, I will dip shit. I was enjoying making you squirm. When do you want me there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We haven't left Justin's home yet, but are due to shortly. Give me at least a couple of hours. Thank you, Debbie. I owe you one," Brian admitted, knowing she would play off of this for a long time to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
"One? Are you fucking kidding me? You owe me a dozen times over... and I swear, some day I will collect," she told him roughly, but Brian could hear the smile in her voice... and knew everything was good between them, at least at this particular moment. That part of his mission resolved, Brian ended the call telling her he'd see her soon, preparing himself for the mocking smile and the 'you owe me' looks he would be receiving for the next few days... and for much longer thereafter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at the time, thinking it was taking them longer to leave than he would have preferred. He slid his phone into his pocket, momentarily stiffening when a smaller, lithe body nestled against his back. Fuck, why hadn't he heard him, Brian thought, as he berated himself. Then, he remembered that Ben had left the door ajar, but that still didn't attribute as to why he hadn't heard him. Brian bit his lip, as Justin slid his hands around Brian's waist, anchoring himself to him. He would not give in. Just a moment longer of feeling that hot... and from what he could feel – well proportioned body pressed against his own; then he would find the resolve to extricate himself and conduct himself in a professional manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who the hell was he kidding? Certainly, not himself. He might try to tell Ben he was immune... but, he knew he was far from that. If not for this case... and the danger the blond was in – he would have had him pinned to the wall, the carpet, the door – anything that would afford him the luxury of fucking his ass senseless. When this was over, he told himself... he would be doing exactly that. No other ending could he fathom or accept.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alone at last, Brian..." Justin whispered, as his hands moved up and down Brian's chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought I had arranged to meet you outside," Brian grumbled. Knowing he was making a mistake in not severing himself from Justin's clinging grasp, Brian asked him, "Are you and Gus ready to go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep, we're all set. Just waiting on you... but, there's no rush, is there? I mean, you're here now and I know you won't let anything happen to me. So, how about we get to know each other a bit better?" Justin rasped in a low husky growl, as his fingers began to toy with the belt at Brian's waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing he had to get a handle on this fast, before things escalated so far he could never pull them back, Brian moved his hands to cover Justin's; squeezing them firmly yet gently as he forcibly removed them. Turning around, he placed his standard indifferent and cold gaze upon his face. "We can get to know each other during the ride. Now, if you're ready, Mr. Taylor – shall we get going? I'm sure Ben will be with us shortly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moistened his lips deliberately, smiling, as Brian wasn't quick enough to hide his darkening gaze. "I am more than ready for you, Mr. Kinney. I have every intention of getting to know you much better on this little trip. And, trust me, Mr. Bodyguard... I _always_ get what I want...  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Buckle up, little songbird. I'd hate to see your fate decided by my reckless driving," Brian quipped, as he pulled out of Justin's driveway, more than ready to go home for a few days and to a place that he could monitor with ease.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin immediately buckled himself in, looking over to Brian with a sultry smile. "I'm sure anything you are driving is well under control."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usually," he clipped out, unwilling to discuss any sexual references delivered by this little firebrand at this particular moment in time; most especially in this confined space. "Perhaps, you would have been more comfortable riding with Ben and your son. My car is not made with family life in mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, no it isn't," Justin said, as he reached out to touch the polished leather. He turned his intense blue eyes towards Brian, watching him silently for a long moment. "This is a 'you wish you could fuck me car'... and a look you carry extremely well, Mr. Bodyguard. And, Gus is fine riding with Ben. They are very close, and I know that Ben would protect my son with his life."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "We agree on that... perhaps the only thing. From what I have observed so far, Ben is the only person in your home that I completely trust."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think as you look deeper you will find a few more, at the very least – Daphne," he said, in defense of his manager and closest and dearest friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah yes, that's a possibility. I wasn't really thinking about her. She seems okay, although I intend to investigate everyone thoroughly. And, if they don't pass my testing... they cannot reside inside your home when we return," Brian informed him sternly, flicking a brief gaze to meet his passenger's shocked eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head incredulously. "That's the changes you spoke of? It's not going to happen, Brian. I am not going to change my entire life, my son's life, to placate you and give my entire way of life over to what is probably merely an over zealous fan."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you want me around protecting your ass... you will do exactly as I tell you to do. This is not the work of an admiring fan, and I think you know that. If you want to stay alive to watch your son grow up, you will do things my way," Brian snapped, pausing to glare at the blond as he weaved in and out of traffic, noticing in the rear view mirror Ben was having a hard time keeping up. "I am not a total unfeeling asshole, despite what my reputation represents... I get that you are not used to following orders; but get this very clearly, blondie – this is to save not only your life, but your son's as well. If you don't want my brand of protection, I will turn this car around and leave you in the care you have been under. Open and vulnerable to stalkers that appear to be admitted to your property at will!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. We'll do things your way – for now," Justin grumbled, turning his head to look outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy. I wouldn't worry too much about your staff upheaval quite yet. Many of them might check out fine. And, let's be realistic – you don't need all of them living underfoot."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled playfully. "What can I say? I'm a spoiled brat. I like having all the things that I need... and want at my immediate disposal." Justin reached over to run a finger up and down Brian's thigh. "Everything," Justin purred in a velvety growl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth as he kept his eyes straight ahead and away from the greatest temptation that had ever fallen into his grasp. He wanted Justin Taylor, wanted him badly. But, he couldn't have him. Not right now. In line with his standard 'trick policy' - fucking Justin wouldn't matter. However, his responses to Justin Taylor were not normal. Even without touching him, Brian knew unequivocally that Justin could never fall under his 'one fuck only' policy. He would want him again and again... and he would fuck him over and over; in doing so he would lose his focus. Everything and everyone that came near Justin would appear as a threat to Brian. He wouldn't be able to effectively protect him that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again, he removed Justin's hand from his thigh, forcing it onto his own lap. "Let me give you a little bit of insight into me," Brian hissed through clenched teeth. "I do the hunting. End of story."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see. So, what you're saying is that I'm playing this game wrong," Justin said, instantly understanding his error and thinking to have the solution. "Now, I just need to make you want to chase me... which I think you already do, but I'm sure I can find a way or two to escalate that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin, you know how hot you are, let's not belabor that point. But, I am here to protect you. I can't do that with all of these other distractions in the way. I can't do anything to pull my focus. I need you to understand that, and not fight me at every turn," Brian said, turning to face him with a hot glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I get what you're saying loud and clear, Brian. You have all but admitted that you want me. Big mistake," Justin said, as he wet his lips deliberately, his eyes lowering to the bulge in Brian's jeans. "The things I could do to you, Brian. Right now in this car. Ever been sucked off as you're driving? Admittedly, it would be difficult in these seats... but, trust me, Brian – for you, I could get it done."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I have, little twat. You fail to understand who I am. Men beg to touch me... and I am very selective on who receives my attention. And, those who do know it's only a one off deal... and that doesn't discourage them. They consider themselves lucky to have had the honor of being fucked by me. So, keep that in mind, Justin. I will never be one of your adoring fucks that falls upon your every syllable – whether sung or spoken," Brian snapped, knowing he needed to be ignoring Justin and not feeding into this conversation; realizing the more intimate knowledge he gave Justin – the more power he was giving the kid to find a way to get to him. And he was doing a good enough job of that on his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, as his eyes took in the perimeter of what was obviously Brian's well protected home. Gates and alarms that were leagues ahead of his own. He whistled under his breath. "Very nice, Brian. I think we should be very safe here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was designed more for my own privacy, but yes you and your son should be safe here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we'll have this fascinating little discussion again soon, Mr. Bodyguard. For now... I will concede to your wishes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's the way it has to be, Justin. Your safety is the only thing that matters right now. The future will take care of itself," Brian told him, unable to taper the fire that still kindled in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sliding out of the car, watching for Ben's car that hadn't pulled into the driveway yet, Justin moved to stand directly in front of Brian, whispering softly, "Yes, the future will take care of itself, Brian. In the end, I will have everything I want... and I think we both know it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled as the scowl spread across Brian's face, knowing he had hit his mark. His thoughts more than clear... _Yes, you fight it, Mr. Bodyguard. I will have it all. And as for your rules... they won't exist with me. Before we're finished you will be the one who adores me more than any other ever has before you._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
The caller picked up the phone, making the unfortunate call. When the crisp answer came across the line, the nervous caller froze for a long moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello? Is that you?" came out in a resounding hiss. "Of course it is, I can hear your nervous breathing. What the fuck is going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did it. I left the note. It was delivered to Justin," the voice stammered fearfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And? Obviously, the cops were called. Did you see Justin? Is he torn apart with fear?" was the excited, almost gleeful voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
The part the caller had been dreading. "Not exactly. Seems he has some high powered protection, and Justin seems very much at ease. A bodyguard... from what I've been able to discover – a very good one."  
  
  
  
  
  
A hiss came across the line. "Did you get a name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd hardly call you without that. The name is Brian Kinney. I did some digging. He's worked for the CIA – all his cases have been high profile and very successful."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's of no matter. No one man is going to stand in the way of my plans for Justin Taylor," the voice said in brutal determination.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What should I do next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A slight pause on the line. "Do nothing for now. I need to investigate this Brian Kinney. I'll be in touch."  
  
  
  
  
  
Without a further word the call was ended, leaving the caller relieved and tense that it had ended; also with the certainty that the delay in further action would only be temporary. Justin Taylor was marked to die... no other outcome would the 'boss' accept, no matter how deprived the world would be in suffering the loss of that immense beauty and talent. The die had been cast, and the course would be carried out – all until the inevitable end had been reached.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Debbie beamed from ear to ear as she bounced an exuberant Gus on her knee. She looked to Justin with a wide smile, "I can't believe you have a son. When I watched you on TV, you looked to be a baby yourself. He's just so beautiful... and the image of you, Sunshine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sunshine?" Brian echoed from behind them, chuckling in mocking humor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at Brian, before flashing his trademark smile on Debbie. "Thank you, Debbie." Looking back towards Brian, he explained, "The press dubbed me 'the voice of an angel with the sunshine smile'. It stuck, and now they refer to me as Sunshine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are protecting Justin, and you don't know something as basic as that?" Debbie asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just came on board today. Such trivial little matters haven't fallen into my knowledge base, as of yet," Brian quirked blandly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin continued to smile at Debbie, finding her boisterous enthusiasm more than appealing, it was genuine; something that was not commonplace in his world. "I can't thank you enough for doing this, Debbie. Gus means the world to me... and I can tell that he'll be in great hands while we are here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're damn right he will be," she agreed emphatically. "He's a sweetheart. I won't want to see you leave with him... and we just met."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes, looking at her closely. "Well, you know, Justin could probably use a live in nanny. One that we can trust..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked, before he answered, "What Brian means to say is a nanny that _he_ can trust."  
  
  
  
  
  
Deb smiled broadly. "I've known Brian Kinney a long time, Sunshine. I understand his terminology only too well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben walked into the room, handing Brian a thick folder. "Here's the data you wanted, Brian. All the specs on everyone living at the house, in Justin's employ and the blueprints."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Ben. I'll take a look at this later. For now, I better go order us in some dinner. Any preferences?" Brian asked, looking around at all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie scowled, shaking her head at Brian in reproach. "If you had any food in the house I'd cook for us. You will need to get some provisions in the fridge for Gus."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Already on it, Mother Dear. The store is due to deliver at any time now," Brian mockingly told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Delivery? They don't deliver to _my_ house! Well, I'm sure you forgot something. When they leave I'll make a list..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do that," Brian said, in dismissal. "Now, back to dinner. If someone doesn't speak up, I will just order a mixture of Thai. Any objections?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged, before he answered, "Anything is fine. I can eat virtually anything..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben choked on that, seeing the heated look that passed between Brian and Justin. "Right. I'll just leave you to it. I'm hoping to make myself a date for later tonight. That is, if you don't need me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Date?" Justin asked, with interest. "Who have you met so quickly?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ben has a crush on my best friend. They met earlier when Ben tracked me down," Brian explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie immediately perked up, quickly giving Ben the once over, smiling her approval. "My Michael? Sweetheart, you can take him on a date any time. You want me to call him over?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the assist, Debbie. But, he gave me the number earlier. I'll give him a call after dinner," he smiled graciously. "Is there a good club to take him to?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian and Debbie answered simultaneously. "Babylon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Babylon?" Justin asked. "What's that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a gay club down on Liberty Avenue. There are many... but that one is the best. If you can't find a hookup there, then you won't find one anywhere," Debbie answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian, his eyes lighting up, that was nothing short of calculating. He looked towards Ben pleadingly, his head of security quickly groaning – knowing exactly where this was heading. "Hell no, Justin. Don't you even think about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, come on, Ben. It will be fun. I need to get out... have some fun. They won't be expecting me to do that. Not here. Not right now. Please, take me with you. I promise to do my own thing. You won't even know I'm there," he said, looking at Ben innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian cleared his throat, looking at Ben and Justin with an arched brow. "Aren't you asking the wrong man for permission, little songbird?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Brian... please," he asked, looking up at him beseechingly. "I promise I'll stay right by your side. I just want to go out, do things like a normal man would do. Please."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Except you are not normal, Justin. You are a superstar..." Brian began, and was about to say more, when Debbie cleared her throat to advise him not to say more with Gus' inquisitive eyes looking up at Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed wearily knowing he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, yet knowing he was going to do just that as he looked at the expectant faces. He looked towards Ben. "I expect you to stay alert, date or not." Then he turned back to Justin. "As for you... stay out of trouble. The very instant I say it's time to leave... that is exactly what you will do. No fuss, no questions asked."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir, Mr. Bodyguard. Anything you say," Justin purred. He smiled as he watched Brian shaking his head as he left them to go order dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know what you're up to, Justin. It's not going to work. Brian won't break his rules... not even for you," Ben told him flatly, staring him down with disapproval in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll see, Ben. Oh yes, we'll see," Justin said, with a calculating smile. _Babylon, yes that was the key,_ Justin thought. It would be at Babylon that Brian would see just what levels he would go to; Brian would be so tormented with lust he would give into it. Justin smiled in anticipation. _Yes, Brian... tonight will be the night._  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Brian stood before the mirror, visually assessing himself as he always did before a night at Babylon. He had been forced to deviate from his normal 'hunting' wardrobe, as tonight he would not only be working, but would be forced to be packing as well. Tonight, he wore a red shirt, with the top two buttons open, tight jeans to accentuate his perfect ass and hips, and a weapon holstered to his side. A weapon that he hoped he wouldn't need. However, already observing Justin's penchant for finding and causing trouble – he wouldn't be the least bit surprised for it to become necessary.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head as he stood before the mirror, Brian knew what he was doing. He wasn't preening, or double checking his appearance. He knew he looked good. Better than good. He was hot and he undoubtedly knew just that. Brian was doing something he never did, in work or pleasure. He was stalling. It wasn't that he was worried about protecting Justin at Babylon. His gut told him they had at least a day or two of grace before the stalker attacked again. Taking Justin from his home environment would have caught the perpetrator off guard, gave them pause for thought before the next attack. That would only work to Brian's advantage... and in return – Justin's. In that time, Brian could investigate everyone in Justin's household and employ, resulting in returning Justin to a much more secure home.  
  
  
  
  
  
No, Brian's wariness about this night had nothing to do with protecting his client. He was certain he could do that... even in the bustling atmosphere of Babylon. His concern centered around Justin's agenda for tonight... He was no fool. He knew exactly what the adorable little songbird planned. Tonight, Brian knew he needed to be at the top of his game – in more ways than one. Without a doubt, tonight Justin would step up his seduction attempts... and, on the grand stage afforded at Babylon. Brian groaned, knowing this was looking to be a long and extremely difficult night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian flinched when he heard the tap on his bedroom door, immediately tensing with the thoughts it would be Justin. Forcing a calm expression on his face, a calm that was far from present in the rest of him, he strode to the door, widely opening it, letting out a slow whoosh of relief seeing that it was Ben. Motioning him inside with a quick wave of his hand, Brian followed behind him after closing the door. Brian looked at Ben curiously for a short moment, before he asked, "Something I can do for you, Ben?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben laughed. "Was that relief I just viewed on your face? Expecting someone else... or should I say, dreading it to be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ben. I'm so not in the mood for it," Brian snapped, as he slipped on his jacket, effectively covering the firearm he carried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Poor Brian. It's going to be a long... and _hard_ night for you, isn't it. Emphasis on the hard," Ben chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's scowl darkened, before he said, "I'd watch it, Bruckner. Don't make me fuck with you on your date tonight. The one with my best friend, remember?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hadn't forgotten. Uh Brian, I hate harping on the subject... but, are you going to be able to handle this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin at Babylon? Piece of cake. I'd say we have a bit of grace with our hasty departure, different locale. Regardless of that, I don't intend to let my guard down," Brian answered, as he headed towards the door, pretending not to understand what Ben had really been asking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice try, Brian... but, we both know we're not talking about your ability to protect Justin tonight. I agree he should be safe enough there tonight, outside of some excitable fans; which is something the kid gets everywhere he goes. I am talking about this not so one sided attraction between the two of you. Are you going to be able to handle it when he really puts on the pressure – on the Babylon stage – where you have to watch all the other queers drooling to yank his ass to the backroom? What will you do if he takes a trick back there?" Ben asked bluntly, getting directly in Brian's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes flickered for a brief moment. The possibility having not occurring to him for the first time tonight. He didn't know how he would react. All he knew was he had to be by his side to maintain his safety... and handle it. "Well then, I guess since I have to watch over the kid, I'll have to grab my own trick to pass the time while he's getting his rocks off. Bari't sound very challenging to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Always so flippant and quick to answer, Bri. It's not as simple as that, and we both know it," Ben clipped out. "Somehow, Justin has done the unthinkable and gotten under the impenetrable skin of Brian Kinney. There is only one choice that I can see."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh? And, what might that be... all knowing one?" Brian asked drolly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give into it and get the kid out of your system. Then, you can get back to the business of protecting him until we find out who is trying to kill him," Ben thundered back, unwilling to admit how worried he was about this unneeded distraction Brian had towards Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gazed at Ben with cold eyes. "How I handle or don't handle Justin is my business. I do believe I am in charge now. If that's not the case, you can take his blond boy ass back home and deal with what comes for him next. Is that what you want, Ben?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know that's not what I want. I came to you, remember? At this point, I think you are the only man that can keep him safe. I'm just fucking scared here. You never get distracted... and, I've seen the signs all day, Brian. You can't keep your eyes off of him. Just admit it, Brian. You want him," Ben whispered in a low voice, as they ventured their way into the hallway, en route to the staircase.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the top of the stairs, Brian swiveled around, piercing Ben with his eyes. "Fine. I want him. Who the fuck wouldn't? That doesn't mean I can't resist his charms while effectively doing my job. Now, after the job is over... that's another matter entirely." His eyes floated around, making certain they were alone, his senses telling him that might not be the case, but his eyes finding no visual proof of it. "When Justin is safe once again, and his stalker is either dead or behind bars – I don't give a damn which – that boy's ass will be all mine, until I decide I've had enough of it. That, my friend is a promise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben shook his head as he watched Brian vault down the stairs. Running a hand through his hair, he groaned aloud, "We are all so totally fucked..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, and I do hope soon in deed as well, Ben," Justin whispered into Ben's ear, coming up swiftly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww, fuck. You heard all of that, didn't you?" Ben asked wearily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked, before moving to descend the staircase. "I heard all I needed to hear. Of course, it wasn't nothing I didn't know already. Now, shall we go?" Eyes narrowing on Ben sharply, his voice immediately changed from playful to assertive. "Brian isn't to know I heard what he said, got that, Ben?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever, Justin. I'm out of it now. I've given Brian all the warnings I know to give. What happens now, happens," Ben said in a combination of exasperation and resignation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. Now, let's go have a fun evening," Justin said in parting as he shot down the stairs, more anxious than before to begin this little outing. Justin sauntered into Brian's living room, his eyes lighting up seeing Brian impatiently waiting for them. His thoughts very clear. Wait until the job is over... oh, I don't think so, Mr. Bodyguard. Game is on tonight... and, once I'm finished – you won't be able to hold out...  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes briefly slithered over Justin's skin tight leather pants, before they slipped away just as quickly in pretended indifference. "Are you ready, songbird?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, Brian. I am more than ready. What about Ben, isn't he coming with us?" Justin asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's going to meet us there. He thinks he's on a proper date," Brian said with a slight sneer, almost shuddering in distaste at the sound of 'date' passing through his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"By your reaction, I see that you don't follow such normal processes," Justin shrewdly observed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see a lot, little boy. However, you are correct. I am not a date kind of guy. Not now. Not ever," Brian said, as he opened and closed the door behind them, securing the alarm system before they stepped off the porch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll just see about that, Mr. Kinney. I think you just haven't met your match yet... or perhaps you have, and just fighting it..." Justin said, watching him closely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "Such a man doesn't exist. Just keep your little songwriter perception directed away from me and aimed towards the rest of the saps in your spectrum."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. "So many issues in you, Mr. Bodyguard. But, I think they are repairable. In fact, I'm going to make a bold prediction."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sliding into the 'vette, watching as Justin buckled himself in, Brian arched a brow as he produced his most bored expression, before asking, "And, what might that be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Before this assignment of yours is completed - you, Brian Kinney will ask me, Justin Taylor on a date. And, it will be entirely of your own volition," Justin told him, not one doubt present in his mind. Adding further fuel to the fire, Justin taunted, "Whether or not I accept, of course, remains to be seen..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes as he punched in the security code to open the front gates, pausing only to ascertain they closed behind him. Pulling out onto the highway, he flickered a brief glance to his ballsy passenger, before he spoke, "One, it will never happen, Taylor... and two, we both know you would be salivating for the opportunity."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin held his tongue, looking out the window, not wanting to unduly alarm Brian quite yet. He had no way of knowing if Brian would turn the car around and take them back to his home... and that wouldn't befit his plan at all. _No, Brian. I won't be the one salivating tonight. You will be the one to lose your precious control. Then, I will have what I most what... what we both want._  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“So, Ben is meeting us there... with his date in tow?” Justin asked, finding himself more than a little curious about what the best friend of Brian Kinney would be like.  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s the plan,” Brian answered in a bored tone, as he weaved in and out of traffic, intent on getting them to Babylon safely – yet in the quickest time possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve been friends for a long time?” Justin asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ben or Michael?” Brian asked, slicing a brief gaze towards his passenger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned, realizing his question hadn’t been very precise. “Oh, I meant Michael. I guess I assumed you met Ben through work, particularly since Ben and Michael just met.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I did meet Ben on a job many years ago. I’ve known Michael since I was in school. I don’t get to see Ben often since we live in different parts of the state. I guess all of our paths never crossed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Does it bother you that Ben is hooking up with your friend?” Justin asked pointedly, obviously wanting to know how personal the relationship was between Brian and Michael.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes as he stared straight ahead. “Is that your not so subtle way of asking me if Michael is my fuck buddy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is he?” Justin asked instantly. “And, I never claimed to possess any form of subtlety.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s a good thing, because you would have failed miserably,” Brian responded drolly, continuing to ignore Justin’s question – beginning to annoy the blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to tap his fingers on the armrest, displeased with how little control he had of the conversation... and more importantly – Brian. He vowed after this night, Brian would be much more susceptible... and totally amenable to his wishes. “Uh, well... are you or aren’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Am I what, Justin? I think I missed something,” Brian replied, forcing the smile to remain hidden – enjoying the annoyance the blond was having an increasingly hard time from hiding from the seasoned hunter. Poor kid, Brian thought to himself. He was playing games with a master, and in his fool’s paradise he thought he was in command here. The boy would soon learn that Brian Kinney didn’t get played unless he chose to do so. He would always maintain control – no matter what. Brian decided it was high time this impertinent little brat learned exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at Brian from the other side of the compact car. “You are such an ass, Brian. You didn’t miss a damn thing.” Turning to stare belligerently out the window, Justin gritted his teeth in irritation when Brian became silent, still not answering his question. “Well, what’s in the suspense? Are you fucking him?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snickered as they pulled into Babylon. He turned to look at Justin with humor in his eyes. “You are pathetic, little songbird. I am not even making an attempt to bait you – and, yet I do so with the greatest of ease. Poor little diva if I do make such an attempt.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re really funny, Brian. Hysterical, in fact,” Justin grumbled as they exited the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked around to assess the crowd and situation, before turning to Justin. “No, I am not fucking Michael. I don’t have sex with my friends. Another one of my rules.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well then, remind me to never become your friend. I wouldn’t like that trade off at all,” Justin whispered, eyeing Brian with a lust filled gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck. You never give up do you, hotshot?” Brian growled, feeling an answering twinge in his pants. “Okay... time for some rules. You stay close or by my side at all times. If I say it’s time to go, you will be nipping at my heels like an obedient little lapdog heading for the nearest exit. Do not push me, Justin... or, we will be gone as quickly as we arrived. Any questions?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“None at all, my fearsome bodyguard. But, let me tell you one thing. You couldn’t find a more faithful lapdog. In fact, I would nip at so much more than your heels,” Justin purred, brazenly reaching his hand around to squeeze one cheek of Brian’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes enlarged in frustrated rage. His cock quickly engaged in the process, rising to near full proportion. Discarding the consequences, Brian whipped Justin around to pin him against his car. Reaching down, he secured both of Justin’s arms at his side, as he held him helpless... captive in between him and the unyielding car. He deftly slid one leg in between Justin’s, slicing them apart like precision scissors. His breathing quickening, chest rising and falling, Brian rasped out, “Is this what you wanted, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes... Exactly what I want,” Justin whispered, his voice dropping to a sultry pitch, his arms straining in their captivity, yearning to reach out and touch. Squirming his lower body, until their cocks were pressing at each other through their pants, each seeking out the other, Justin huskily whispered, “Do it, Brian. Take what you want... what we both want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want me to fuck you standing against my car? Rutting into your hot little ass for the world to see. Do you want that, Justin?” Brian parried seductively, his breath misting across Justin’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, his eyes drowning in the feral heat of Brian’s gaze. “I don’t care where... or who sees me. I just want you. Fuck me, Brian. Now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I should... just to teach you a lesson. Have you thought of repercussions? What if the press photographed you? Your not so sweet little Lindsay would have a field day with that. I’d say your little blond ass would be in court before you knew what hit you... And, another thing... the most important consideration to me. Have you thought about how much you’ve pulled my focus in the last few minutes? If your would be assassin was on the scene you would be unprotected, and most likely dead – right now. Thought about any of these things, songbird?” Brian rasped, in a mixture of lust, and helpless fury at the jumps this little twat kept putting him through.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess when you put it like that, now isn’t the most opportune of moments. But, there is a solution. Let’s leave now. Take me back to your house... and, take what we both know that you not only want, but need as well...” Justin whispered in continued determination.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was about to push away from Justin and issue a harsh retort, when Ben shouted from behind them. “Brian? What the fuck! If you can’t handle it, for God’s sake, take him to the backroom.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Backroom? Now, there’s a fine idea. Thanks Ben,” Justin purred, increasing his all too distracting wiggling against Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without any further delay, Brian released Justin’s arms, pushing away from the blond in one motion. “Yeah, thanks Ben,” Brian growled in sarcasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Anytime, buddy. Now, if you two are done with the theatrics... maybe we could go inside...” Ben suggested. Ben looked at a curious Michael before he realized he was yet to be introduced to Justin. “Uh, Michael – this is Justin Taylor. Justin, this is Michael Novotny.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael nodded, looking between Brian and Justin curiously. “It’s nice to meet you, Justin. I know Mom is over the moon watching over your son.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh right, Debbie is your mom. She’s a sweetheart,” Justin said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sweetheart? My mom?” Michael burst out in laughter, with Brian soon following.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nudged Michael in the side. “Yes, definitely. Perhaps you just don’t know how to handle her. Maybe I could give you some tips on that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, if you’ve got them, I’ll be glad to take them,” Michael laughed. “Uh, are we going in guys?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian and Ben exchanged a long glance, before Brian finally nodded. “Of course. Let’s go, boys.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben slid up next to Brian, whispering hotly in his ear, “I hope you know what you’re playing at, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glanced at Justin briefly, before he surprisingly concurred. “I hope I do too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben groaned, rolling his eyes in response. “We’re all fucked. Truly, royally and without mercy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin clicked his teeth. “Ah, we should be so lucky.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael cleared his throat awkwardly, before he commented, “Uh, I don’t know what’s going on... but, how about we go inside and have a good time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben smiled at Michael, placing an arm around his neck, walking closely by his side before he agreed. “Now, that’s the best thing I’ve heard all night.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Cold, evil eyes watched as the four men entered the depravity that was otherwise known as Babylon. A plan and opportunity well in place. Smiling in evil ingenuity, the watcher felt elation that the guards were totally oblivious to what was coming next for the immoral star. For the attack would not come from within. No, not this time. Tonight, it was time to step up the game. Prove to the spoiled rock star how vulnerable he truly was. That no amount of guards, no matter how reputable could protect him from what was destined to be his fate. Nothing would change this course now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tonight would be Justin Taylor’s final warning before events began to spiral into high gear. Events that would culminate in the blond beauty’s death. The watcher wet parched lips in anticipation of the glorious event that would be realized so very soon. Looking around analytically, determining the location and proximity of incoming and outgoing bodies, the crazed killer was more than satisfied. Now, a waiting game was all that was needed to gain the access to the next, and most vital step in the plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling as the crowd separated, going from one club to the next, the watcher nearly cackled in delight. All was going according to plan... and tonight, Justin Taylor would go to bed quivering in fear in the knowledge he was not safe – regardless of who surrounded him. So very soon, it would be over. The watcher slithered into hiding, waiting for the time to strike. Uncaring of the amount of time that would pass... only caring that justice would finally be served.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian leaned back against the bar, ignoring all the blatant bids for his attention. After so long, he’d become oblivious to the admiration, having just accepting it as just how it was supposed to be. Ben and Michael were seemingly lost in each other. Brian shook his head as he considered Ben in all his sappy romanticism. Some things never changed. Now, he could have found the perfect counterpart in Michael. That in itself didn’t bother Brian, for he knew Michael couldn’t end up with anyone better than Benjamin Bruckner. In truth, whether he admitted it or not, he hoped it would work out well for them... even if all that ‘Stepford’ nonsense wasn’t for the likes of him; or in his opinion – any respectable fag.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, there was Justin. Dancing for all he was worth with a mediocre piece of ass he had fucked long ago. Brian sneered as he looked on. Kip Thomas. What a pretentious and worthless piece of ass. The perfect answer to the question of why he stuck to a ‘one fuck’ per customer policy. His eyes narrowed sharply as he could see Kip’s hands settling on the perfect curves of Justin’s ass, pulling him in closer. Brian seethed, as they continued to grind against each other, his fury increasing when Justin would glance towards the bar giving Brian a saucy wink. He knew what the little shit was doing, and it was pointless, of course. Brian Kinney did not do jealousy. Not now or ever. Not even for this mouth watering blond that was perfectly proportioned in every way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Ben looked over at Brian, immediately deciphering the reason for Brian’s displeasure. He shook his head in understanding and concern. “Look at it this way, Bri. Now, he has stopped trying to coerce you out onto the dance floor. If we’re lucky he’ll take that twink to the backroom, and get his rocks off. Then, maybe he will be satisfied and we can get him safely home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t really believe that, Ben. Do you really think he would be satisfied with a Kip Thomas when he has me in his sights?” Brian asked disdainfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, but was forced to grudgingly agree. “I hate to admit it, but Brian has a point.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course,” Brian murmured cockily. His eyes widened in disbelief as he watched Justin reach up to clasp Kip’s neck, pulling his lips to meet his in what Brian could see even in the distance to be a hot, languid kiss. Lips, teeth and tongue fully engaged in the foray. The next moment, Brian’s jaw dropped in anger as Justin tugged Kip by his tight shirt, pulling him willingly in the direction of the backroom. “Fucking little asshole isn’t doing this,” Brian snarled harshly as he moved to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh my God,” Ben groaned. “This is going to be a disaster.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael smiled in understanding at Ben. “I know we’re here together, but you’re kind of working too. If you want to follow, I don’t mind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. I think Brian can handle this. And, you’re right. This is a date. Unless Brian really needs my help, I want to be right here with you,” Ben answered, gazing with warmth at Michael.  
  
  
  
  
  
“There isn’t anything I’d like more,” Michael returned, responding on impulse and kissing Ben quickly on the lips. Pulling back he blushed slightly, before saying, “I hope that wasn’t too forward.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m glad you did it, Michael. I was working up the nerve to do the same. Now that the ice is broken, I think we should repeat the experiment...” Ben told him, waggling his brows suggestively.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael beamed. “I’m sorry Justin is in danger, but I can’t say I object to it bringing you here. I hope that doesn’t sound callous.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I understand. If anything good comes out of all of this, it would have to be meeting you, Michael. Now, how about we have another dance. I have a feeling Brian and Justin won’t be staying much longer,” Ben laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael snorted. “I think you’re exactly right. A very interesting turn of events. If I didn’t know better, I’d say the unthinkable finally happened – Brian Kinney showing signs of jealousy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I believe you see correctly... and, that worries me more than I can say,” Ben said, as he led Michael out into the sea of bodies, hoping to share one more moment with Michael before Brian demanded their departure.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian clenched his teeth in a combination of fury and lust as he watched Justin’s head arching back against the wall, panting little moans escaping through his perfectly sculpted lips. He watched as Justin reached down to thread his fingers through Kip’s hair, urging him on.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ah yes, that’s a good boy,” Justin whispered, before his eyes flickered to meet Brian’s standing almost close enough to touch him. “Mmmmm yes, such a nice mouth you have,” Justin praised, as his gaze became lust blown as his eyes locked on Brian. Justin smiled slightly as Brian’s eyes lowered to watch Justin’s cock moving in and out of Kip’s mouth. Watching as Brian moved closer, smiling in satisfaction as Brian shoved away the trick that sought to make a move on him, Justin turned his head so that their lips were close enough to connect. Breathing erratically in his culminating pleasure, Justin rasped out huskily, “This could be you, Brian. All you have to do is take it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes glazed over in primal need, his hands shaking with the need to bend this provocative boy to his will... and, to his alone. His eyes moved back down to Justin’s beautiful cock, his control all but evaporating. Without pausing to think of possible consequences, Brian reacted without thinking. He placed his hands on Justin’s face, lowering his forehead to rest against Justin’s. His eyes burning into Justin’s, he groaned at the feel and smell of him. Inhaling in and out, Brian knew he was lost. He had to have him. Fuck his rules... he would work around it. Just one night. That’s all he needed. Then his perspective would return. In the next instant, Brian smashed his lips against Justin’s, his tongue licking at Justin’s lips, demanding an entrance he was immediately given.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned in pleasure, feeling his orgasm spiraling through him. Unknowing in this moment if it had been due to Kip’s ministrations on his cock, or from finally knowing the torrid kiss of Brian Kinney. He assumed it to be a little bit of both, but at this point deciding it could be more of the latter. Justin elicited breathless gasps into Brian’s mouth, as the tremors continued to pass through him. “Ah fuck, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian released Justin’s lips, pausing to give Kip a dismissive glare, before addressing Justin. “You win, Justin. Zip yourself up and let’s get the fuck out of here. Tonight you learn what it means to unleash the beast inside of me. I hope that you can handle it, for I will be as merciless as you have been with me. Tomorrow, you will need to crawl out of my bed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin patted Kip on the head, smirking at his outraged expression. “Sorry, darling. It was over the moment he came back here. Surely, you can understand.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck you. Both of you,” Kip hissed, as he stood to his feet, exiting the backroom without a backwards glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s go, Justin,” Brian snarled, as he pushed Justin forcefully in front of him. Once they were almost out of the backroom, Brian snagged an arm around his waist, hauling him backwards against his hard body, hissing into his ear, “You’ll be lucky if we make it back home, little songbird.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened, as he leaned his head back against Brian’s chest, his breathing shallow, his need completely overpowering him. “Don’t care. I want you, Brian Kinney. So fucking much...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t you worry, little boy. You’re gonna have me... tonight,” Brian growled, as he continued to push Justin forward. His eyes moved around the room quickly, searching out Ben and Michael. Finding them on the dance floor, Brian said in a low roar, “We’re leaving, Ben. Follow or stay, I don’t care which. But, we are fucking leaving.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben’s eyes darted between the two of them, a groan immediately resulting. “Ah fuck, Justin. What have you done?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled. “Doing what I always do, Ben. Getting exactly what I want...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tell that to your sore ass in the morning. Now, let’s go...” Brian demanded in a low rasp, continuing to push Justin ahead of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The four of them reached the parking lot, each couple veering in an opposite direction. As they moved forward, progress was immediately halted when an explosion rocked them backwards. Brian’s lust became quickly tempered, when he threw Justin to the ground, protectively covering his body with his own; in one solid motion extending his weapon for action. He watched as the source of the explosion crashed back down to the ground, creating a chain reaction with the other nearby vehicles. His jaw dropped open in fury and disbelief when he viewed his ‘vette consumed in flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“My fucking ‘vette,” Brian hissed as he pulled his body off of Justin’s, quickly determining he was unharmed. “Are you okay, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think so,” Justin answered with a slight wince as he touched his temple. “Just some minor abrasions from hitting the ground. What about you, Brian? Ben and Michael?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’re fine,” Michael coughed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ben, can you get Justin back away from the fire?” Brian asked, standing up to survey the damage and look for any suspicious watchers. Brian’s eyes moved back and forth, seeing a thin shape slipping into a small car, before speeding off into the distance. “Fuck. You run mother fucker, but I’ll get you yet.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did you see something, Brian?” Ben asked, as he slipped an arm around Justin’s waist, moving him further back away from the flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shapes only. It’s too dark. But, they’re getting sloppy now, sticking around to admire their handiwork.” Brian shook his head in fury viewing what was his beautiful car continuing to burn, before his eyes turned to slice angrily into Justin. He stalked over to him, looking down on him in anger. “So, will you take this threat seriously now, Justin? Or is going to take more destruction... and possible casualties?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wiped away errant tears that slid down his face. He shook his head back and forth. “I’m sorry, Brian. So very sorry. You have my full cooperation now, I promise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved forward, pulling a near sobbing Justin against his chest. He rubbed his back, his eyes meeting Ben’s as chips of ice formed within his own. “Don’t worry, Justin. We’ll work through this... and, I swear these bastards will be caught. No harm will come to you. I will not allow it. Not now or ever. You can trust me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Not lifting his head from the comfort of Brian’s chest, Justin whispered, “I trust you, Brian. I’ll do whatever you say. I swear I will.”  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy," Brian breathed. "Now, we can mount a defense... and bring these assholes down. And, believe me - that is exactly what we're going to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Hours later after falling into a much needed sleep following the long process of police questioning and protocol, Brian was abruptly awoken by Justin’s screams of terror only one door away from his own. Clad only in his black silken briefs, he grabbed the gun from his nightstand, rushing to Justin’s side. Not stopping to knock, finding the entire concept to be redundant under the circumstances, Brian forcefully pushed the door open to find Justin in the throes of a nightmare. According to the sheen of sweat marring Justin’s perfect alabaster skin – Brian perceived it was an intense one.  
  
  
  
  
Brian quickly moved towards the bed, knowing his state of undress could come back to haunt him, despite Justin assuring him he would be better behaved in future – but, fully realizing this could be too much temptation for the hot blooded blond to resist. He sat down next to him, placing his gun on the nightstand, before grasping Justin’s flailing arms tightly... holding him in place until the frantic movements ceased. “Justin, wake up. It’s only a dream.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin immediately shot up in the bed, his eyes darting around wildly, running quivering hands through his hair, “My God, it was just a dream. It was so real.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian sat down next to him on the bed, uncaring of his undress, stroking the damp strands away from Justin’s face, as he looked down on him in concern. “The worse ones usually are. Tiny little movies that can rip you to the core.”  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck. I heard Justin scream. Everything okay in here?” Ben asked from the doorway, brandishing his own gun, hair disheveled as he’d only paused long enough to slip into his robe.  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned to face Ben, seeing that Justin was still trembling and not quite coherent. “Just a bad dream, Ben. I’ve got this. You can go back to bed.”  
  
  
  
  
“Uh sure, Brian. Could I see you out here in the hall for a minute?” Ben asked, staring at the two of them pointedly.  
  
  
  
  
He looked at Ben with a scowl, sensing another lecture was most likely on the horizon at three a.m. in the morning - finding it to be the last thing he either wanted or needed, yet knowing how Ben became like a dog with a bone. It was best to be handled now. He nodded, before turning to Justin to say, “Justin, why don’t you jump in the shower and I’ll get some fresh sheets for you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, it looks like I need one. Uhmmmm, will you be here when I get out?” Justin asked almost hesitantly, part of him not wanting to reveal how much he not only wanted Brian to be there – but, needed him there as well.  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing with difficulty, knowing it probably wasn’t the wisest course of action, Brian agreed, “I’ll be here, Justin. We can talk about your dream, if you like.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed half-heartedly, before he watched Brian beginning to depart the room. “Finally got you in bed practically naked. Not quite the way I had envisioned it.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’d imagine not,” Brian smiled, curling his lips under as he couldn’t resist his own brazen perusal of Justin sliding out of the bed, clad much as himself in clinging briefs. “Get your shower, Justin. I’ll be here when you’re finished.”  
  
  
  
  
Closing the door behind them, Brian looked at Ben impatiently. “Well, what is it, Ben?”  
  
  
  
  
Ben stood in shocked amazement, shaking his head back and forth. “It’s worse than I thought, Brian. I can’t believe this.”  
  
  
  
  
“What are you going on about?” Brian coldly demanded.  
  
  
  
  
“The unthinkable is happening. You’re falling for him. Before you even think of denying it, remember this – I know you, Brian. I see every action and expression you display with him. You are becoming attached to him. Why can’t you just admit it?” Ben virtually implored him.  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Brian denied, as he brushed ahead of him to his own room, grabbing a pair of jeans from the closet, sinuously sliding into them, leaving the snap undone. Brian rolled his eyes, as he sensed Ben trailing right after him. Moving to the hallway closet, Brian retrieved a change of bedding for Justin’s bed, preparing to oversee it himself.  
  
  
  
  
“Look at what you’re doing, Brian. You are changing his bed yourself. Brian Kinney doesn’t do household chores. Look at how much Justin has changed your world. Admit it to yourself, if not to him...”  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at him incredulously. “In case it has escaped your notice, I don’t have a live-in house maid. I don’t like the invasion on my privacy. Daytime service only. Who else is going to do it?”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s beside the point, Brian. You rushed to make him more comfortable. Don’t get me wrong, Brian. I think it’s great that you are so devoted to Justin. But, you need to deal with it if you’re going to effectively keep him safe. These attacks are getting worse. My gut tells me this wacko is quickly moving in for the kill,” Ben stated fearfully.  
  
  
  
  
“I agree with that. I think that was to serve as Justin’s final warning. They can’t continue to play games for much longer. The more they attack the larger the chance for mistakes. In fact, they made one tonight,” Brian told Ben, as he carried the linens into Justin’s room, quickly stripping the bed and beginning to lay down the fresh sheets.  
  
  
  
  
“You received a preliminary report already?” Ben asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
“No. As you was settling Justin into your car, I discreetly looked about the rubble. There were remains of the bomb. It wasn’t manufactured by an amateur. These were professional materials. Ones that only law enforcement or a higher branch of government would have access to. I don’t have to tell you what that means, do I Ben?” Brian asked, fixing Ben with a compelling stare.  
  
  
  
  
Ben shook his head, running an unsteady hand through his hair. “No. I get it, Brian. Justin’s would be killer either is in law enforcement or they have access to such an agency. That explains how they have been getting to him so effortlessly. Now, we need to find out who. Maybe we need to be looking at why and it will lead us to the who.”  
  
  
  
  
“A good point. I’ve also decided we are going to be staying here until this is resolved. I can’t trust getting Justin’s home secure enough. There are too many weak spots. Even in investigating his staff, I still can’t be sure. They could be clean and still be part of this. Justin will undoubtedly fight me on this, but I’m doing what I think is best. I might need your help on this one,” Brian told him, willingly admitting he needed him.  
  
  
  
  
“I think it’s a good idea, Brian. I’ll do everything I can. But, from what I’ve seen between the two of you... and the fact that Gus is here as well, I don’t think Justin will fight you much. I will just get in touch with Daphne tomorrow and make sure any engagements he has are cancelled for now.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “That’s excellent. I can keep him safe in this house. It’s only when we go out things get more precarious. I believe if this killer can’t gain access to him, he will move with much more aggression – then I will have him.”  
  
  
  
  
“I know if anyone can do it, you can. That being said... what about this thing between the two of you? It needs to be handled, and I think you know this, Brian. Now is not the time for distractions,” Ben pressed, going back to his dog and bone mentality.  
  
  
  
  
“I can handle it, Ben. In fact, I’ve made some decisions regarding that... one’s that I plan to implement immediately,” Brian answered, uncertain if he was doing the right thing – only knowing it was what he had to do.  
  
  
  
  
“Do I want to hear this?” Ben asked worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you’ve said yourself, my rules aren’t working in this case. Maybe if I deal with it – head on – I can gain a full perspective again.”  
  
  
  
  
“Or be even more distracted by him. In either event, it needs to be done. I just hope it works out.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed deeply. “I hope it does too, Ben. Get some rest. Nothing is going to happen here tonight. Tomorrow we will go over what needs to be done next.”  
  
  
  
  
“Alright. Good night, Brian,” Ben answered, obviously wanting to say more – but, wisely deciding now was not the time to push Brian further.  
  
  
  
  
Watching as Ben left the room, Brian continued in preparing the bed for Justin, smiling to himself when he realized he was no longer alone... and exactly who was behind him. He turned down the sheets for Justin to slide back in before turning to face the beautiful blond. Quirking a brow, Brian gestured to it grandly. “Your bed awaits you, song bird.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmm, so I see. I never expected my bodyguard’s services to be so extensive,” Justin purred, obviously slipping back into form. “Such a shame you decided to get dressed. I was hoping for a better look.”  
  
  
  
  
“Perhaps another time,” Brian smirked. “Now, get in that bed.”  
  
  
  
  
“Sit with me until I go to sleep. Please, Brian?” Justin softly asked him, as he slid under the sheets, for once no seduction evident in his voice – only a small hint of lingering fear.  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. Sitting next to him on the bed, Brian asked him, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s a bit hazy now. It was the explosion. I was tied and thrown into the car, along with Gus. He was crying. I was enraged, terrified, desperate to free us; most importantly wanting to make my son safe. I could see you in the distance running towards the car, calling out to us. Then the explosion – all went black. I’m to assume I was dead, along with my son,” Justin whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes shuttered for a moment. He reached his hand up to wipe away the tears that were trickling down Justin’s face. Gruffly he told him, “That didn’t happen, Justin. You are safe... along with your son. I intend to keep you that way. There are some changes I am putting into action to achieve just that, but we can discuss them tomorrow. For now, you need sleep more than anything.”  
  
  
  
  
“I am very tired,” Justin agreed, as his eyes flickered. “Brian. Thank you for this... for everything. I know I’ve made things so hard on you. I’m just so spoiled and accustomed to getting what I want – sooner rather than later. There’s no question that I want you, badly. And, I think you feel the same. But, I’m not going to push you. I know it goes against your rules, and bottom line I want you to be able to do your job.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve been thinking about those rules. Maybe the most effective way in making them work is to relax them at times. In doing so, I might be less distracted by your so obvious charms,” Brian smiled, as his eyes boldly caressed Justin, and what he knew was hidden beneath the sheet.  
  
  
  
  
Justin eyes widened, as a lustful smile spread across his all too expressive face. “Are you saying what I think you are, Mr. Bodyguard? Have you finally succumbed to my wiles?”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m giving it some thought, little twat. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Let’s say over dinner – just the two of us – here in my house. Safety first, right?” Brian teased, knowing he was all but throwing himself into the fire now, but willingly doing so.  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at him in consideration. “That sounds suspiciously like a date, Mr. Kinney. Something that I told you would happen... but you adamantly denied. Am I right, Brian? Is this a date?”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not a date. We’re having dinner in my home. Not leaving to do so makes it not a date. And, well of course, I don’t do dates... so there you go,” Brian replied, tongue-in-cheek. “So, are we are on for dinner?”  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Justin decided to play with him just a bit. “I love the semantics, really I do. Although, you are so full of it... and we both know it. Okay, I’ll agree on one condition, Stud. Kiss me good night.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian thought about giving one of his most witty quips, but found the temptation of Justin’s lips too much to resist. “My pleasure,” Brian whispered in a throaty growl. Without delay, Brian slanted his lips over Justin’s slightly parted ones, immediately using his tongue to tease the blond’s even further apart. Brian hooked his hand behind Justin’s neck, angling his mouth for the deepest penetration physically allowed. Plundering the depths of his mouth, over and over, Brian moaned his pleasure aloud, unable to fathom the ecstasy such a simple touch evoked within him. He knew without a doubt, when he finally had this boy he would go out of his mind with such unadulterated bliss... one that most likely would be the most pleasurable experience he had ever known.  
  
  
  
  
Pulling free before he lost any form of self control, Brian kissed him again softly and deeply, pausing to run his fingers down the side of Justin’s bemused face, tracing his lips lightly with the pad of his thumb. He spoke in a husky voice, full of need, “Good night, Justin. We’ll talk tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched Brian leave the room, with a smile of anticipation spreading upon his face. Running his fingers over his slightly swollen lips that Brian had all but devoured, Justin's thoughts before falling into a peaceful and dreamless sleep were more than clear - _Talk and so much more my beautiful bodyguard. Finally, so much more_.  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“Good morning, Ben,” Justin virtually cooed as he walked out onto the terrace, pouring himself a glass of orange juice before selecting a pastry and fresh fruit from the small breakfast bar.  
  
  
  
  
Looking up from the newspaper, Ben eyed him curiously. “Good morning, Justin. I trust you slept well after your nightmare...”  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmhmm. Like a baby,” he purred, taking a bite of the cream filled pastry.  
  
  
  
  
Ben put his paper down, looking at Justin inquiringly. “Have you talked to Brian yet this morning?”  
  
  
  
  
“No. I haven’t seen him since last night. Why do you ask?” Justin asked, watching him closely.  
  
  
  
  
“Brian had spoke of feeling the need to implement some changes after the events of last night. I just wondered if he’d discussed them with you yet.”  
  
  
  
  
“Changes? What kind of changes?” Justin frowned, before he smiled in warmth seeing his son running toward him.  
  
  
  
  
“Daddy. You’re up,” came the excited response, as the small body launched itself into Justin’s extended arms.  
  
  
  
  
Justin hugged him tightly to his chest, stroking his hair softly. “That I am, champ.” Ruffling his hair affectionately, he shuddered thinking how close he had come to death... how he would have never held his son again; not to mention the affects it would have on his very young and sensitive child. Forcing himself to lay those fears aside, not wanting to upset Gus, he asked him, “Did you have a good sleep?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Daddy. I love it here. Can we stay longer? Please, can we?” Gus asked animatedly, bouncing in excitement up and down on Justin’s lap.  
  
  
  
  
Ben and Justin laughed in unison, the exuberance of this child always endearing to both of them. Justin smiled at his son that was looking at him with anxious eyes, before he answered, “Well, that’s up to Mr. Kinney. If he decides it best then we’ll probably stay a bit longer.”  
  
  
  
  
Ben arched a surprised brow that Justin was suddenly being so submissive to Brian’s wishes. Hoping that he wasn’t just doing so for Gus’ benefit, and would return to fighting Brian later, Ben commented, “That sounds good to me too, Gus.”  
  
  
  
  
“How about Daddy gets you some breakfast? I see all kinds of things over there that you love,” Justin said, removing Gus from his lap to urge him over towards the breakfast bar.  
  
  
  
  
Gus nodded in excitement. “Yes. Can I eat out here... with you, Daddy? Please?”  
  
  
  
  
“Of course you can,” Justin smiled, inwardly cringing that Gus felt the need to ask, instantly realizing how busy his life had been over the last couple of years. Concerts, recording studios, personal appearances – all of it creating too much separation from him and his son. Perhaps this threat was a good thing after all. Justin glanced towards Ben who appeared to be about to leave to give father and son some privacy, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Uhhh, Ben?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Justin?” he asked in slight concern.  
  
  
  
  
“Could you find Debbie and tell her she can take the day off, go do whatever things she needs to do. I’d like to spend the day with my son.”  
  
  
  
  
Ben smiled. “I’ll do that, Justin. And, I think it’s a wonderful idea. Let me know if you need anything.”  
  
  
  
  
“We’ll do that.” Looking at his beaming son, Justin asked him, “What do you think about that, champ? How about if the two of us explore the grounds, maybe a picnic lunch even. How does that sound?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin received his answer in quick order. Gus began clapping his hands, jumping up and down in merriment. “Great, Daddy. Can Mr. Kinney come too?”  
  
  
  
  
“Uh well, I’m not sure, son. Mr. Kinney is very busy working at keeping us all safe. Brian might not have the time...” Justin hedged, pleased that Gus had taken to Brian so quickly, yet not wanting to get his son’s hopes up.  
  
  
  
  
A deep voice suddenly spoke from behind them... one that Justin knew would never cease to evoke chills coarsing down his spine. “Now why don’t you let me be the judge of that? Not have the time for what?”  
  
  
  
  
Gus left Justin’s side to run over to Brian, looking up at him with a wide eyed, trusting and hopeful expression. “Daddy said we can spend the day together. That we can have a picnic. Will you come with us, Mr. Kinney? Please, please... will you?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled down at the miniature version of Justin, wondering if anyone ever said no to those pleading eyes. His question was immediately answered by the child’s all too enticing father watching them in amusement.  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t even try it, Brian. Nobody can say no to him.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmm, I see. Like father like son, huh?” Brian laughed. Brian hunched down to Gus’ level, meeting him eye to eye. “I’d be delighted, Gus. I need to make some calls first, and I’ll get a picnic lunch thrown together for us. Do you like horses? I bet you haven’t been down to the stables yet.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. “Horses? Seriously, Brian? He already doesn’t want to leave... you may have a permanent resident now.”  
  
  
  
  
“Horses? Oh wow. Can we, Mr. Kinney?” Gus asked, jumping up and down once more. Gus looked to his father. “Horses, Daddy. Isn’t that great?”  
  
  
  
  
“Its fabulous, Gus...” Justin drawled, more than pleased at his son’s excitement, hoping to keep him as he was right now – happy and safe.  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, smiling warmly at both of them. “I’ll just finish up a few things, and meet you here in a bit.”  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Brian. This means a lot to Gus, and in turn means a great deal to me too,” Justin said, smiling at Brian brightly; in this instance warmth and sincerity in his eyes, the standard flirtatiousness presently non-existent.  
  
  
  
  
Curling his lips under, Brian stared at the paradox that was Justin Taylor for long moments, before answering, “It’s my pleasure, Justin. See you in a bit.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin led his son back over to the table looking forward to spending the day with him thinking back on all the lost opportunities; thankful in this moment that Gus was still young and that they could hopefully begin anew. He wanted that more than anything. With a smile on his face he became transfixed by the excitement on Gus’ expressive face, thinking this could indeed be the start of a wonderful day. One to long remember.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Hours later, Brian and Justin sat back on the blanket underneath the large oak tree watching as Ben led an excited Gus toward the stables en route to meeting the horses. Brian looked at Justin’s warm expression as his eyes followed his son until he was out of sight. Teasingly, he said, “We’ll probably have to drag him away from the horses... most especially the pony I recently acquired.”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh God. A pony. He will badger Ben to death until he lets him ride. I probably should go rescue him... even though I don’t want to leave this spot,” Justin said, his eyes now focused intently upon Brian.  
  
  
  
  
“Ben can handle it. He is very committed to both you and your son. Nothing matters more to him than keeping both of you safe,” Brian told him. “That leads me to something I wanted to discuss with you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin sat up straighter, his entire attention on Brian. “Okay. Let’s hear it.”  
  
  
  
  
“My gut instincts tell me your home cannot be effectively secured – at least to my standards. Too many have access, and I understand in your business you need that... but, I can’t protect you like that,” Brian clipped out fiercely.  
  
  
  
  
“What exactly are you saying, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
“Any current obligations you have need to be cancelled. In addition, for the time being we remain here. My home is secure... and, I can see any threat coming – clearly. I cannot stress that enough, Justin – this decision could be a difference between your life and death,” Brian told him emphatically.  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed, looking off into the distance. “This entire situation could ruin my career. This is a heat of the moment business. If you’re not out there doing something to keep current you get blown out of the water. If I stay absent for too long that’s exactly what will happen.”  
  
  
  
  
“We both know it would take much more than that to put you out of commission, Justin. Your success is phenomenal. You will bounce back from it. It all rolls down to a simple question: your life or your career. Which is more important?” Brian asked, unrelenting in his intent to bend Justin to his will for his own sake as well as his son’s.  
  
  
  
  
“It goes without saying my life is more important. My son needs me. I know that. If I lose some fans during my absence, I guess I’ll just have to work harder in gaining new ones,” Justin said with a smile, reaching into the basket to grab an apple – taking a large crunching bite, chuckling when juice began to dribble down his chin.  
  
  
  
  
“You’re drooling, song bird,” Brian told him, his eyes fixed on Justin’s mouth devouring what he perceived to be a much fortunate fruit.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes darkened as he looked back at Brian. Taking another bite, purposely letting a drop trickle down, he whispered huskily, “Well, there’s a solution to that, Mr. Bodyguard.”  
  
  
  
  
Eyes stuck on Justin’s lips as if magnetized, Brian asked in a low rasp, “What might that be?”  
  
  
  
  
“You could always lick it off...” Justin told him, tossing the half eaten apple into the bag of trash, his eyes burning into Brian’s – the complete object of his desire. Moving closer, Justin whispered in a low sultry voice, “We both know you want to, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian swallowed, his eyes blackening in lust for the provocative blond that kept throwing himself at his head. An offer that they both knew wasn’t going to be refused for much longer. His voice dropping to a deep sexy purr, Brian growled, “You’re right about that. I want to devour you... but, so much more than your teasing mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned hot and deep. “I know we are limited with Gus being so close... but, I know my son... we have some time. Let’s use it wisely. Kiss me, Brian. Devour my mouth like you want to ravage the rest of my body.”  
  
  
  
  
“You are a such a tempting little shit.” His voice dropping to a barely recognizable guttural pitch, he instructed, “Lay down on the blanket. I’ll kiss you... and let you feel every inch of me.”  
  
  
  
  
Immediately, Justin complied, looking up at Brian with lust blown eyes as he watched Brian moving closer, almost stalking him from up close. Nothing had ever aroused him more. His voice husky, and full of need, Justin whispered, “C’mere, Brian. Kiss me.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, his eyes heavy with lust and purpose. He laughed at Justin’s confusion when he pulled out his cell phone, clipping out harshly, “Remain at the stables until I call you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s head arched back in laughter. “And, I thought I was sneaky. Setting the stage nicely, aren’t you, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian began crawling on the blanket, his eyes fierce and determined. He would not be interrupted until he decided to be. A long thorough kiss would have to satisfy him, for now. He had no intention of fucking Justin here, much as he wanted to fuck him... he wanted a bed, privacy; in addition to wanting – all night long with him. He would have it all... and then he could focus once again – finally. Brian angled his body atop of Justin’s, bracing the weight of his upper body on the support of his arms – his lower body he allowed Justin to feel each and every hard inch of him, just as he had promised. Brian began to grind his hips into Justin’s, his eyes never leaving the captive blond’s as he huskily rasped, “Do I feel good, Justin? Can you feel my cock against yours? Imagine what it will feel like when my cock slams in and out of your hot little ass. How bad do you want that, Justin? Convince me you want it more than I do... then, just maybe I’ll give you a little taste.”  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck, Brian... don’t make me beg,” Justin practically whimpered staring up at the man he perceived as a virtual God hovering over him. “For fuck sake, kiss me, touch me... please.”  
  
  
  
  
“Alright, but only because I want the feel of you melting beneath me...” Brian hissed before he smashed his lips down on Justin’s, kissing him with a hunger of a man unaccustomed to being denied for so long. His tongue shot forward, taking not asking – in plundering strokes full of purpose. Brian growled against Justin’s lips as he savored the taste of him, his hands sweeping down Justin’s sides to clasp hips that had begun to thrust against him in almost wild abandon. “The things I want to do to you...” Brian snarled, as he continued the most intensely erotic tongue fucking he had ever performed in his entire life.  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, his hands reaching out to clutch around Brian’s ass, as he thrust his cock up into the heat of Brian’s, flesh yearning to meet flesh, mouths once again becoming meshed together. When his breathing quickened to the point he needed to pull back to breathe, Justin gasped, “I want you, Brian. I don’t want to wait.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled back, his eyes ravaging all of the blond vision beneath him. He reached his hand into the front of Justin’s pants, grasping the erect cock firmly in his hand. He squeezed it several times before reluctantly withdrawing his hand. “Tonight, the wait ends. After dinner - your ass will be _mine_.” Leaning down, he kissed him again, hotly... deeply, all his desires and intentions clearly displayed in the tempestuous kiss. “Get some rest today, song bird. Tonight you are going to need it.”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Ben knocked tentatively on the door of Brian’s office, knowing Brian wasn’t going to enjoy the context of his visit. But, he needed to know what was going on back home... most especially when it could spell all sorts of problems for Justin. He grimaced when Brian shouted out a terse admission for entrance. Peeking his head in the door, seeing Brian’s head hunched over papers on his desk, Ben asked, “You have a moment, Brian?”  
  
  
Brian ignored the interruption for a few long moments, as his eyes scanned the documents in front of him – studiously with a frown marring his brow. He looked up, nodding sharply. “Come on in, Ben. Have a seat... unless, you are here to reprimand me for my dinner plans tonight.”  
  
  
“Nope. I’m done with that... and, I’m starting to think this move is for the best – for everyone concerned,” Ben said with a slight chuckle. “Of course, that’s if you can look at Justin impersonally afterwards.”  
  
  
Brian gave his friend a beleaguered eye roll before he responded, “What category Justin falls into either now or later is mine and Justin’s business. Any questions with that?”  
  
  
“Don’t be like that, Brian. Keep in mind before you came on the scene I was Justin’s primary source of protection. Granted, you are in charge now... but, it’s hard to fully relinquish the reins. I just care about the kid, dammit...” Ben clipped out.  
  
  
Brian laughed lightly. “I know that, Ben. In fact, that’s the only reason I’m putting up with your nagging. I’m just asking you to trust me... and accept that I won’t let anything happen to Justin.”  
  
  
“I know that up here---,” Ben answered, pointing a hand up to the top of his head. “I do trust you, Brian... which is why I’m here. We have a potential problem – one that could drastically alter Justin’s cooperation in staying here.”  
  
  
“What is it?” Brian demanded.  
  
  
“Lindsay just phoned me. Let me say that she was more irate than I’ve ever heard her... and, believe me – that’s saying a lot,” Ben grumbled.  
  
  
Brian snorted indelicately. “I’m sure. I’ve had the pleasure of one of her tirades... so I don’t doubt you. What’s her problem?”  
  
  
“Gus, of course. She told me emphatically if Gus is not returned to his home by this time tomorrow she would instigate proceedings to overturn their custody arrangement... and that this time she had the backing to win,” Ben stated bleakly. “She seemed very confident, Brian. Moments later, Melanie got on the phone and announced she was resigning as Justin’s legal counsel – stating a conflict of interest. Justin is going to be livid... and undoubtedly he will want to go home to face it.”  
  
  
“Fuck,” Brian hissed in savage anger. “I don’t care what that bitch says – Justin is not safe there... he is not going back.”  
  
  
“I agree completely, Brian. But, if she takes Justin to court... granted it won’t be overnight, he will have to appear – and with Gus. I don’t know why she thinks she can win this – I’m assuming it’s based on the threats towards Justin. If she can prove Justin’s lifestyle is causing the threats against him... ones that could also afflict his son – she just might have a chance.” Ben frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “She seemed so cocky, Brian. It was almost like she had learnt a secret that placed her in a position of power. It was unsettling to say the least.”  
  
  
Brian nodded, before he slid a file across the desk towards Ben. “I have the complete background checks on everyone in Justin’s employ and household. Take a special look at Lindsay’s file. There was something that I picked up on and did some further investigating. I think you’ll find the results more than interesting.”  
  
  
Ben took the file, his eyes scanning over it slowly and carefully, uncertain of what he was supposed to see, when he read further and seen a connection that he had never expected to find. “Hell. Is this true, Brian? We never knew much about Lindsay’s family. She was a groupie that managed to endear herself to Justin... for a time, anyways. She always said her parents lived very far away and that they were estranged.”  
  
  
“I’m sure she did being that she is in actuality illegitimate as her mother was not married to her birth father, but to another man. A very powerful man that would need the secret of his ‘love child’ kept well hidden. Also, let’s not forget I found materials in the bombing that signified professional involvement. I’m not prepared to say Lindsay is involved, at this point, but who knows – maybe she is, or perhaps ‘Daddy’ has stepped in to score points with his little girl by handing over to her what she wants most,” Brian sneered.  
  
  
“Right. Gus. Well, it’s supposition at this point... but, what are we going to do? This is undoubtedly a secure location... but, what about if Justin is summoned to appear? With all of that open exposure he will be a sitting duck.”  
  
  
“You’re right. That’s exactly why we won’t be here. While I’m with Justin this evening, I need you to get his and Gus’ things organized. Tomorrow, when Lindsay’s deadline is reached – the four of us will be very far away from here...” Brian answered with a cunning smile – his plan more than coming together.  
  
  
Ben looked at him shrewdly. “You’ve been planning such a move, haven’t you, Brian? You never intended to take Justin back from the moment we left.”  
  
  
“I’ve been apprehensive about the safety of Justin’s home from day one. You know that. However, too many things are stacking up against Justin now. Hiding him indefinitely isn’t doing him any favors. His career and life is effectively on hold. If this threat is coming from the direction I believe it is... they will come after him, and when they do – it can be ended, once and for all,” Brian whispered coldly.  
  
  
“Are you saying you think Lindsay’s father is involved?”  
  
  
Brian pursed his lips, nodding thoughtfully. “I think there is more than one person involved. The events that have transpired so far speak of multiple parties. However, my suspicions regarding Lindsay’s father are very strong. If I am correct, and he follows us – I will be more than ready for him.”  
  
  
Ben sighed deeply, resigned to following Brian’s directive. “You’re right. Hiding out isn’t solving the problem, outside of keeping Justin safe for the moment. That can’t last forever. We need to be bold and draw the threat out and neutralize it once and for all. As long as Justin is safe as we’re doing so.”  
  
  
“Yes. Keeping Justin safe is all that matters. But, if I can do that... and capture this sadistic animal – that is exactly what I will do,” Brian muttered savagely. “I don’t need to tell you this stays between us.”  
  
  
“I understand, Brian. I’ll do whatever you think is necessary. This needs to be over,” Ben agreed, standing to move towards the door. His hand on the knob, he turned to ask, “What about passports?”  
  
  
Brian grinned, opening up the middle drawer on his desk, waving them about like the cat that swallowed the cream. “All taken care of, Benjamin. Just a little precaution I like to take. Fake ID’s, of course. You never know when such means will be needed. Now, go get the rest of the preparations finalized. I’m quite certain I will be more than adept at keeping Justin distracted for the rest of the evening.”  
  
  
Ben laughed. “I have no doubt of that, Brian. I’ll see you in the morning, then?”  
  
  
“Hmmm, by the afternoon at the latest,” Brian returned, uncertain if he’d even be finished with the hot little blond by morning. “We’ll see how it goes. Goodnight, Ben.”  
  
  
“Night, Brian. Quite obviously Lindsay has her ally in Chief Stockwell... but, I think Justin has the biggest one in you. It’s going to work out – for all of us. I believe that,” Ben told his friend, sincerity evident in his voice.  
  
  
“Stockwell is a cop... and not a very good one. Right now I have someone watching every move he makes. If I am right – this will be over very soon.”  
  
  
“I do hope so, Brian. I really do,” Ben answered, worry clearly displayed on his face. “Talk to you tomorrow.”  
  
  
Brian nodded, watching as Ben left, glaring at the file one more time before locking it in his desk. “Stockwell,” he sneered in distaste. “I knew we’d come face to face again. This time it’s the end for you.”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian reclined on his side in front of the fireplace watching as Justin enjoyed his dessert – a rich concoction of chocolate and strawberries. He had never found food to be arousing until he had met this seductive blond. Everything the boy did made Brian think of untamed sex... and, tonight he was going to know what it felt like to be deep inside of him. He shifted uncomfortably, as he watched Justin’s mouth close around the spoon, a moan passing through his lips as he watched Justin enjoy it apparently lost within his own world. In a gravelly voice, pitched with hunger and need, Brian rasped, “It should be illegal how you eat food.”  
  
  
Justin’s eyes lifted to Brian’s lust filled face, a smile passing his own luscious lips. “Is that so, Brian?” Keeping his eyes on Brian, he placed the spoon in his mouth again, pulling it out slowly... deliberately running his tongue around his lips, capturing each and every drop. “Are you sure you don’t want to have some, Brian? It’s delicious.”  
  
  
“No. However, I’ll have it off of you. Come here,” Brian growled, his cock throbbing and his heartbeat erratic. “Teasing me does have consequences, song bird... a fact I have the feeling you’re about to realize.”  
  
  
“A moment I’ve been waiting for from the instant my eyes fell on you...” Justin whispered in a low, husky voice – taking a long last sip of his wine, before standing to slowly approach Brian. He hunched down beside of him, reaching his hand out to stroke the side of Brian’s beautiful face, before he groaned in what was nothing short of unsuppressed need. “Fuck. I want you so much, Brian. I’ve never wanted anyone like this.”  
  
  
Brian smiled, allowing his eyes to travel up and down the gorgeous and oh so willing blond. Determined to maintain complete control of this situation, despite a need within him that was like none he had ever known, he gruffly commanded, “Stand up, Justin. Strip for me. Slowly.”  
  
  
“Your wish is my command, Mr. Bodyguard---,” Justin answered softly, his eyes ardently settling on Brian’s face as he stood to do the older man’s bidding. Justin slowly pulled the pullover sweater over his head, tossing it negligently to the side, next he toed off his Nike sneakers, followed by his snug designer jeans. He stood before Brian in his tight boxer briefs and socks. He deliberately turned to the side as he lifted one leg at a time to gracefully remove his socks, snickering when his new position caused Brian to gasp at the sight of Justin bending in the process – knowing as he did the clinging material was more than outlining his ass. Turning his head to look back at Brian, he purred provocatively, “See something you like, Mr. Kinney?”  
  
  
His voice deep and guttural, Brian growled, “Get those off now.” Brian pointed deliberately to Justin’s only remaining article of clothing, as he swiftly shucked his own clothing – finding he had never stripped as quickly as he was now. Never had he wanted anything – anyone, as he did this tempting blond. Tonight, he would have him. He feared for the life of anyone that dared to keep him from finally experiencing the joys of pounding that hot little ass. “Very nice,” Brian praised, his voice filled with lust as he viewed the much larger than expected cock jutting out before him.  
  
  
Going down on his knees beside of what was to Justin the most beautiful man in the world, if he was to be extremely corny – he would say: ‘The Face of God’. He wasn’t far gone enough yet to verbalize it... but, the thought was there nonetheless. Justin swallowed slowly as he viewed the full naked glory of Brian Kinney, knowing nothing would ever be as perfect or beautiful to him. “So fucking beautiful,” Justin rasped.  
  
  
Brian grasped Justin’s arm, pulling him down without warning to lie directly atop him. Arching a brow at Justin’s surprised chuckle, he immediately silenced the blond when his hands moved to sink into the flesh of Justin’s ass, as he began to grind his cock against Justin’s... his head arching back in the midst of a mindless pleasure. Frottage had not been Brian’s plan on beginning their night together... but, as needy as he could feel they both were – it seemed to be a nice way to take the edge off. Brian groaned as he jerked Justin tighter down on him, no closeness nearly enough – the rubbing and grinding one of the most erotic experiences he could clearly remember. “Fuck...” His eyes blazing and full of need, he growled, “Kiss me, Justin. First we come like this... then I can take my time with you.”  
  
  
“Mmmmm, I do love the sound of that...” Justin purred, before he leaned into position to slant his lips across the brunet’s, kissing him with all the hungry intensity that was riding him... that had been since the night they met. Lips, tongues, teeth clashed as their bodies humped against the other – both of them reaching for that mindless oblivion, each of them knowing the night was just beginning for them.  
  
  
As each was crossing that divine precipice, Brian shouted out his release, smiling in brief satisfaction as Justin immediately followed suit. He reluctantly released his grasp on Justin’s perfect ass to reach for a towel he had wisely laid beside him before he had taken his place at the fireplace – knowing without a doubt it would be much in demand. He wiped himself off, before extending it to Justin. Arching a brow, Brian huskily told him, “That was nice, little song bird. Now, how about you show me just how talented that mouth of yours is... before my cock becomes acquainted with your tight little ass.”  
  
  
Justin smiled, as his tongue began to slither down Brian’s chest, his eyes hungrily drawn to the perfection of Brian’s cock that had already risen to attention once again. Nibbling around Brian’s belly button, Justin blew into it... feeling his own cock hardening at the sound of Brian’s raspy moans. Justin looked up at Brian, both sets of eyes reflecting a need clearly displayed equally in the other, before Justin’s tongue snaked out to lick a stripe up and down Brian’s pulsating cock. Before moving to draw it deeply into his receptive mouth, Justin whispered, “My mouth is going to make you see stars, Mr. Kinney. I will pleasure you so much that no man will measure up – ever again.”  
  
  
Brian groaned, his gut instincts fearfully telling him Justin had already done that. Fuck, this was supposed to put his desire for the blond into perspective. Why did he think the craving had only just begun?  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Chief Jim Stockwell sat at his desk contemplating his options. His daughter, whom he was trying to build a relationship with – whether he could go public about her existence or not had not only arrived in tears, but left feeling that ‘Daddy’ would solve her problems. His thoughts turning to Justin Taylor... and the interfering presence of Brian Kinney – he resolved to do exactly that.  
  
  
Brian was smart. He had to give him that. With that being the case, he knew he had to move much more aggressively now, before he had the immoral blond and his grandson in total seclusion. Lindsay had been more than clear she had no lingering feelings for Justin. She had told him emphatically to use whatever means necessary to bring Gus back home. Stockwell smiled in evil delight. He had no problem in doing that. If not for Justin’s cold rejection of his daughter she would not have turned to that disgusting lifestyle. Now, thanks to the depravity in which Justin Taylor lived his daily life, his once normal daughter now convinced herself to be gay. Once this was all finished... he would work at fixing her misguided notions.  
  
  
He thought briefly to Hunter. He once had such high hopes for him. Initially, he had handled his tasks efficiently and with a minimal of fuss. Then, he realized Hunter could no longer be trusted. The freak that was unfortunately on his payroll was harboring a not so secret crush on Justin. Grinding his teeth together in disgust and fury, he snarled, “Justin Taylor. You corrupt everything you touch... but, not for much longer. I will be the one to kill you... and before you die you will know pain greater than you could ever imagine. And, as for you Brian Kinney... continue to get in my way and you will die together.”  
  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Justin licked his lips in hungry anticipation as his eyes crawled over the naked beauty before him. He had never viewed anything as perfect and beautiful as the man who lay impatiently waiting. Justin smiled, as his eyes found the scowl upon Brian’s face, knowing his normally controlled bodyguard was feeling anything but control at this moment. Justin placed his lips against Brian’s neck, licking and sucking in equal turns, his smile broadening as he heard Brian’s groan, accompanied by the older man sinking his fingers into his hips. Sliding his tongue down Brian's chest, reminiscent of a slithering snake, Justin purred, “What’s the matter, Mr. Bodyguard? Do you need some special attention?”  
  
  
“You know precisely what I need, you teasing little shit. Now get the fuck on with it... before I take over. I believe you said I would see stars... or was that all talk? About what I’d expect from a cocky little twat such as yourself,” Brian taunted, knowing he’d hit his mark when Justin halted his progress to glare up at him. Quirking a well shaped brow, Brian continued, “C’mon, little song bird. Show me what you’ve got. Prove to me what an asset that teasing little mouth of yours can be.”  
  
  
“That’s a pleasure I’ve been waiting to enjoy, Mr. Kinney...” Justin cooed, as his tongue moved to slide sinuously up and down the large cock that was lifting and falling in a desperate bid for Justin’s undivided attention. His tongue slowly moved around the engorged mushroom head, his throat convulsing at that first glimpse of moisture pearling at the tip, immediately capturing it on his tongue – ravenous for that initial taste of this man curved out of sweet perfection. Justin lapped it up, starving for the full meal, yet wanting to savor the experience that would take them both to unparalleled bliss. “Mmmmm... so incredibly delicious.”  
  
  
Brian clutched one hand into the thick rug beneath him, and the other into the blond’s hair, tugging at it impatiently. “No more games, Justin,” Brian panted in need. “Suck me. Now.”  
  
  
Justin smiled as he looked up at Brian with blazing eyes, filled with lust and need. He rolled his tongue as he circled the head over and over again, goaded on by the grunts and gasps beneath him. Unable to delay any longer, Justin began to lower his mouth fully onto Brian’s throbbing shaft, deep-throating him without any delay. Justin ran his hands up Brian’s toned and perspiring chest as his mouth moved on Brian slowly, before increasing the pace when Brian’s palm slammed in frustration against the carpet, his breathy moans filling the room. He backed off, only long enough to ask, “Feels good, doesn’t it? Although, not nearly as good as it does to me...”  
  
  
Brian growled deep in his throat as Justin’s mouth once again gorged on him as if he was set on devouring him. An event he was more that eager to be on board with – second only to having his cock fully embedded in the blond’s ass. Soon, he told himself... very soon. When Justin’s mouth made a sudden and aggressive move, humming into the base of his cock, Brian’s back arched off the floor as he instantly became filled with the most euphoric sensations he had ever experienced. Moments later he was flooding the blond’s mouth, his body thrumming in the aftermath of one of the most intense blow jobs he had ever received. When he came back down to earth, he realized he had indeed seen stars in a manner of speaking. No trick had ever done to him what Justin had done almost effortlessly and in a speed that was embarrassing to a man of his control and vast experience.  
  
  
Justin moaned as he swallowed each and every drop, smiling at the abandon in which Brian had lost control. God, this man was incredible. He was perfect in every way. He knew without a doubt he was falling in love with this man. Although, that was a secret he planned to keep to himself, at least for now. He slid up Brian’s body, rubbing his body against the brunet’s sinuously, lowering his lips to fasten on Brian’s softly, yet with an insatiable need beneath the surface – one that was echoed equally in each man. Swirling his tongue inside of Brian’s mouth, sharing the exquisite taste of Brian with him, Justin pulled back to whisper, “Well, Mr. Bodyguard? See any stars?”  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under feeling his cock hardening anew. Without delay, he flipped Justin over onto his back, spreading his legs widely open as he looked down on him with an unsuppressed need in his hazel eyes. In a low husky voice, Brian rasped, “It wasn’t half bad, little boy. But... I think it’s time to really seal the deal, so to speak.”  
  
  
Justin smiled lustily as he felt Brian’s cock poking meaningfully into his belly. “I do like the way you think, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
  
“Roll onto your belly,” Brian growled in a deep guttural tone. “I’m going to eat that hot little ass... and then I’m going to fuck you into oblivion.”  
  
  
“Uh Brian?” Justin said with an uncommon flush staining his alabaster cheeks.  
  
  
Brian cocked a brow, asking him, “Yes, song bird?”  
  
  
“I have never let a man eat my ass. I guess it was just too intimate. And, regarding bottoming... my experience is very limited. I know it’s hard to believe with as brash as I am... but, I’m very private really,” Justin told him as he proceeded to roll over, now unable to look Brian in the eye.  
  
  
“I’m not really surprised. You’d be surprised how many don’t really get into the concept of rimming... but, I think you’ll enjoy it. In fact, received by me I know you will,” Brian responded cockily, not doubting for a moment he would drive Justin wild with pleasure. “And, exactly how limited?”  
  
  
Justin laughed nervously, finding Brian’s confidence as arousing as he did the rest of him. “I’ve only bottomed two times and that was a very long time ago. Neither time was very good for me, so I guess I thought that part just wasn’t for me.”  
  
  
Brian licked a path down Justin spine, taking teasing nips as he progressed. His tongue slid slowly into the crack of Justin’s ass, his mouth blowing puffs of air inside, his tongue pulled deeper as Justin’s hips jerked in response. Pulling back, Brian grasped Justin’s hips tightly, before he growled, “Take it easy there, tiger. You move like that too much and it will be over before it starts... and I want you to really enjoy this. Let me tell you this, Justin – you didn’t enjoy it because they didn’t take their time with you; most likely they didn’t prepare you properly. Tonight, you will be well lubricated and begging to feel my cock slamming into you.”  
  
  
Justin groaned, forcing himself to resist grinding his cock into the carpet, already finding his cock full and ready to burst. “No, they didn’t. I don’t think it will take much to have me at that state. I’ve wanted to feel you inside me from the first moment we met. Anything you do to make it more comfortable will just be icing on the cake.”  
  
  
“Mmmmm, speaking of icing... I’m not much for sweets, but in your case little song bird I intend to savor the cake and all the cream. Now relax that perfect little ass and let me have it,” Brian hissed, his need to taste Justin driving him quickly out of his mind. Not allowing Justin the opportunity to regain his composure and delay him with pointless chatter, Brian swiftly parted the luscious cheeks and immediately dove inside, seeking and finding the sweet pucker he hungered to explore. Brian curled his tongue, wrapping around the sensitive spot that he knew would have Justin moving against him in a mindless frenzy. Hearing Justin’s muffled gasps and moans he didn’t think it would be long. When Brian began to lick and suck the sweet spot into his mouth, Brian found his objective was immediately met.  
  
  
“B-Brian... what the fuck are you doing to me? N—never felt anything like this. C---can't last...” Justin whimpered almost incoherently as he began to wiggle his hips in response, desperate for release. When he felt two slick fingers sliding into him, he wasn’t cognizant enough to ask or remember when Brian had been able to lubricate them. “Ahhhh. So fucking good.”  
  
  
Brian smiled as he gave one more strong suck, before he pulled his tongue back out, licking each and every piece of skin he could find as he made his exit, nipping at his ass before he purred, “What do you need, Justin? Tell me... and I’ll give it to you.”  
  
  
Justin trembled beneath him, his need comparable to nothing he’d ever known. As he felt Brian’s fingers continuing to move within him, stretching him... scissoring him apart, Justin surrendered completely when he pleaded, “Please... I need you inside me, Brian. Fuck me. Now, Brian – fuck me now.”  
  
  
Brian chuckled, his voice throaty and tinged with urgent desire. He reached out to grab a bowl that held a vast amount of condoms, sliding one on and lubricating himself generously. He positioned himself at Justin’s opening, leaning forward to bite Justin on the neck, before whispering, “Since you asked so very nicely, I’ll give you what you want... what we both want. Now, relax. I want you to always remember this, Justin... and trust me, you will. Oh yes, you will.” Bracing his forehead against Justin’s back, Brian begin to slide his turgid length inside the channel that would soon glove him en route to pure bliss. He smiled as he felt Justin relaxing amidst his wiggles and moans. “That’s it, my blond beauty. You’re doing great. Just relax and give into me. Soon, all you feel will be pleasure.”  
  
  
Justin’s moans became louder, much more pronounced as Brian slid all the way in, his words and movements causing his leaking cock to leak and expand painfully. He managed to reach underneath him to grasp his cock, his other hand reached back to grasp Brian’s ass. Jerking at his cock, as he squeezed Brian’s ass, Justin demanded in a low growl, “Stop taking it easy on me. I won’t break. Fuck me, Brian. I need it. I need you...”  
  
  
“Mmmm, that’s my boy. Just what I was waiting to hear. Jerk that cock, Justin. I am going ride you hard and fast... take you like that hot little ass of yours was meant to be taken – and by me,” Brian snarled. Cringing at the possessiveness that was now overwhelming him, he couldn’t stop the next words that fell from his mouth. “Tell me how badly you want me, Justin. How much you need me to claim your ass.”  
  
  
Justin gasped as Brian began to ram against his sweet spot, almost whimpering in need and desire for Brian... knowing there had never been or would ever be a man that could render him to this mindless state. He had barely begun jerking his cock in time with Brian’s thrusts when he felt hands tightening on his hips. Barely able to elicit a response, Justin whispered, “You, Brian... only you. Never wanted anyone like this... Ever.”  
  
  
“Feels so good,” Brian purred, his lips brushing heatedly against every inch of skin he could reach. “I could fuck you forever.”  
  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Justin groaned as he felt his come beginning to shoot out wildly into his hand.  
  
  
Brian gave three more hard thrusts until he was filling the condom, his body shaking and dripping from their combined efforts. He slowly pulled out knowing Justin’s well used ass would be tender, before he tied the condom and tossed it into the nearby trash. He rolled to his side, looking over at Justin’s bemused and sated face, thinking he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life than the afterglow on Justin’s face. Brian grimaced as he forced himself to turn away. Fuck. Somehow this little spitfire had turned him into a lesbian. He shuddered with the thought, thinking he had to find a way to get back on track. He was Brian Kinney, for fuck’s sake. This did not happen to him. Fucking Justin was supposed to take the edge off... make him look at him and not go mad with visions of fucking him. Looking at the replete blond it was easy to see – that was not the case. Minutes later and his dick was twitching anew.  
  
  
Standing up, sliding into his pants, he looked down at a very relaxed Justin, deciding he needed a bit of separation, no matter if a brief one just to get his bearings again. He needed focus. And, he needed it before they left here tomorrow. He tilted his head seeing Justin smiling at him with that ‘Sunshine’ smile that made the blond's face glow. He shook his head in a grim acceptance, knowing this was far from over between them. “I’m going to get some water for us. Why don’t you curl up on the bed. I won’t be long.”  
  
  
Justin nodded before slowly sitting up. “See that you’re not, Mr. Bodyguard. I like it when you are close at hand... _very_ close.”  
  
  
Brian laughed as he slipped out the door, taking a precaution he always took even in the privacy and security of his own home – his firearm snugly nestled in the back of his pants. He slowly padded down the hallway, curious when he viewed a light shining in his study. He moved closer, hearing Ben’s voice in the midst of an obvious argument. He was about to move on, thinking he was intruding on a private moment, when he heard words that filled him with a sudden rage that he never thought could be evoked within him.  
  
  
“Chief, I told you I would take care of it. The child and Justin will not leave here.”  
  
  
Brian reached for his gun, pulling it out silently, his eyes cold and filled with deadly intent. Fuck. How could he have missed this? All this time right under his fucking nose. He shuddered realizing he needed to handle this quickly and efficiently. Justin and Gus were in the house. He couldn’t... wouldn’t let anything happen to them. Benjamin Bruckner, the man he thought to be his friend would be dead before he allowed that to happen.  
  
  
He listened on further, his teeth clenching in menacing rage as Ben proceeded to end the call. “Don’t worry. I’ve got this. They are all wrapped up in each other for the night. I will make sure Brian is asleep, and then I will disable the alarms. In the morning I will distract Brian long enough to render him unconscious, but I won’t kill him. I am _not_ a killer. Your men can take Gus to his mother... and then, you can deal with Justin – exactly as you planned. Then, I am out of this – once and for all.”  
  
  
Brian kicked the door open, his smile cold and deadly as Ben swiveled to face him in horror. With a brutal and unflinching gaze, Brian trained his gun directly at Ben’s chest. “You almost got away with it, Bruckner. Fuck. What a fool I’ve been. I don't miss much, but you got me. Too bad for you it's too late. Now... give me one reason why I shouldn’t blow you straight to hell...”  
  
  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Brian’s eyes remained fixed and unblinking on Ben as he surveyed the man he thought he could trust above all others caught in the middle of betrayal. His finger itched as he watched the guilty awareness flushing his cheeks, his instincts propelling him to pull the trigger without any further words being issued. He shook his head in sad disbelief as he continued to stare Ben down – anger blazing and burning in every pore. “I guess you have nothing to say then. Apparently, the police are no good to me since the Chief of Police in your county is the obvious master mind. I guess it’s time for a little vigilante justice.”  
  
  
  
  
Ben’s eyes widened as he swallowed slowly. “Brian, be serious. You can’t possibly think...”  
  
  
  
  
“Shut up, Bruckner. I heard every fucking word. What I want to know is very simple. How long has this been going on?” Brian demanded in a low controlled voice – one that spoke in volumes to any that knew him the degree of his anger.  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck, Brian. Give me a chance to explain. It’s not what you think.” Ben stopped speaking almost as soon as he started upon seeing the look of disbelief on Brian’s face. “C’mon, Brian. You know me... as you know how devoted I’ve always been to Justin’s care.”  
  
  
  
  
“All I know is you put on a hell of a good act, most especially being that you’ve fooled me all this time. Now, answer my question – how fucking long?” Brian hissed.  
  
  
  
  
Ben swallowed deeply, his eyes moving towards the gun in Brian’s hand. “Not long. Right after the car bombing. Stockwell called me after it happened expressing his sorrow that a new location hadn’t placed Justin in a state of more security. He asked me to meet with him. He told me he had an offer I couldn’t refuse – if I wanted Justin to come out of this alive.”  
  
  
  
  
“Do you think I’m a fool? Why would Stockwell reveal himself to you... and if he did why didn’t you come to me? What are you leaving out?” Brian demanded, not buying into his story for one moment.  
  
  
  
  
“Stockwell is running scared. He says this is getting out of hand... that he never intended to kill Justin. All he wants is Lindsay to get Gus back. He said he wanted to spook Justin so badly that he would sign rights to Gus over to Lindsay, all in Gus’ best interest,” Ben began to explain.  
  
  
  
  
“Out of hand?” Brian sneered. “Those looked like some serious attacks from where I was standing. Why would he think you would help him?”  
  
  
  
  
Ben ran a shaky hand through his hair, before he cautiously sat down on the front of Brian’s desk – making certain not to make any sudden movements. “You remember that trouble my little brother was in awhile back?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “A drug bust if I remember. A case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time if I remember correctly.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes. Steven was innocent, but his friends left him holding the bag. He ended up testifying against them and was acquitted of any wrongdoing... but, that in part was behind the scenes.”  
  
  
  
  
“I get it. Stockwell helped him out on the condition you would ‘owe’ him,” Brian grumbled in disgust. “Now, payday has arrived.”  
  
  
  
  
“You got it. I’ve been going crazy the past few days, wanting to come to you... I just hoped I could handle it,” Ben answered, his dismay more than apparent.  
  
  
  
  
Brian lowered his gun, maintaining a firm grip upon it... his eyes probing Ben’s face relentlessly. “I don’t know why, but I believe you. I’ve watched you with both Justin and Gus, the depth of your feelings for them was real – I know it.”  
  
  
  
  
“Of course it is. You know me, Brian. I would protect them with my life. I should have come to you the minute Stockwell contacted me... but, I thought I could sort it all out; along with believing him that he didn’t intend to harm Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t really believe that, do you? Your intellect is faltering immensely in my eyes right now,” Brian said, shaking his head sadly.  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know if I truly believed it, but I hoped. And, I thought playing along with Stockwell might buy us a bit more time. He knew about your plans to leave the country with Justin and Gus.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged his shoulders in a show of indifference. “I know this, Ben. I had him tipped off.”  
  
  
  
  
“I know you said you wanted to flush the would-be killer out... but, to actually lure who you thought was the killer to Justin. I trust you had a good plan of defense,” Ben muttered in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
“I did,” Brian answered. “However, that’s all up in smoke now. We won’t be leaving in the morning now.”  
  
  
  
  
“So, what’s the plan now?” Ben asked, while wondering if Brian would even trust him enough with that information.  
  
  
  
Brian pocketed his weapon, as he scrutinized Ben closely. “In the morning you are going to call Stockwell and tell him you disabled the security system and in the process Gus has gone missing.”  
  
  
  
  
“You realize that will have Stockwell rushing in here, right?” Ben asked, looking at Brian with an upraised brow, more than anxious to learn about Brian’s plan.  
  
  
  
  
“That’s exactly what I want. Jim Stockwell will be dealt with – once and for all,” Brian answered savagely.  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded in understanding. “I’ll do whatever you need, Brian. With him eradicated I won’t have this threat of him hanging over my head. Uhmmmm, what about Gus and Justin? They won’t be here, right?”  
  
  
  
  
“I am getting Gus and Justin out of here tonight, Debbie as well. However, I will need you to stay. Is this going to be a problem... and more importantly – can I really trust you?” Brian asked, staring him down intently.  
  
  
  
  
“Brian, I don’t what to do or say to convince you of this. I only hope time will prove my words to be true. Tell me what to do... and that is what I will do,” Ben replied fervently, looking at Brian with open sincerity burning in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed his acceptance. “Okay, it’s done, then. I am going to get back to Justin. I’m surprised he hasn’t hunted me down yet. Perhaps that means he fell asleep.”  
  
  
  
  
“Some rest will do him good with all he’s had to face,” Ben acknowledged grimly.  
  
  
  
  
“It isn’t over yet, either.”  
  
  
  
  
“I agree. Stockwell is pulling the strings – but I have a feeling there are a few puppets involved. He did mention there was a rookie cop on his payroll that was helping him in this. Montgomery was the name, but I don’t remember all of it. I would say that would be who is doing the letters and the explosions,” Ben grimly surmised.  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned for a moment, deep in thought. “Montgomery... Damn, I know that name. A connection that’s not in my reports... but, what?”  
  
  
  
  
“It’ll come to you, Bri. Always does. I’ll get Justin’s things packed. I am assuming he’s in your room...” Ben said with a knowing look.  
  
  
  
  
“You would assume correctly. I am going back to Justin now. In a couple of hours I will move them out. Go get some sleep, Ben. You will need your wits about you in the morning...” Brian sternly advised.  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded, his head hanging low to the ground. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am, Brian. I should have come to you immediately. I’m actually relieved that you found out. Now, we can stay on track and end this.”  
  
  
  
  
“We all make mistakes, Ben. This was a big one – but not one beyond repair. Good night. I’ll give you the nod before I want you to call Stockwell. I want to make certain they are all long gone first.”  
  
  
  
  
“I understand. Good night, Brian. Thanks for not shooting me,” Ben said with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. “Not a problem. I have enough blood on my hands... and it’s not finished yet.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, it’s not... but hopefully it will be soon.”  
  
  
  
  
“It will be, Ben. That I can promise...” Brian responded, before walking back towards his room and to what he hoped to be a sleeping Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian smiled when he opened the door, his eyes warming at the sight that greeted him. Justin was curled up on his side with Brian’s pillow clutched against his chest. He didn’t understand the warmth that flowed through him at the onset of the feelings the innocent sight evoked within him – he only knew that they were present. He gingerly moved to the bedside table, not wanting to awaken Justin, while setting the alarm to go off in two hours. He wanted Justin, Gus, and Debbie long gone before the final stages of this war began... a battle in which he excelled – and determined he would once more.  
  
  
  
  
Placing his gun inside the nightstand, Brian quickly removed his pants before sliding under the covers next to Justin. Brian Kinney did not cuddle, however that didn’t stop him from wanting the feel of the hot blond nestling in his arms. He told himself it wasn’t the same thing – not at all. He curled his arm around Justin, gently pulling him so the blond’s head could use his chest as a pillow. Brian placed the pillow Justin was clutching beneath his own head, as he stroked Justin’s hair – up and down – needing to feel him in even the most basic of ways. He remembered back to what Ben had told him on a couple of occasions – you’re falling for him, Brian. He grimaced, wondering if it was possibly true. Could the man whose heart had long seemed to be fashioned out of steel actually be falling hard and fast for this blond?  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head in grim acceptance. Continuing to stroke Justin’s hair, Brian whispered softly, “Rest now, little song bird. It will be over soon. I’ll make sure of that.” Brian smiled as Justin snuggled in closer, almost as if his subconscious had heard him. His last thoughts before falling into his own rest: Ben could have called this one straight on – he was falling over the edge, losing all of his self ordered control... all into the caring of this beautiful and entirely too vulnerable blond. A vulnerability he would set right... and eradicate any that threatened to place him in that position ever again. No other outcome would Brian Kinney accept.  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

***** One Hour Later *****  
  
  
Ben knocked on Brian’s door with more than a small degree of trepidation. If he awoke Justin prematurely Brian would be livid, however he had no choice. He paused for a moment, before raising his hand to tap louder – only to have the door yanked backwards out of his reach. Brian stood in the doorway, his jeans pulled on yet unzipped in standard Brian Kinney fashion, his eyes looking at his intruder with more than a little irritation. Ben knew Brian wouldn’t be sleeping well on this night, further realizing the delay had undoubtedly been Brian retrieving his firearm. Nervously, Ben spoke, “Brian, I’m sorry to wake you... most especially since you won’t be getting much sleep...”  
  
  
“What is it, Ben?” Brian asked, speaking in a whisper – not wanting to wake Justin any quicker than proved to be necessary.  
  
  
“We have a problem. Can you come out here, please?” Ben asked, looking over Brian’s shoulder at a slightly stirring Justin.  
  
  
Brian sighed, looking at Ben in suspicion before he nodded in agreement. He closed the door softly behind him, looking at him impatiently. “Well?”  
  
  
“I packed up Justin’s things like you wanted. Then, I went to make sure the alarms were secure and check the surveillance cameras...”  
  
  
“And?” Brian clipped out, running a weary hand through his hair.  
  
  
“Alarms seem fine... but I need you to take a look at the cameras. I can’t believe Stockwell’s goons would be this stupid – but there is a car sitting right outside of your front gate. As near as I can tell – there are two men in the car, but with limited night vision I can’t be sure,” Ben told him.  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes, watching Ben closely – suspicion and unease in his very stance. “Let’s check it out, then.” Brian motioned Ben to precede him, following him closely. More to gauge his reaction than to give him information, Brian told him, “By the way... not much checking you could do on the alarm system – I changed the codes.”  
  
  
Ben turned on him, glaring fiercely. “I get that I fucked up, Brian. That being said – do you have to treat me like a criminal?”  
  
  
Brian shrugged as he followed Ben into the surveillance room, moving towards the cameras in question. Sparing him a minimal glance, Brian answered sourly, “My trust level is not good the best of times... and you have definitely fallen afoul of that. I have seen how much you care about Justin and Gus... however, something is still off here. Until I get a handle on what it is – this is how it’s going to be. If you can’t deal with that – you are free to leave at any time.”  
  
  
“How could I? I don’t know the fucking codes!” Ben snapped, his eyes burning a hole into Brian.  
  
  
Brian sat down to pull up the camera that angled directly over the front gate. He looked closely, seeing exactly what Ben had perceived. He began clicking on the monitors pulling up every camera surrounding the perimeter of the property, finding the only visible vehicle was the one just outside the gate. He looked towards Ben, unable to lay his suspicion to rest, as he asked, “What made you check the cameras when you knew I was moving everyone out long before dawn?”  
  
  
“Just a precaution. No real reason,” Ben answered, keeping his eyes trained on the cameras. “Seems your dogs don’t like them there, either.”  
  
  
“It doesn’t take much to rile them. If they had been approaching the fencing they would have been barking ferociously. As it is now it looks as if there are two in the vehicle – most likely waiting for their backup to arrive. It’s a good thing my ace in the hole is already in play – or things might be a bit more precarious.”  
  
  
“Ace in the hole?” Ben asked guardedly.  
  
  
“Mmhmm. Let’s just say I made some well placed calls as soon as I made the ‘Stockwell’ connection. A very good friend – the man who trained me in the field – is using his considerable influence and means to do some investigating. I dare say he will be visiting him very soon. In fact, I’d go as far as to say that dear old Jim won’t make it here in the morning. What do you think about that, Benjamin?” Brian asked, smiling tightly as he watched the man he had once considered one of his best friends wiggling on the hook – intuitively knowing he was about to snap.  
  
  
Ben smiled coldly. His eyes flaring in bitter hatred, as he rasped, “I shouldn’t have expected any less from you, Brian – the best bodyguard in the business... or are you the second best after your mentor? What are you these days - really... bodyguard or field agent? I'm afraid I can't distinguish the difference any longer.”  
  
  
“I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt... but, the more I laid in bed for the past hour the more the wheels continued to turn in my head. I just don’t get it, Ben. Why did you bring me into this – knowing me as you do?” Brian hissed, moving closer... pulling his gun on Ben for the second time this night.  
  
  
“You know how I love a challenge, Brian. Going up against the best and coming out on top is the greatest of rushes. There’s nothing like it. Now, this is what is going to happen...” Ben started, as he moved closer to Brian, not in the least bit of fear a gun was once again pointed at his chest.  
  
  
“Correct me if I’m wrong... but, I do believe the gun is trained on you...”  
  
  
Ben laughed harshly. “I think you will put that gun down in just a moment.”  
  
  
“Why is that?” Brian asked, his blasé mask now slipping – instinctively knowing Ben had something to use to make him compliant.  
  
  
“I have a rendezvous assigned with the men at the gate one hour from now – precisely the time everyone was to make their grand getaway. Only that isn’t going to happen quite like that. You are going to disable the alarm and call off your dogs. Gus is going with the men... and we are going to wait for further instructions. Any questions, good buddy?” Ben looked at Brian in consideration, scratching his head as if in deep thought. “Oh, I forgot the best part – if I don’t follow through with my instructions; little Justin is going to be at the bad end of a very fatal explosion.”  
  
  
Brian’s eyes darkened with burgeoning hatred. “I’m going to kill you, Bruckner. Slowly. Painfully. You will beg me to end it.”  
  
  
“I don’t think so, Brian. It all ends tonight. No longer am I walking in your shadows. The clock is ticking, Brian. I suggest you do as you’re told – or Justin will be on the receiving end of a call from which he will never recover. So, what’s it going to be, Brian? Release Gus... or your lover pays the price. Tick tock, Brian. Tick tock.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
 ***** Same time – Police Headquarters *****  
  
  
  
  
Chief Jim Stockwell sat at his desk nervously pushing around papers, despising being in the office at this late hour – however, wanting to be very much out in the open when the events of tonight went down. It would all be worth it, he told himself. A good plan that had finally come together – primarily from having help on the inside. Blackmail had only been employed at the beginning. Once he had determined Ben held a jealous envy for Brian it had all been a piece of cake. The richest and most decadent of mouth watering desserts. Now, he would reap the benefits. Within hours, his daughter would be reunited with her son... and her quest to hold onto him permanently would be within her grasp at long last. Then, he would be Lindsay’s hero... and the immoral young father of his only grandson would be forever eradicated. He laughed in anticipation of what would be a moment nothing short of euphoric.  
  
  
His smile faded when his office was immediately breached by two tall men, distinguished looking in their pressed suits, and brandishing shiny badges – one’s that he knew to be far superior to his own. He sat up straight, attempting to demand with authority: “What’s the meaning of this?”  
  
  
The one agent that was apparently in charge nodded to the other. A list of charges began to be read as they demanded his immediate and unconditional compliance. He stood in outrage as their accusations began to tumble out freely, stammering in protest--- “I demand to know what this is about? Do you people know who I am?”  
  
  
The one man walked around his desk, to stare him down coldly and with full confidence in his authority. “I believe we have just placed you under arrest for various federal crimes, Chief Stockwell. Now, I suggest you come with us of your own volition – or this could become quite unpleasant.”  
  
  
His eyes bulged as they fell on the paperwork that empowered them. His first thoughts being in determining who had ratted him out. Fuck. What was he going to do now? He was so close. He eyed them coldly, before he addressed the one standing before him. “Exactly who are you?”  
  
  
“Oh? Didn’t I introduce myself. How terribly remiss of me. I am Special Agent Farmer. Frank Farmer. And... you are coming with us...”  
  
  
TBC  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“You’re bluffing,” Brian sneered, pointing the gun directly at Ben’s chest. “Stockwell won’t allow an explosion with Gus still on the premises.”  
  
  
“Gus won’t still be in the house an hour from now... and we both know it, don’t we, Brian?” Ben countered holding his own, effecting a false bravado in the face of Brian’s aggressive stance.  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed on Ben thoughtfully. “Once my backup arrives, I will be taking them out of here – where they can begin the process of getting back to living.”  
  
  
“Now, _you_ are bluffing. Farmer is with Stockwell. That is halfway across the state – he won’t make it here in time,” Ben told him mockingly. “And, how do you know you have everyone involved?”  
  
  
“You are a pathetic fool. Frank Farmer has government aircraft at his disposal. He is probably en route via helicopter as we speak. And, as for the rest... it’s none of your fucking business. I know Frank Farmer – there won’t be any loose ends. Now, I have no more time to waste with you. Where precisely is the bomb?” Brian demanded. “Answer me quickly, Bruckner. I will have no compunction in blowing you away.”  
  
  
Ben visibly recoiled in front of Brian, both of them knowing he found the combination of Kinney/Farmer to make this a much more daunting task than he’d originally envisioned. “I already told you it’s in Justin’s phone... however, you won’t find it.”  
  
  
“You underestimate me, Ben. That is most likely your most fatal mistake. I will not only find it... I will disable it if you are telling the truth and have an active bomb placed. I really have my doubts. I don’t think you have the brains to assemble such an intricate device,” Brian spoke harshly, moving closer. “Now, on your knees. I’m going to make it so you can’t leave this room to either call anyone or cause any more problems.”  
  
  
Ben began to open his mouth to argue, before closing it upon seeing the deadly rage on Brian’s face. “We both know you’re not going to shoot me. You’d have done it already. It would be murder, Brian. I came to you unarmed. And, let’s not forget about Justin.”  
  
  
“What about Justin?” he asked, as his eyes found the boy in question hovering in the doorway.  
  
  
“Yes, Ben. What about me?” Justin asked coldly, as he looked through Ben as if he had never known him, which in truth had just become his new reality.  
  
  
Ben swiveled around to face Justin... his eyes wide and apologetic. “Justin... I – I don’t know what you think you heard... but, it’s not what you think. There are things you don’t know... things you wouldn’t be able to understand.”  
  
  
“I’ve been outside the door several minutes now. I heard it all. You betrayed me, Ben. I guess it’s a bit redundant now – but, you’re fired. I will do everything to help in your prosecution,” Justin spat out, beginning to advance into the room. “What angers me the most is how this will affect Gus. He looks up to you. He loved you... and now I must explain this to him.”  
  
  
Ben took a step forward, looking at Justin pleadingly. “Justin, please... let me explain. I never meant you or Gus any harm. A child should be with his mother... and I was helping the Chief to make that happen. It’s not too late, Justin. Turn him over and this can all end.”  
  
  
“Fuck you, Ben! It ends now,” Brian hissed from behind him, moving to expertly chop him on the side of his neck... watching in fury as he slumped to the floor. He looked up at Justin’s shocked expression, with a smirk on his face. “Don’t you worry, song bird. I didn’t kill him, although he won’t feel so good when he wakes up.”  
  
  
“Good,” Justin snapped, as he watched Brian move quickly towards the cabinet to retrieve rope and handcuffs. He looked on as Brian fastened Ben’s hands behind his back with the cuffs; before he further secured him with the rope tied around his wrists and legs. Justin smirked slightly. “If our situation wasn’t so dire, I’d find the sight of you so aggressive to be extremely erotic.”  
  
  
Brian jerked on the ropes, tightening them as much as could be done, before he gave Justin a look of reprimand. “I thought I was bad. You would find something sexual in this...”  
  
  
“With you, Mr. Bodyguard... everything evolves into sex.”  
  
  
Brian knew if he didn’t have a possible explosive device to be concerned about, and other people in the house to protect he would have offered a response in standard Brian Kinney fashion... but as it was – now was not the time. “Later, little twat. For now, I need your cell phone. Ben has alluded that a bomb could be programmed to go off when the men at the gate phone in about 45 minutes. He said I wouldn’t be able to find it... but, we need to try.”  
  
  
“No, we don’t,” Justin answered cattily. He reached into his jeans and withdrew it. “I have it right here.”  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed sharply. “You only have one cell phone, right?”  
  
  
“Yes. Check it out,” Justin told him.  
  
  
“Okay. I’m going to take this outside to disarm it if any explosives are present. In the meantime, I need you to wake Gus and Debbie and prepare them to leave. Now, this part is important – I only want the clothes that are covering your backs. Nothing else can go. The phone bomb could be a ruse and it could be planted in a toy, Debbie’s purse, jewelry... anything. Any questions?” Brian clipped out in rapid order.  
  
  
Justin shook his head, back and forth. “No. But, Brian... if they are watching the house – how are we going to leave unhindered?”  
  
  
“The cavalry, so to speak, is on the way. A man that could handle this operation single handed. I have the feeling he will be arriving soon,” Brian answered, thinking a reunion with his mentor couldn’t have come at a better time.  
  
  
“You have a great deal of respect for him. I find that to be extremely interesting...” Justin murmured.  
  
  
Brian quirked a brow, before he told him, “Don’t think about it. The man is straight as an arrow. Now... time’s slipping away. Go do what I told you to do.”  
  
  
“Yes Sir, Mr. Kinney,” Justin said, straightening his height to give a mock salute.  
  
  
Brian took one last glance at his security cameras, before he opened his drawers to retrieve the tools he needed for this job. He looked up to see Justin watching him from the doorway, a wistful smile on his face. “Was there something else, Taylor?”  
  
  
“Hmmmm, not really. Just that you didn’t need to worry about me hitting on him. You’ve got me all wrapped up, Brian. As the song says – signed, sealed and delivered,” Justin said with a husky catch in his voice.  
  
  
“That song is a bit old for you, little boy,” Brian answered, turning his lips down. “Now, enough chatter... get busy – now.”  
  
  
Justin left the room, neither one of them acknowledging that Brian had failed to refute Justin’s claim, nor had he even attempted to do so. Both of them knowing they had much to discuss when this was over... but, on this night it was all about survival.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
“How much longer do you intend to hold me here?” Lindsay demanded to know.  
  
  
The door abruptly slammed open, as Melanie stormed inside, briefcase in hand. “That’s a good question, Mr. Fisher. Unless you are planning to charge my client with a crime...”  
  
  
The federal agent looked at them coldly. He narrowed his eyes on Melanie’s name tag, before he bellowed, “Miss Marcus, I don’t think I need to remind you that this is a federal investigation. The quicker your client cooperates... the sooner she can leave.”  
  
  
“Fine,” Melanie snapped.  
  
  
“Now, back to my question... explain your relationship with Justin Taylor,” the agent repeated, watching her closely, assessing everything – most particularly her body language.”  
  
  
“We had a brief affair years ago that resulted in a child.”  
  
  
He narrowed his eyes, knowing the answers but playing the game. “So... you have custody?”  
  
  
“No, I do not. Which I’m certain you know very well,” Lindsay virtually yelled in response, giving Melanie a glare when she gave her a look of warning.  
  
  
The investigator nodded his head, assessing her cautiously. “Then, it would stand to reason that you have a grudge against Mr. Taylor.”  
  
  
“What exactly are you accusing me of, Sir?” she sneered, continuing to dig herself in deeper with her disrespectful attitude towards the agent.  
  
  
“Accusing? That’s very harsh, Miss Peterson. I am just trying to determine the basis of the threat against Mr. Taylor... most particularly in conjunction with the charges that have been filed against your father. We need to establish if you were cognizant of these crimes. I suggest you take this seriously, and that you do so now. This is a federal matter now... and we will make certain all involved parties are brought to justice.”  
  
  
Melanie looked at the investigator coldly, assessing him critically. “You’re new at this, aren’t you? You give away more information than necessary of what I think is protocol. Who’s in charge of this operation?”  
  
  
“He had an emergency... but, he will return, and most likely with even more evidence. So, if you have anything to say... I’d suggest you do so now,” he returned crisply, irate at being challenged by this woman.  
  
  
“My client has nothing more to say at this time. We will discuss this with your senior officer when he returns,” she clipped out. Standing to her feet, she told him, “Now, we will be leaving... if you are not going to charge her. Think carefully, Mr. Fisher. Breaking protocol in what is undoubtedly such a high profile case would not be good for your career.”  
  
  
He studied them carefully, before hissing between clenched teeth, “Fine. Go for now. Agent Farmer will contact you when he returns.”  
  
  
“Let’s go, Linds. I’m sure Justin will be home soon and this can all be resolved.”  
  
  
She nodded, following Melanie out the door, hissing out a response that wasn’t lost on the agent’s ears. “I don’t care about Justin... only Gus.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sat on the sofa holding his dozing son in his arms, gently smoothing his hair back as he placed his lips to his ear, softly singing a lullaby. The blond rocked him, back and forth, gently crooning into his ear. Brian averted his eyes from the scene that set a twinge in his chest that he didn’t care to identify. He trained his gaze out the window, watching for the helicopter that was due to arrive within moments. Turning to glance at Debbie, he shook his head in mocking laughter. “Is that a tear I see? And, I thought you had bigger balls than me.”  
  
  
She elbowed him in the stomach, before grumbling, “You’re damned right I do, asshole. The biggest difference being I know how to use them.”  
  
  
Brian grunted. “I’ve never had a complaint about that.”  
  
  
She looked away from the sight of Justin and Gus to pierce Brian with her razor sharp gaze. “You know, you’re not fooling me, Brian. You care about Justin... in fact, both of them.”  
  
  
Brian looked away from both Debbie and the moving scene mere feet away, mumbling in response, “I’m just doing my job. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
  
  
“Tell yourself that if you want, Brian... but, I’m on to you.”  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes in response, refusing to credit her words as the truth; while inwardly knowing nobody read him like Debbie Novotny. He knew he would have to think about this later, more importantly put it all into perspective... but, all that mattered now was getting Justin and his son to safety – and that was exactly what he intended to do.  
  
  
She looked at the tender scene on the couch, tears falling anew from her eyes. “Fucking look at them, Brian. Right there on that couch – that is life. You have to keep them safe.”  
  
  
Brian’s eyes became wild with purpose. He surprised them both when he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, before he said, “Don’t you worry. I intend to do that.”  
  
  
Debbie smiled and nodded, laying her head on his arm. “I know you will, Brian. I never doubted it for a minute.”  
  
  
Brian watched as the helicopter landed with Special Agent Frank Farmer briskly exiting the aircraft. He smiled and felt a sense of relief for the first time since the devastation of Ben’s betrayal. Everything was going to be fine now. Frank would bring Justin’s enemies to justice... and he would keep him and Gus safe. It wasn’t only his job... it was the only reality he could accept. One thing had become clear during this assignment: Brian Kinney did give a shit; at least where it pertained to this blond and the son that was the mirror image of him. What surprised him most of all was the fact that he wouldn’t change that feeling for anything in the world.  
  
  
TBC  
  
 ** _A/N: To anyone that didn't realize the connection, or have any familiarity with the characters from 'The Bodyguard' film, Frank Farmer was the bodyguard from the film. Just some info I thought I would share. :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsay glared at Justin’s pool boy, errand boy, piece of ass on the side – whatever the fuck he was – with nothing short of open hostility. “Ethan, would you mind repeating that again.”  
  
  
“I’m not any more pleased about it than you are. Agents are on the premises now, and we are not allowed to leave until each one of us have been questioned in length by Agent Farmer – who is due to arrive by this afternoon. This entire estate is on lock down,” Ethan answered, with a weary sigh.  
  
  
Looking to Melanie in outrage, Lindsay exclaimed, “Mel? Can they do this – legally?”  
  
  
“Unfortunately, yes. This is not only Justin’s home, but he received threats here. They can do whatever they want. Our only choice is to cooperate,” Melanie told her lover, hoping this time Lindsay would hold her temper in check. She had the feeling with this Agent Farmer, a violent outburst would go very badly for her – regardless of her innocence.  
  
  
“And, what about Gus? Doesn’t Justin have to bring him home, now that I filed a suit to challenge the custody decision?” Lindsay demanded, her face turning red in anger.  
  
  
“Not until it goes before the courts. Don’t forget that Justin has full custody of Gus. It is up to us to prove to the courts he is negligent and that you should be awarded custody. You signed off on it then, and you were unstable at the time – all a part of court record – this is an uphill battle, Linds. One that is going to be very difficult to win.”  
  
  
Lindsay’s eyes narrowed sharply on her partner. “Are you implying we can’t win?”  
  
  
“No. I am saying it’s not going to be easy. Justin has been very discreet in keeping the aspects of his private life away from Gus’ eyes. The best advantage we have is this danger Justin is in now. If we can prove that Gus would be safer away from him and living with you instead – we just might have a chance. Slim, but a chance. For now, Linds... your best course of action is to maintain a calm front with this agent. If you fail in that... it’s over before it’s begun,” Melanie warned, hoping she heeded her advice.  
  
  
Ethan looked down his nose at them, sneering in disgust, “I’d suggest you find a new place to live. When Justin returns you will be out on your ass.”  
  
  
Melanie gave him a withering glance. “Who are you to say anything? You are just the hired help. You are nothing to him... most especially since Brian Kinney arrived.”  
  
  
“As soon as everyone is safe again, the bodyguard will be gone. Then, everything will go back to how it was before.” Hearing the door chiming, Ethan moved to answer it, pausing briefly to say, “However, not for the two of you. The both of you have betrayed Justin... where I have remained loyal. He will come back to me... and the two of you will be gone.”  
  
  
Lindsay opened her mouth to snap at him, when Melanie gave her a scolding look. Melanie pursed her lips, looking at her critically. “Don’t feed into his goading. He means next to nothing to Justin, as I think he’s about to find out. Just do as I told you, Linds. Keep a cool, clear head. If you don’t – you will lose Gus, and perhaps so much more.”  
  
  
“I heard you, Mel. Don’t worry. I will be sweet and cooperative – for now,” she hissed. “I’m telling you now, nothing will stop me from getting my son back. Not these agents, not Justin... and most certainly not his fucking bodyguard. I do not care what I have to do. I will have Gus back!”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian sat across from Frank at the airline coffee shop, listening to his friend and mentor intently; yet to his irritation continuing to find himself distracted by Justin’s presence at the next table. This was ridiculous, he told himself. Justin and Gus were safe... and yet he kept watching them as if disaster was about to strike. He knew the opposite to be true. Brian looked back at Frank, once again shuddering at the smug look across his face; knowing the harassment was soon to begin. “What?” he asked, trying to sound aloof and completely nonchalant – knowing to be failing miserable as he knew how well Frank Farmer knew him.  
  
  
“Who are you trying to fool?” Frank asked with a laugh, taking a sip of the sludge that the coffee shop was passing off as coffee. He made a grimace, as he remarked, “This is a reminder of why I don’t like to fly commercial.”  
  
  
Brian snorted derisively. “Not all of us are flown courtesy of Air Force One.”  
  
  
“You could be if you wanted,” Frank reminded.  
  
  
Brian shrugged his shoulders. “Gave up that life a long time ago. Never looked back. I thought you would have by now, too.”  
  
  
Frank smiled briefly. “I tried it for awhile. But, you know me... this is the right fit for me.”  
  
  
“That it is, friend. So, what’s your recommendation from here on out?” Brian asked, pausing briefly to glance at Justin, Gus and Debbie enjoying a quick breakfast.  
  
  
“I want you to continue with your plan to take them away. I will handle the wrap up of the Stockwell investigation. His accomplice has already given him up. I’ll have him telling me his life all the way back to nursery school before I’m done,” Frank answered with a confident laugh.  
  
  
Brian nodded. “I don’t doubt it. I’ve sat in on a few of your interrogations. I wouldn’t want to be in that hot seat.”  
  
  
Frank reached into his briefcase, extracting tickets and passports. He handed them to a confused Brian, as he explained, “I don’t want to take any chances, Brian. There could be more players than we’re aware of. Justin Taylor isn’t small potatoes. We have to be cautious.”  
  
  
“I agree completely. He is entirely too valuable to the world...” Brian said, as his eyes touched the blond again, smiling when Justin’s head looked up to scorch him with his heated gaze.  
  
  
Frank chuckled lightly. “Right. Not only to the world. As well as I know you... I never thought I’d live to see the day.”  
  
  
“You haven’t seen shit, hot shot,” Brian grumbled, refusing to verbalize what they both knew to be true. The unthinkable had happened. Brian Kinney had broken the cardinal sin in their business – he had become emotionally attached to his client. In a normal situation he should walk away from this case. But, this was far from ordinary. Justin and his young son needed him. It had already been proven that Justin’s most trusted employee had been a traitor – now further investigation needed to be undergone to determine how deep the infiltration had compromised his inner circle.  
  
  
Looking at the tickets, Brian arched a brow in surprise. “Tahiti? I would have thought you’d have sent me to Alaska.”  
  
  
“Thought about it. But, I took the well being of the child into consideration,” Frank laughed. “Okay. Here’s the plan. I want you to take them away and have the time of your life. Look on it as a vacation. Of course, try to stay as low key as you can. I know with Justin being a celebrity it won’t be easy... but, they shouldn’t be looking for him there. I’ve booked you there for a week, but if you want to stay longer that’s fine. Either way, the loose ends should be tied up by then.”  
  
  
“I think we’ve got the players... except, I worry about the mother – Stockwell’s daughter. I think she bears looking at closely. I’ve got nothing to go on, but I just have a funny feeling there,” Brian told him grimly.  
  
  
Frank nodded in agreement. “I don’t like it either. That is the main loose end, following obtaining a full confession from Jim Stockwell. Before Justin and his child comes home I want to be certain about her guilt... or lack thereof. Don’t worry, Brian. I will get to the bottom of it. Now, I think you’d better gather your group up. Your flight should be boarding soon.”  
  
  
Brian swallowed deeply, feeling an uncharacteristic lump in his throat, knowing it related to his deep gratitude for all Frank was doing. “I – ahhhh, can’t thank you enough for this, Frank. This was really a matter for the locals... and you’ve went over and beyond. If there’s anything you ever need, you know you don’t need to hesitate to ask.”  
  
  
“I know that, Brian. Truth of the matter is – you’ve had my back a good many times. I think this is a fair trade. I’ll be in touch when I know something more. In the meantime, be careful – not just for your sake, but for all of them,” Frank firmly told him.  
  
  
Standing up, Brian shook Frank’s hand, clasping a hand tightly around his arm. “I will protect them with my life. A great man once taught me that was the mark of a true bodyguard. I don’t intend to let that man down.”  
  
  
“You’re a good man, Brian Kinney. Don’t let anyone ever tell you differently. We’ll talk soon."  
  
  
Brian watched as Frank moved out of sight, before taking his place at the table closest to him. “Well, little songbird... are you ready for the next leg of your adventure?”  
  
  
Debbie grunted in affronted displeasure. “You know, I didn’t sign on for all of this running around.”  
  
  
“Quit your whining, Debbie. You’re getting a vacation to Tahiti out of it...” Brian answered, laughing at her shocked gasp.  
  
  
“Well, I suppose that’s okay,” Debbie grudgingly admitted. Looking at him impatiently, she asked, “Well... what are we waiting for?”  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, charmed by her whether he chose to admit it or not. He hunched down to Gus’ level. “What do you say, Gus? Are you up for a airplane ride and a vacation in Tahiti?”  
  
  
“Yay!” Gus exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. He looked to his dad with wide and excited eyes. “Can we, Daddy? Please... can we?”  
  
  
Justin laughed, shaking his head looking from his son’s animated expression to Brian’s expectant one. “Sure, Gus. I don’t see why not. A vacation in Tahiti sounds wonderful.”  
  
  
“Is it warm there, Mr. Kinney? Daddy takes me swimming all the time... but I’d love to go to the beach,” Gus continued on, all but leaping out of his seat now.  
  
  
Brian ruffled his hair, before answering, “There are beaches for miles, Gus. Now, how about we head on out of here and see to them?”  
  
  
Debbie wiped Gus’ face, as she smiled up at Brian thankfully, in complete amazement at this Brian that stood before them. She smiled as she looked at Justin, knowing the answer to his behavior sat right there. She hadn’t been guessing when she told him earlier she was onto him. But, now she knew without one moment of doubt – Brian loved Justin, as he loved Justin’s son. She wasn’t sure how it would all work out in the end for all of them... but, she hoped it would in a way that enabled them to all be together. Anything short of that would be the biggest crime of all.  
  
  
They began moving towards the boarding gate, when Justin grabbed Brian’s arm. He slowed long enough to look down on the beautiful blond, with his brow upraised. “Something on your mind, little songbird?”  
  
  
“Thank you, Brian,” Justin answered, almost blushing.  
  
  
“Just doing my job, Sunshine...” Brian replied tongue-in-cheek, both of them knowing this was anything but that.  
  
  
Justin shook his head in admonishment. “I think we both know that’s not what’s happening here, Mr. Bodyguard. But, I’ll leave it – for now. I expect to get to know you much better in sunny Tahiti.”  
  
  
Brian leaned down to whisper into Justin’s ear, “Count on it, little twat. I’ll find a stretch of sand isolated enough to fuck your hot little ass.”  
  
  
Justin groaned, wishing he could go down on Brian here and now... but knowing in such a rush, and in front of his young son’s eyes he was forced to practice discretion. He turned his lips to Brian’s ear, licking at it suggestively, before he purred, “When we’re alone, Brian... I’m going to lick and suck every inch of you. Then, if you’re lucky I’ll let you fuck me.”  
  
  
“Let’s go,” Brian growled, all but dragging Justin to catch up with Debbie and Gus, knowing this was going to be the longest flight of his life, while realizing the rewards were going to be well worth any sacrifice.  
  
  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Frank walked back and forth in front of the remainder of the household staff that he still hadn't completely cleared, finding himself irritated and tired from a combination of travel and his most recent interrogations of Jim Stockwell, and James ‘Hunter’ Montgomery. The chief wasn’t being the soul of cooperation. Whereas the young rookie was frightened enough to be much more accommodating. However, Stockwell was no longer the real issue. They had enough on him to keep him behind bars, as well as his young accomplice. Bruckner had been more than happy to chat freely in the hopes his cooperation would shorten his length of time. That was a deal Brian wouldn’t be thrilled about, but Frank wanted Stockwell above all else. Ben Bruckner was small potatoes in the grand scheme of things.  
  
  
  
  
What troubled Frank the most was the fact that a part of the puzzle still hadn’t fallen into place. There was someone else. His gut told him such... and, if Frank Farmer ever lived on anything – it was his gut. He wasn’t even certain if they were tied up in the entire ‘Stockwell’ plan. It could be something else entirely. Before Brian returned Justin home he had to find out exactly. He looked at them coldly, having already questioned each of them, yet knowing he either had to continue his interrogations or let them all go. Even in his position he could only drag this out for so long. He looked down at the list of the house occupants that he held within his hand, knowing there was something he was missing here... an answer that he was determined to find out.  
  
  
  
  
Moments later a harsh throat began to clear, causing Frank to look up to see Melanie Marcus looking at him impatiently and expectantly. Arching a brow, he asked coldly, “Miss Marcus, wasn’t it? Did you need something?”  
  
  
  
  
“Agent Farmer, this has been going on for hours now. I am an attorney and know our rights. This can’t continue on indefinitely...” she told him, with a biting cut in her tone.  
  
  
  
  
Ethan began to whine petulantly. “Sir, can’t you resolve this more quickly? I really need to get the house in order before Justin returns.”  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Gold, this is an important matter that has now fallen under the scrutiny of the federal government. Your household duties are insignificant in comparison to the matter at hand. Now, if we could get on with this without pointless interruptions, we could clear everyone in the house in a much quicker manner,” Frank clipped out coldly. “And, Miss Marcus, regarding your concerns... I can do whatever I deem necessary to make Mr. Taylor’s home secure once again.”  
  
  
  
  
“None of us wishes any harm to Justin,” Lindsay responded in a bored tone. “I would like to see this resolved in order for him to return my son back home – where he belongs.”  
  
  
  
  
“Your son is perfectly fine and is much safer where he is now,” Frank answered under his breath; wondering how Brian had found the patience to deal with this group – knowing his was floundering rapidly. He looked back down at his list, noting that all had been checked from the list, except one name... along with a question mark next to Lindsay Peterson’s name – finding he wasn’t completely convinced of her innocence yet... largely due to her negativity towards the father of her child. “There is one name here that hasn’t been available for questioning. Daphne Chanders. Can someone tell me where I can find her?”  
  
  
  
  
“I can answer that,” Ethan piped in to answer. “She went off on vacation shortly after Justin left with Gus and the bodyguard.”  
  
  
  
  
“An odd time for her to do that, isn’t it?” Frank asked, with a narrowed sharpened gaze.  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay shrugged. “Not really if you know Daphne. She can be a bit flighty. However, she is very devoted to Justin. They have been friends since primary school. As she never takes her vacations until Justin actually forces her to do so, I am assuming she went thinking the time was right when he was gone.”  
  
  
  
  
“It has her listed as manager here. What exactly are her duties?” Frank asked.  
  
  
  
  
“Daphne handled Justin’s day to day schedule, his public appearances. Basically, if he needed to do anything; or anyone wanted him to do anything the path went directly through her,” Melanie supplied in a matter-of-fact manner.  
  
  
  
  
“I see,” Frank answered, placing a question mark next to her name as well. “Can you tell me how she felt about the addition of the bodyguard to the house?”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan stiffened at the mention of the bodyguard, hating how the man had monopolized Justin’s time and attention; his most fervent hope was that Brian Kinney would have no reason to join Justin and Gus on the return trip. “She was the one who pushed Ben to add more security, who in turn went and acquired the bodyguard’s services. The last attack on Justin before Mr. Kinney arrived rattled her a great deal – as it undoubtedly did all of us.”  
  
  
  
  
Frank’s eyes scanned over the others, finding none of them overly concerned with Justin’s predicament... all to the exclusion of Ethan Gold. Of course, it was more than apparent that Justin had shared a personal involvement with Ethan, at least before Brian came along. That fact alone, made the young man a suspect – although, he had already scratched him from the list. He closed the folder, looking at them all sharply, as always looking for any sign of weakness that often led to guilt. “I don’t feel the need to hold you any longer. You are all free to go. However, I may need to speak to you again. If you have any immediate travel plans, I will need the information regarding contact information.”  
  
  
  
  
When they all nodded and moved to leave, Frank went on further, “Mr. Gold?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Mr. Farmer?” Ethan asked in obvious annoyance at the delay.  
  
  
  
  
“I have searched everyone’s room except Miss Chanders. I would like to do that before I leave. Could you direct me, please?” Frank asked, not one to ever allow an avenue to be unexplored. By the sounds of what he had been told he wouldn’t find anything there, but still that sick feeling kept pooling in the bottom of his stomach. They were missing something... and, he felt it was big.  
  
  
  
  
“Of course, although, I doubt you will find anything there. Follow me, she is in the same wing as Justin and Gus,” Ethan responded... his tone implying it to be a complete waste of time.  
  
  
  
  
After ascending the large staircase, Frank followed Ethan to the middle of the long hallway to the room that was Daphne Chanders living quarters. When Ethan looked at him expectantly, Frank was quick to dismiss him. “That will be all, Mr. Gold. I will see myself out when I’m finished.”  
  
  
  
  
“Very well. It isn’t like I don’t have other matters that require my attention...” Ethan responded in continued exasperation.  
  
  
  
  
Frank rolled his eyes, as he let himself inside the room, pausing briefly to wonder how someone of Justin’s obvious intellect had ended up with this group in his inner circle. He smiled, thinking that was about to change, though. He thought back to Brian’s rapt fixation on the young man, along with his concern when he had asked for his help, knowing Brian as he did... one thing was for certain – Brian Kinney could be completely off the market now. The question remaining – how long would it take for the stubborn man to accept it.  
  
  
  
Opening the door, Frank’s first thought was this wouldn’t take long. The room was very large... but, it was meticulous... and very pink. Grimacing at the overall girlishness of the room, he began to casually walk around, his eyes taking everything in. He found a picture sitting on her vanity table, a very old one it appeared. Daphne and Justin were in dress clothes, and much younger. It would be his assumption for it to be a school dance – most likely a prom. So, they were very close... and still remained so. As he proceeded to walk around, he realized this was probably a complete waste of time when his eyes fell on the magazine rack near her bed. He sat down on the bed, pulling out some of the magazines, his brow furrowed at the mass quantity. Tossing them on the bed, he pulled them out finding them to be a mixture of dates, on the surface seeming to be unread with the perfect and glossy condition.  
  
  
  
  
Idly spreading them out, Frank’s eyes centered on the front of one that was missing several letters in the magazine title. Picking it up to look closer, he groaned as it became obvious the letters had been cut out. “Fuck... could it be?” he breathed in a combination of dismay and realization. He began leafing through the magazines, many fully intact... other’s butchered apart; not pages or articles – but deliberate large print letters missing from the copy. He tossed them down, before standing to pace the floor in an uncustomary nervous fury. He moved to look at his file, eyes scanning all the details they had on Daphne. The girl was as clean as one could be. The kind that always would slip under the radar... that is, until it’s too late. He only hoped it wasn’t this time.  
  
  
  
  
Glancing at his watch, Frank observed the time and realized Brian should have arrived in Tahiti a few hours ago. It would be nighttime there now... and, he had no way of knowing the reliability of the cell phone service, yet still he had to try. Much as he expected, the call went directly to Voicemail. He hoped it was a case of Brian just having it turned off for the time being, but would check his messages later. Not knowing where the missing Daphne was presently, made his decision more than clear. When the recording stopped, Frank sent a brief but thorough message. “Brian, this is Frank. We have a problem. Call me as soon as you get this. I will be there as soon as I can secure a flight. Keep your eyes open. Do not trust anyone.”  
  
  
  
  
Frank ended that call to make another to his men waiting downstairs. When the connection was made, Frank clipped out succinctly, “I need a team up here to scour this room. I want everything touched. Next, I want a search put out on Daphne Chanders. I have a photo in the file. Hopefully, she feels comfortable enough not to be travelling under an alias. In any event, she must be found. Also, I want on the next connecting flight to Tahiti. In addition, contact Rivers that is watching over the bungalow. Advise him that he is on high alert.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Sir...” the young agent responded. “We’ll find the girl.”  
  
  
  
  
Frank looked down at the file and the smiling face of the girl, seemingly angelic in the pose... but in reality wrapped up in her insane love for the unattainable – Justin Taylor. This was a familiar scenario for him. Harmless at first, but when the stalker finally realizes they will never have the object of their profound desire – death was always quick to follow. He was not going to allow that to happen in this case. “Yes, we will. This is priority, Jenkins. Many lives are at stake here... and, I don’t intend to lose any of them!”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he peered into the room, watching as Justin was tucking an exhausted and more than content Gus into bed for the night. He looked over his shoulder to see Debbie coming up behind him, drinking a fruity island cocktail, looking at him with a knowing look in her eye. He gave her a mock scowl, before mumbling, “Something on your mind?”  
  
  
  
“Nah. I just enjoy being a part of history in the making,” she chuckled in between drinks.  
  
  
  
  
“Right,” Brian answered with a slight eye roll. “How many of those have you had?”  
  
  
  
  
She glared at him for a moment. “I’ll have you know I don’t drink when I’m tending to Gus. This is my first one.”  
  
  
  
  
“Well, looks like he’s down for the night. I’d say it’s a good time to cut loose and relax... and get some rest. I have a feeling Gus will want to explore the beach and the island tomorrow,” Brian told her, clearly remembering how excited Gus had been when they had landed... and disappointed they had arrived near nightfall; most particularly upon realizing he would have to curtail his desire to tour the island until the morning.  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t doubt it will be a busy day. I’ll say good night, then.” She turned to walk away, before she looked at him with concern deeply etched into her expression. “Brian, everything’s going to be alright, isn’t it? You can keep those two safe?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed deeply. “I’ve got the best in the business working with me. I have more hope than ever that this can be resolved quickly. I will do everything I can to keep them safe.”  
  
  
  
  
“I know you will, Brian. But, don’t forget to keep yourself safe, too. It’s a bit more challenging to see what’s behind you... when your eyes can only see what’s right in front of you,” she responded in typical Debbie fashion, cutting quickly to the chase; once again letting Brian know how well she knew him... and how attached he was to the two he vowed to protect with his very life.  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian smoothly retorted, “That’s what I have you around for, Debbie... to pick up my slack. Good night. We’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian returned his gaze to find Justin slowly backing away from the bed, his eyes lighting up when he found Brian waiting for him. Once Justin moved through the doorway, Brian closed it softly behind them, before he asked in a hushed whisper, “Now that you have Gus asleep... how would you like to see the master bedroom?”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve been waiting for that all night, Mr. Kinney,” Justin purred, as he ran his fingers up and down Brian’s chest.  
  
  
  
  
“Have you now...” Brian mused. “And, here I thought you would be so jet lagged that you would be up for an early night.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin boldly moved closer, pressing his body tightly against Brian’s, allowing him to feel every single inch. “It seems I’m ‘up’ alright... but, I don’t think it’s for an early night. What do you think about that, Mr. Bodyguard?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian clasped his hands around Justin’s perfect ass, as he pushed his hips forward; showing the blond in one simple motion his exact thoughts on that. He looked down into the beautiful face that so beguiled him, before he smashed their lips together – effectively molding their bodies and mouths together in one solid motion. His tongue swept the interior of Justin’s mouth, moaning when Justin immediately returned the favor. Pulling back, Brian rasped, “The hall isn’t made for what I have in mind. Let’s go to bed, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, clasping his hand tightly inside of Brian’s looking up at the man that was quickly becoming his hero... and unequivocally his everything. “Lead on, Brian. There’s nothing I want more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Brian closed the bedroom door behind them, his eyes dark and stormy as they watched Justin beginning to remove his clothing. He leaned against the door, his eyes intently upon the blond that was making quick work of stripping. Brian held up a forestalling hand. “Slower, Justin. We have all night. I want to savor this moment.”  
  
  
Justin tossed his shirt over his head not bothering to watch as it landed next to the bed, his eyes completely focused on Brian’s hot gaze as he unsnapped his jeans... proceeding to lower the zipper in an unhurried pace. He slid his hands inside the jeans to slowly part the front, yet not removing them as his dark blue briefs were clearly displayed, the bulge within them more than visible to Brian’s hungry eyes. Justin toyed with the waist band, slowly sliding them down, inch by inch – his own breathing beginning to quicken at the lust in Brian’s eyes, before he purred silkily, “Is this slow enough for you, Mr. Bodyguard?”  
  
  
“You teasing little fucker,” Brian hissed under his breath. “How about you pick up the pace just a bit... Kick out of your shoes and slide out of your pants. Leave those tight little briefs on. I am going to pull them off with my teeth...” Brian growled, his voice deep and husky.  
  
  
Justin’s cocky smile faltered upon the combination of the lust in Brian’s voice, along with the words spoken. “Fuck, Brian. You make my cock so fucking hard...”  
  
  
“That’s the idea, Songbird.” Brian all but tore his own clothing off, as he slowly advanced towards his willing prey, his eyes hot and hungry... knowing he was moments away from devouring the delicious blond. Brian paused to run his fingers through Justin’s hair, before trailing his hand down his smooth cheek; marveling at the exquisite beauty this boy unerringly possessed. He slid his hand around to curl around the back of Justin’s neck, pulling him forward as he smashed their lips together in a deep possession that bespoke of the torrential need that was quickly building within him. Brian moaned against the boys lips, his voice deepening at the groan that echoed from within Justin. "You are so fucking hot..."  
  
  
Brian’s lips released Justin’s as he trailed his lips and tongue down the side of his neck, purring against the boy’s velvety soft skin; as he inwardly feared he would never have enough of him. Granted, they had shared precious little intimate time together... but, that wasn’t the problem. Once should have satisfied him. It hadn’t even come close to satiating the burning desire within him. Just as Debbie had told him – this precocious little diva had worked his wiles directly past his well constructed walls. Not only had he penetrated them... he had in effect totally shattered them. Once this nightmare that hung over them was lifted, Brian knew he would have to examine that most thoroughly... but, for now they had this. And, he intended to enjoy and explore it.  
  
  
Stroking his tongue down Justin’s chest, he ran circles around the distended nipples... blowing on them, before sucking them deeply into his mouth. Brian growled as Justin latched tightly onto his hair, signaling his pleasure. Brian leisurely explored each nipple, licking up the sweat that was slowly sliding down the boy’s chest; feeling the equaling heat moving in ripples down his own back. Hunching down to his knees, Brian stabbed his tongue into Justin’s naval, chuckling lustfully at the blond’s breathless gasps... both of them knowing exactly where Brian’s true destination was leading him.  
  
  
Justin arched his head back, moaning almost brokenly, “Fuck... Brian. Feels so g----ood.”  
  
  
Brian’s eyes raised to stare at Justin in unabashed hunger. Closing his teeth around the waistband of Justin’s briefs he began to slowly tug at them. He released his grip on them long enough to huskily rasp, “It’s about to feel even better---"  
  
  
Justin bit his lip in frustrated anticipation as Brian slowly tugged the offending material down. “Brian! Fuck... I – I can’t take this slow torture.”  
  
  
Brian let them fall away from his mouth, looking up at the treasure awaiting him, pushing them the rest of the way down with his own impatient hands, stopping only to take a teasing nip of Justin’s inner thigh. Eyes that seemed to glow in his lustful hunger, Brian quirked a brow, before he spoke in mock reproof. “Tsk, tsk, Mr. Taylor. Such impatience. Didn’t you ever learn that patience is rewarded?”  
  
  
“I must have missed that class...” Justin retorted sharply. Looking at the God kneeling before him, Justin demanded impertinently, “Wasn’t you about to get busy... or did you want to talk all night?”  
  
  
“Poor little boy... no self control whatsoever. Your previous lovers must have been sorely lacking. But, enough about that... I see a meal I need to enjoy; and, from the looks of it – my appetizer is all primed and ready,” Brian hissed as his eyes honed in on the droplets that were pearling at the slit on Justin’s cock. Brian’s tongue shot forward to capture a flavor that was fashioned of the most delectable ambrosia, before he moaned his pleasure and deep seal of approval. “Oh yes... most delicious, little Songbird. I undoubtedly can make my meal here...”  
  
  
Justin moaned, sifting his fingers in and out of Brian’s hair, knowing with this man he would always be at a loss of control; exactly as he had been from the first moment they had met. Instantly, he had wanted him. A want that had quickly evolved into a burning need. Realizing that need had been unlike anything he had ever experienced. It had far from satisfied him... he only wanted him all the more. “Brian, please... Suck me. I – I fucking need you.”  
  
  
Brian had never felt his cock expand so rapidly from mere words. Justin’s voice hadn’t only been tinged with lust... it also carried an undeniable sound of deep seeded need; one that made Brian want to pound the boy straight through the mattress... until the only thing they could feel or knew existed was each other. In these moments, Brian wondered if that was what the both of them were in actuality feeling. His own breathing erratic, Brian forced himself to take a deep breath as his eyes took in Justin’s quivering form... knowing the blond needed to reach his release, and needed so quickly. Brian answered in a ragged voice, “Don’t worry about that. You are going to get me. I’m going to enjoy my meal... and then, I’m going to fuck that hot little ass of yours. Deep. Hard. And, so very fast.”  
  
  
“Fuck. Whatever. Just fucking do it,” Justin gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as Brian gave the underside of his cock one long, slow lick before pulling it fully into his mouth. Justin groaned, as his hands slid down to grasp at Brian’s perspiring shoulders, his legs shaking... barely able to hold his slight weight. Justin nearly became undone when Brian began to play with the crack of his ass, just as his other hand started fondling his ultra sensitive balls. His hips began to lightly thrust forward of their own volition, moving in and out of Brian’s mouth that had latched on and was ferociously devouring his cock. When Brian pulled back long enough to stab his tongue roughly into the leaking slit, Justin mewled through gritted teeth, “Not... gonna... last. Too fucking good---"  
  
  
Brian released his grasp on Justin’s balls, to wrap his hand around the base of Justin’s dick, pushing it faster into the depths of his mouth; one objective in mind – making Justin come. His own cock was aching and seeping. He needed to be inside of the blond – _now._ Brian hummed as he deep-throated Justin, managing to clip out raggedly, “Come now, Justin. Let it all go.”  
  
  
Justin’s jerking motions into Brian’s mouth quickly had the desired result for both of them when moments later his euphoric release was flooding down the walls of Brian’s welcoming throat, the brunet licking along the tip in studied concentration – absorbing every last droplet. His legs quivering anew, Justin spoke in a barely audible pant, “That was amazing, Brian. Absolutely amazing...”  
  
  
“It was,” Brian agreed, taking a few more languid licks over Justin’s cock, cleaning every remnant away most thoroughly. Brian stood up, pushing Justin to lay in the center of the bed, his own body following him down without any delay. Brian reached over to the side to withdraw the lube and condom he had placed there earlier, sheathing and lubing himself before grasping Justin’s legs to lift over his shoulders. He squirted more lube onto his fingers, rubbing it in between them briefly to take away a bit of the chill, before sliding two fingers slowly into the blond’s tight opening. “Now, it’s time for the main event, little Songbird. Hold on for a quick ride.”  
  
  
Justin arched his head back, moaning as Brian’s lips found his neck, his heart still racing from his orgasm mere moments ago, feeling his cock already filling again. His voice quivering, Justin pleaded, “I’m ready. Fuck me, Brian... please – fuck me.”  
  
  
“Mmmmm, with pleasure,” Brian growled, as his cock began to slide ahead, moving in a steady progression into the tight channel that gloved him as if it were his own. “So unbelievably tight... so fucking good,” Brian gasped in wonder at the sensations that instantly assailed him on the initial penetration of this blond dynamo. No other man had ever felt this good to him. Justin’s muscles clamped around his driving cock as if it sought to keep them connected, something Brian was more than willing to be an active participant. Brian leaned down in the midst of his frenzied thrusts to kiss Justin, his mouth moving over his in heated intensity... no contact enough; every kiss, touch and thrusting motion only making him want more. In a low feral rasp, Brian whispered in his ear, “Come with me, Justin. Grind your cock against me and just let it happen.”  
  
  
“Fuck, Brian...” Justin gasped, as his hips began to work as pistons against Brian’s well timed thrusts. “So good, Brian... So incredibly good.”  
  
  
Brian increased his speed, ramming the blond into the bed, grasping onto his hips holding him in the precise position to achieve the maximum pleasure for them both. He began hitting Justin’s prostate on each pass, making him moan, gasp and quiver simultaneously. Brian felt the spasms rocking first Justin’s body, quickly followed by his own, just before he felt the warmth of Justin’s release showering his stomach. Gritting his teeth in ecstatic bliss, Brian thrust forward a few moments more before feeling his own load flooding into the condom; finding himself amazed it could all be contained. Slowly, he pulled out and rolled off of Justin, flopping down on the pillow looking at the replete boy in amazement. He leaned forward kissing Justin on the cheek, before he drawled, “Now, that was amazing...”  
  
  
Justin smiled that dazzling ‘Sunshine’ smile that his little Songbird had trademarked so effortlessly. He didn’t even flinch at the thought of Justin as his songbird any longer. He was just finally becoming to accept that was how things were... and how they would continue to be – whether he liked it or not. How it would all balance out when this job was finished, he didn’t know. All he knew was they were somehow inexorably entwined. His first priority was in keeping Justin and his son safe. The future would take care of itself. Smiling as he watched Justin’s eyes flickering closed, knowing the jet lag had finally caught up to him, Brian decided he felt much the same. He kissed him softly on the brow, before whispering, “Get some sleep, Justin. I have a feeling Gus will have us hopping in the morning.”  
  
  
Justin’s eyes slid open at the mention of Gus. He smiled and nodded in agreement. He snuggled in closer to his bodyguard, lover... and unbeknownst to the brunet his all around hero. Placing a kiss against Brian’s bronzed chest, Justin thought the words he feared to allow passage from his lips. _Good night, my love_.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	20. Chapter 20

“One hour? That’s the best you could do?” Frank snapped angrily at his nervous underling. “You do realize this flight is close to seven hours? I need to get there yesterday... not the day after tomorrow!”  
  
  
“I understand, Sir. This is peak season... and that’s the best I could manage. Unfortunately, we don’t control the airline schedules...” the rookie agent brazenly responded, trying to hold his own with his powerful and assertive superior.  
  
  
Frank scowled for a brief moment, watching as his team dusted Daphne Chanders room. “Maybe that is something we need to change. Perhaps I will send a memo to the President.”  
  
  
Bob Jergenson looked at Frank closely, uncertain if he was joking or serious. He went with the former as he chuckled lightly. “Humor, I get that.” His face turning serious again, he asked, “Do you think the girl knows of Justin Taylor’s whereabouts?”  
  
  
“That doesn’t seem likely... however, I never take anything for granted. And, that pertains to Ms. Chanders as well. We only have one bit of circumstantial evidence. This could all be a ruse to steer us away from the truth. We need to keep our eyes and ears open to everything,” Frank answered, his eyes piercing Jergenson sharply. “Are we clear?”  
  
  
“Perfectly, Sir.”  
  
  
Frank’s eyes narrowed as he watched the team opening the walk-in closet, a sight immediately capturing his attention. He walked over to it, his eyes taking in everything that was present; more importantly seeing that it didn’t look like the closet of someone that had went away. A full suit of luggage and garment bags were present... with a large wardrobe fully intact. He stroked his lip thoughtfully, as he murmured, “Doesn’t give the appearance of someone gone on vacation, does it?”  
  
  
Jergenson stepped up behind him, looking at what Frank was seeing. “No. It sure doesn’t. Maybe she got spooked and just took off.”  
  
  
“Possible... or she could be a victim of foul play – at the hands of the real perpetrator.” Frank glanced around quickly, before returning his gaze to the team working diligently. “Has a complete sweep of the property been done?”  
  
  
“Not thoroughly. We came directly to the house and assembled everyone. Every room in the house had been investigated... and that’s when you arrived.”  
  
  
Frank sighed, knowing he should have realized they wouldn't have completed the most basic task on their own. “Okay. I want you to search the grounds. Take Phillips with you. I have about thirty minutes before I need to leave for the airport. I’d like to know the property is secure before then.”  
  
  
“Yes, Sir. I’ll get right on it.” Jergenson looked towards the bathroom where Phillips was searching and scanning for prints. “Phillips? You almost finished in there?”  
  
  
Phillips peeked his head out of the bathroom nodding, before he spoke directly to Frank. “Sir, I think we have something of interest here.”  
  
  
Frank moved forward, his gaze following the direction in which the agent was pointing. Underneath the bathroom sink a cell phone was in the far corner. Accepting a glove that Phillips offered, Frank placed it on his hand as he picked up the mobile device. Powering it on, he watched as the last time it was used displayed before it cleared away to show the current time. Seven hours had passed since it had been used. Frowning thoughtfully, Frank surmised, “Something must have startled this girl. If we’re lucky there will be a clue on here as to what.”  
  
  
He flipped through the recent call list finding numerous call attempts made to Justin Taylor in the past 24 hours. Obviously, she didn’t know that Justin’s cell phone had been left at Brian’s home. Scanned for a bomb that was never installed into the device. “It appears she has been very anxious to reach out to Justin. Desperate in fact.”  
  
  
“No surprise there, Sir. It just points to her guilt all the more...” the rookie supplied.  
  
  
Frank arched a brow, unable to remember being quite that ‘green’. “Nothing adds up here. My gut tells me this girl found out something, and could now be paying the price.” He clicked on the message feature, his eyes narrowing on the last shown entry. _Justin. I don’t know where you are right now... but, if you get this please DON’T come home. He is deranged. Totally obsessed with you. I heard him mumbling how if he couldn’t have you – nobody would. I’m on my way to the police. God, I hope you get this..._  
  
  
Frank’s eyes clouded with an instant awareness and feel of impending doom. He pocketed the device, as he swiveled to face the rookie. “Follow me.” Proceeding directly to the file he had of all the inhabitants of the house, with pictures attached – he pulled one out and handed it directly to Jergenson. “Fax this photo to our man at the airport. I want to know if he’s taken a flight... and I want him apprehended on sight. Dead or alive – I want him!”  
  
  
“Gold? You think it’s the house boy?” Jergenson asked in surprise. “How do you know he isn’t still in this house? Didn’t he bring you up here a couple of hours ago?”  
  
  
“I know he’s not. This was all a set up. A delaying tactic. Now, he has the jump... but, not for long. I’m on my way to the airport. Call me as soon as you have anything on Gold. Search the grounds completely. I have a feeling you just might find the missing girl. I only hope she is still alive,” Frank answered, striding briskly to the door, pulling out his phone again to contact Brian. Once again when it went to voicemail, Frank left a message stating he needed to phone him immediately. He didn’t want to lay all of this out on a voicemail. Frank Farmer wasn’t a very trusting man... a quality he knew to have instilled into Brian. Sliding into his car, Frank shot out of the drive en route to his destination. As he drove, whispering softly, “Hold on, Brian. I’m on the way.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as his eyes flickered open, feeling the semi hard cock pressing against his backbone. He rolled onto his side, lighting the lamp to the dimmest setting before turning to gaze at the blond perfection beside him. He trailed a finger lightly down Justin’s chest, not wanting to wake him... yet, unable to resist the temptation to touch the pale, flawless skin. “So fucking beautiful,” Brian whispered raggedly. He pulled the sheet down past the blond’s waist as his eyes devoured every visible inch; his eyes honing on the cock that was continuing to stir, Brian thought every inch indeed amassed to a lot with this beauty.  
  
  
Unable to deny himself, Brian slid down in the bed... his hungry eyes firmly attached to the mushroom shaped head that seemed to silently cry out for his attention. Salivating at the sight of the perfect color and texture, Brian licked a long stripe along the entire length before stabbing his tongue at the slit that he hungered to have leaking into his mouth. His tongue running in slow circles around the engorging head, Brian whispered huskily, “So responsive... and so fucking delicious.”  
  
  
Justin stretched languorously, a moan quickly slipping past his lips. “Mmmm, who could possibly sleep through having your mouth on their dick...”  
  
  
“No one with a beating heart,” Brian hissed as he moved his hands upward, finding a nipple to grasp and tug in each hand. His tongue crawling all over and around the hardened flesh, Brian growled, “Just lay there and enjoy, little Songbird. It’s time for you to be blown by the master...”  
  
  
“Bring it on, Mr. Bodyguard. Let’s see if your actions can measure up...” Justin brazenly taunted, finding his smug expression quickly cast aside when Brian engulfed his entire length in one all encompassing lunge. Justin gasped as Brian’s all too apparent expert mouth quickly began to work his cock into a state of immediate frenzied need. Justin clutched his hands into the bedding, as Brian continued his attack on both his nipples by tweaking them in succession with the suckling motions upon his throbbing and leaking dick. His eyes rolling back into his head, Justin grunted and groaned. “Fuck. Brian. I can’t last...”  
  
  
Brian didn’t intend on the blond lasting. He was an expert at eliciting such a reaction at the time of his choosing. This was one of those times. Right now there was nothing that he wanted more than to feel Justin’s load shooting in jets down his throat. Moving his hands up and down Justin’s chest, Brian’s throat vibrated in a low hum around the most delicious and responsive cock it had ever been his pleasure to suck. When Justin could hold it in no longer, Brian sucked even harder... absorbing all of the boy’s creamy fluid deep into his throat. He didn’t pull off until Justin’s body ceased to quiver, sliding up to slant his mouth over the blond’s as he immediately sought to share the supreme delicacy he had just enjoyed.  
  
  
“That was hot... fucking amazing,” Brian purred against his lips, his tongue sweeping and devouring... no contact or intimacy enough. Each moment only resulting in him wanting... craving more. Would it ever end, he wondered? At this time he couldn’t even imagine such a reality. Pulling back he looked deeply into the blond’s eyes, seeing lust, trust... and an undefined emotion that he couldn’t find a label to place upon it.  
  
  
“It was,” Justin whispered in a low rasp. “And, I think as they say – turnabouts fair play...”  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under as he surveyed the blond beauty beneath him. Flopping over to lay on his back, his head turned upon the pillow, he answered in a low silken growl, “Far be it from me to break with such tradition, then. By all means... go to it, Songbird.”  
  
  
“Mmmm, now that’s an offer I can’t refuse...” Justin returned as his body slithered down to return the favor, thinking nothing could ever be more perfect than this. He knew one thing for certain. He had fallen in love with this unbelievably beautiful man. When this threat was lifted – he would find a way to keep Brian in his life. Any other reality was one that he knew would rip his heart into shreds.  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Frank picked up his phone just before he was to board the plane. Snapping out curtly, “Farmer.”  
  
  
“Sir, this is Jergenson. We, uhhhh found the girl. She was tied up in the stables. It appears she suffered a head injury and hasn’t regained consciousness as of yet,” the agent replied nervously, knowing Agent Farmer would be livid.  
  
  
“Fuck. Incompetent assholes. I left you with a simple task to complete. I told you before you took over the house and assembled everyone to do a full scan of the grounds. How was this missed?” Frank hissed in outrage. “Is the girl alive?”  
  
  
Jergenson looked down on the pale and unconscious girl, once again feeling for her pulse. “Yes, she is breathing on her own. The paramedics are on the way.”  
  
  
“Good. I am about to board. I want you to go to the hospital and attempt to speak with her as soon as possible. Find out what you can. Now, what about Gold?” Frank demanded, having the feeling the rookie was leaving the worse news for last.  
  
  
“I’m afraid it’s not good, Sir. He hasn’t been seen at the house for the past couple of hours. He could be simply in hiding... or he could be en route to Tahiti.”  
  
  
Frank’s eyes narrowed in acceptance and foreboding. “He isn’t in hiding. Was his photo identified by our man at the airport?”  
  
  
“No, Sir. It appears Gold must have always had an escape plan. He has to be travelling under an alias. The security team is combing through the films trying to match him up to the photo. If they find it in time he can be detained on landing... however, we don’t know how much of a lead he has.”  
  
  
“We need to operate on the assumption he departed immediately after hearing me on the phone with you. That was over two hours ago. In that case, he will land about two and a half hours before me. Gold has planned this out for so long methodically. I will go a step further and assume he has an adequate disguise,” Frank spat out. “One advantage I have – I know exactly where Justin Taylor is right now, and he doesn’t. I will get there in time. Then, this will all be over. I’m boarding now. Keep me posted.”  
  
  
“Yes, Sir... and good luck.”  
  
  
“Thank you, Jergenson. It will be over soon,” Frank vowed, as he made his way onto the plane and into his seat. Sitting back, he buckled himself in, knowing this would feel like one of the longest flights of his life... his most fervent hope being that he arrived at the bungalow before Ethan Gold. Brian was the best in the business. He had trained him personally... but, Brian was attached; far more than his friend realized. Not only was Justin a target, but from what he had read on the text from Daphne to Justin – now Brian would be a target as well. He didn’t intend to allow that to happen – not to either of them.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ethan stood facing himself in the small mirror that the airplane provided, proud at himself for his ingenuity. His fingers toyed with the blond strands that reminded him of Justin, as he checked that his moustache was firmly attached and straight. He applied more make up to lighten his skin, the exact opposite of his natural complexion. He pulled a ball cap out of his pocket, placing it on his head. He nodded in satisfaction at how different he looked. Smirking in merriment, he said, “I doubt even Justin will recognize me.”  
  
  
He returned to his seat, turning his face towards the window... closing his eyes to rest for the remainder of his flight. He smiled in satisfaction and anticipation. _We will be together soon, my darling. If your bodyguard attempts to stand in my way... I will deal with him. My Justin. Always and forever. I know you love me too. Don’t disappoint me, Justin. That would be more devastating than you could ever comprehend... but, you will Justin. You will._  
  
  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Brian silently slid out of bed just as dawn was beginning to slowly peel across the Tahitian horizon. He turned to give Justin one long furtive glance, in more than a fond remembrance of the previous night; more accurately of just a few short hours ago. The boy was addictive... an aspect that was much of an unknown quantity to Brian. For one, he never fucked a man more than once, and yet all he wanted to do was continuously immerse himself within this blond beauty. The most alarming part being – he didn’t envision that changing anytime soon. Then, there was the fact of his professionalism. He never fucked a client, at least not while still on the case. It threatened objectivity. Slipping into his jeans and padding soundlessly to the door, he looked back at the smiling and sleeping blond – his thoughts very clear: never had a client so tested him. Any grasp on his normal objectivity had been thrown out the window from their initial meeting.  
  
  
  
  
Moving quietly into the small kitchenette Brian started the coffee, pulling out his cell phone as he waited. He frowned to find it wasn’t on vibrate, but was turned off entirely. Shaking his head in disbelief that he’d done that, he scowled hoping nothing important had been happening back in Pittsburgh while he had been enjoying mind numbing bliss with Justin. Flipping it open he noticed immediately all the voicemails, and text messages. He ignored the ones that didn’t matter as his eyes widened in alarm at the various ones from Frank. Each one became more boisterous. Demanding and filled with panic. The last one filled him with dread.  
  
  
  
  
 _Brian, at the airport now. Fuck! Check your voicemail. Where is your focus? Everything is wrapped up here except one thing – the fucking stalker is on the way... and ahead of me. Be on the look out for Ethan Gold. He’s your man. I will call as soon as I land. Fuck, Brian. I hope you get this. Stay in the house. Keep Justin Taylor out of the public eye. That’s the only way Gold will be able to find his location. Hang on, buddy. I’ll be there soon_.  
  
  
  
  
“Pool boy,” Brian said with a sneer as he dialed into his voicemail knowing at the end of the line he would be receiving a verbal ass reaming by his friend and mentor. Grimacing, he realized he deserved it... and then some. Where the fuck had his head been for the last few days... weeks even? He didn’t need an answer to that question. His standard professionalism had been tossed to the wayside all on account of blond boy ass. Granted, it was the hottest piece of ass it had been his pleasure to touch in longer than he could remember – if ever. Eating and fucking it had brought him the most sublime bliss he had ever known. A bliss he wanted to repeat, over and over again. That was the sobering thought. How bad he still wanted him; if he was being honest with himself – it was more of a need than a want. And, it was a need that he intended to see satiated once this nightmare was over. Then, he would be able to return to a normal life – all of them would. That was what he wanted, wasn’t it?  
  
  
  
  
Brian held the phone away from his ear as Frank’s messages intensified in fervor. He was concerned by the message context, but not overly so. Ethan Gold was small potatoes in comparison to some of the career criminals he had been forced to bring down in his illustrious career. He was a weasel... and a sniveling one at that. Undoubtedly, he was psychotic and had slipped under the radar for longer than anyone realized. What had made Ethan snap, he wondered? Was it the slow realization that Justin would never be to him what he idolized him as being... or was he still living in a fool’s paradise dreaming that he could make that dream a reality? In either event, Brian decided they would know very soon.  
  
  
  
  
Looking at his watch, he realized Ethan Gold should have landed. It was a large island, a land filled with tourists. When he heard the bustling sounds of an exuberant Gus moving about, Brian realized his work would be cut out for him keeping the Taylor men safe and sound inside the bungalow. No matter what it took, he knew he needed to do just that. When Debbie stepped into the kitchen, Brian poured her a cup of coffee before placing it on the table and advising her to take a seat. “We need to talk, Deb.”  
  
  
  
  
Sitting down, she looked at him warily, her eyes filled with alarm. “What is it, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
“Plans have changed,” he clipped out shortly.  
  
  
  
  
“In what way?”  
  
  
  
  
“Agent Farmer has been trying to reach me. I’ve been a bit distracted it seems,” Brian mumbled almost sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
“A bit?” Deb guffawed. “Well, at least you got your head out of your ass now... or should I say Justin’s?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “Funny. Remind me why I brought you on this little excursion?”  
  
  
  
  
“You know why, asshole,” she stormed back. “I’m the only one you can trust to look after that precious child.”  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian sat down across from her. He smirked at her slightly, before running a ragged hand through his hair. “You got me dead to rights there, Deb.”  
  
  
  
  
“What happens next?”  
  
  
  
  
“Frank said to keep the two of them isolated. Any exposure Justin would have to any tourists could be catastrophic. If he is recognized or identified, it could lead the stalker directly to him. Once Frank has arrived we can take care of business,” Brian said confident in the final outcome.  
  
  
  
  
“I take it Farmer knows who’s looking for Justin... and I’m further assuming they are headed this way?” Deb asked shrewdly, her voice filled with trepidation.  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed, before nodding and answering, “Yes. The big guns have been apprehended. However, it appears Justin has had a stalker throughout. A man that is obsessed with having him. Coincidentally, one that was under his roof the entire time... and, he is headed here with a bit of a jump on Frank.”  
  
  
  
  
“I see. So, the plan is to keep them inside and hope that Farmer gets to us first...” she prompted, saying in her tone that much was being left to chance.  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t play the passive role very well, as you know... but, with Justin’s position so prominent in the public eye – this is really our only option. Frank knows exactly how to find us, whereas the stalker does not. He only knows that Justin is on the island. With a bit of luck and ingenuity we will keep them safe, as well as nail this psychotic fucker to the wall...” Brian snarled ferociously.  
  
  
  
  
Deb inhaled deeply, before looking Brian directly into his weary eyes. “When this is over you need to get some rest, Brian. You look a wreck. Have you even slept since we left your house and came here?”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve slept enough. I’ll be fine, Mother Hen,” Brian quipped with an arched brow.  
  
  
  
  
“Smart ass.” Frowning thoughtfully, she asked, “What do you need me to do?”  
  
  
  
  
“I am going to go wake Justin and fill him in. My concern right now is keeping Gus inside. I need you to entertain him in whatever means necessary to achieve that. The last thing we need is for Ethan Gold to fortuitously be wandering down the right beach and run head on into Gus,” Brian grumbled, his hands more than itching to get around Ethan’s throat.  
  
  
  
  
Deb nodded in understanding, standing from the table in one quick motion. “I’ll go check on him now. You do what you need to do, Brian. I will make sure Gus stays inside the house.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at her in heartfelt gratitude. Curling his lips downward, he evaded his eyes as he surprised them both with the words that followed. “Thank you, Debbie. I couldn’t have done this without you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Damned right, you couldn’t,” she snickered. Becoming instantly serious, she told him, “I care about them, Brian. A lot. I know you do, too. This isn’t just a job for you. I don’t think it ever was. I only hope in time you can admit to both yourself and to Justin how important he is to you.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian walked towards the door that would lead him out of the kitchenette and towards the bedroom. Unwilling to respond or answer, he simply stated, “I have a feeling it will be over soon. We just have to hang on a bit longer... then, we can all get back to our own lives.”  
  
  
  
  
Debbie shook her head in amusement as she watched Brian walk away. Chuckling as she made her way to Gus’ room, she mumbled, “Delusional fucker. Won’t admit the truth right in front of his face. Whatever you’re doing Sunshine, you just keep on doing it. The race is all but won now.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ethan had been walking the beaches for the past hour. He knew it was early yet, but he’d hoped Gus would have Justin out and about. Having taken care of Gus for so long, he knew the child exceptionally well. The boy was exuberant with the minimal of down time. If Gus was not out exploring it had to be due to being hindered from it. Gritting his teeth in anger, he decided that all had to be the fault of Justin’s interfering bodyguard.  
  
  
  
  
Ethan had known from the moment of Brian Kinney’s arrival that the man was trouble with a capital T. Justin’s eyes had filled with instant and unabashed lust. He remembered watching the bodyguard’s reaction to Justin as well. It had been much the same, in fact – equally so. He never doubted for one moment that Justin would have that man. Justin was beautiful. He was a star in every sense of the word. Justin always got everything he wanted. He seethed in fury as he remembered how Justin had drooled and chased after Brian. He was almost relieved when they left, fearing he would prematurely reveal himself if he had to watch Justin’s disgusting overtures much longer. His relief became non-existent when they did not return.  
  
  
  
  
He knew it could have stemmed from the danger Justin was in... but, he knew it was more. His eyes alive with jealous anger, he determined that the bodyguard had used the opportunity to take Justin away from him. His rage was now directed in two different directions. Primarily, it was towards Justin. His mind kept returning to all the flirtations Justin had explored under his nose. How could he do that to him, Ethan bemoaned to himself. Justin was his everything. Why couldn’t he be enough for him? Patting the rope and gun he had secured by nefarious ways once he had arrived on the island, Ethan silently warned Justin not to disappoint him again... or it would be the last time.  
  
  
  
  
Justin Taylor was for him... and him alone. No other reality could Ethan accept. Anyone who stood in his way would pay the price. If that person turned out to be Justin himself, Ethan would be forced to kill his love. When that was finished, his rage would be carried out on the one who had provoked it all... the interfering and immoral Brian Kinney. Scanning the beach, Ethan pulled a photo out of his pocket... determined to find Justin in the quickest manner possible. Surely one of these locals or tourists had to have seen Justin. He was no fool. There was no doubt that the feds were on to him. He had to find Justin quickly. Then he would secure him and go into hiding for a time. When it was safe they could begin a life together.  
  
  
  
  
Smiling benignly at the tourists that denied having seen Justin, he whispered coldly under his breath, “Soon, my darling. Very soon. Please don’t disappoint me, my love. I would so hate to eradicate your exquisite beauty from existence. But, I will if necessary, Justin. Oh yes, I will.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian carried a steaming mug of coffee into the bedroom, smiling as he watched the blond beauty squirming about in near wakefulness. How much he would love to crawl back under the sheet and explore every delicious inch of him. Sadly, now was not the time. First they had business to resolve. Then, finally this nightmare would be over for Justin. Brian didn’t want to think what that meant in regards to him, but he knew there would come a time very soon that he was forced to do so. The end of a job meant moving on. It signified the time for goodbyes. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that. In a moment of being most honest with himself Brian wondered if he would ever be prepared for such an eventuality.  
  
  
  
  
Setting the mug down on the nightstand, Brian sat down on the bed, gazing at Justin for a long, silent moment. He smiled in greeting as Justin’s beautiful blue eyes slowly flickered open, his eyes still holding a somewhat dreamy sleep induced state. “Good morning, Mr. Taylor. I brought you some coffee...”  
  
  
  
  
Justin stretched languorously beneath the sheet, not missing how Brian’s eyes lingered upon the covers that pulled along his skin. “Mmmmm, smells wonderful... however, I must say I can think of a much better way to start the day.”  
  
  
  
  
“I could as well, little fucker. I’m afraid that’s not on the agenda this morning,” Brian said as he looked at his watch, hoping to hear the phone ringing to signal Frank’s arrival. The sooner this business was resolved the better. Neither succumbing to Justin’s flirtation nor showing any visible reaction to it, Brian stonily clipped out, “I need you to get dressed, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Sitting up, Justin looked at Brian with a frown quickly piercing his brow. “What is it, Brian? Gus? Debbie?”  
  
  
  
  
“They are fine, Justin. Apparently Frank has been trying to reach me quite frantically. He is en route to Tahiti now, and should be here very soon. Your stalker is on a flight ahead of him. Frank wants us to stay out of sight until he arrives.”  
  
  
  
  
“Stalker?” Justin asked tremulously. “I thought it was all tied up to Stockwell and Ben.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s what we thought. The bulk of the threat was from Stockwell... however, the letters you received were from a stalker. One that was obsessed with you,” Brian answered as he watched Justin closely, wondering how the blond would react to the knowledge this particular threat had always been from not only an ex-lover, but a trusted member of his staff - along with residing in his home.  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed deeply. “A crazed fan? I’ve been down this road before, Brian. Usually it turns out to be nothing. That this one has followed me to Tahiti is alarming, but I can’t believe it’s life threatening. Unless there’s more?"  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, this is a bit different. I don’t have all the specifics yet, but Frank has evidence to support the identity of your stalker. The man is a trusted member of your home and staff. For the safety of not only you, but your son as well we need to handle this quickly and effectively,” Brian told him sternly.  
  
  
  
  
“A male member of my staff? That leaves Ethan. Surely you’re not saying it is him?” Justin asked, his jaw dropping in shock. “Ethan is totally devoted to me, perhaps too much at times... but he would never hurt me.”  
  
  
  
  
“Think back to your past with him, Justin. He is obsessed and will do anything to have you to himself. Most likely he is on the island now. I need your cooperation now more than ever. Promise me that you will follow my exact instructions,” Brian demanded, his tone brooking no argument.  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. “Of course, Brian. I’ll do what you want. The only thing that matters is stopping this, once and for all. My safety means Gus will be safe. That’s all that really matters."  
  
  
  
  
“Good boy.” Brian looked down at the fear openly displayed on Justin’s face, and the deep trust within his eyes. He stroked the side of his face, before making a solemn vow, both to himself and the blond he would protect with his very life. “I will make the both of you safe, Justin. This nightmare ends for you today. I will protect you and kill anyone that seeks to harm you. This I swear to you.”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Brian and Justin stepped into the living room of the bungalow to find Gus sitting with Debbie looking completely forlorn. His eyes slightly warmed upon seeing Justin coming towards him, but a scowl still remained fastened to his ever expressive face. His lower lip pulled down into a pout, he whispered dejectedly, “Morning, Daddy.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin folded his arms across his chest, looking at his son with an upraised brow. “Gus...” he drawled in his well mastered petulant tone. “One diva in this family is more than enough. Now, is that the best greeting my precious son has to offer?”  
  
  
  
  
Gus sniffled slightly, raising his eyes to meet Justin’s firm yet teasing gaze. He ran forward to launch himself into his arms, snuggling closely to his much adored father. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I was just looking forward to exploring the island today... and, Debbie says we have to stay inside.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right,” Justin answered, setting his son down to lead him back to the couch. He looked towards Debbie who was watching with compassion and fear for the unknown events to come, before he smiled at her in the most reassuring manner he could muster. “Debbie, could I have a moment alone with my son?”  
  
  
  
“Of course, Sunshine,” she answered, nodding vigorously in complete agreement. Gus needed some private time with his daddy. Looking up at Brian, she raised an eyebrow when he remained motionless. “Well, hotshot? You coming?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, curling his lips under as he dutifully responded, “I’m right behind you, Mother.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmph. You should be so lucky...” Debbie grumbled, as she pulled Brian out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned to look at the two men in his charge, hating to leave them for a single moment... but knowing it was far past time that Justin leveled with Gus; in doing so making his son understand how important his behavior would be now – for all of them. “If you need me for anything...”  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled warmly and softly at Brian, his anxiety briefly fading at the caring and concern he viewed in his bodyguard’s eyes. He didn’t know how he knew, but he didn’t doubt for a single moment that Brian would make everything alright. He didn’t want to think of leaving this paradise, but most of all he wanted to return Gus to a normal life... and, that could only be done with a resolution. He was certain Brian would make that happen. “I will, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded as he followed Debbie into the kitchen, running a ragged hand through his hair after giving Justin one last searching glance. As the door closed behind them, Brian sat down at the small kitchen table as he looked out at the ocean from a distance. Sighing deeply, he murmured, “This needs to be over.”  
  
  
  
  
Debbie sat across from him looking at him with more concern than she ever had felt concerning this normally emotionless man... at least uncaring to the rest of the world. She had always known better. Now, with Justin in his life it was becoming even more apparent. “I’m worried about you, Brian. You really need to get some rest.”  
  
  
  
  
“Well, quite obviously now isn’t the most ideal time for that, Deb.” Looking up he met her eyes with his own weary expression. “It’s fine. I’ve been through far worse and with much less sleep. It will be over soon.”  
  
  
  
  
“I certainly hope so. You’re not getting any younger, you know. Maybe it’s time to get out of this lifestyle and into a more run-of-the-mill one.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow. “That is not me... and you know it, Deb. However, I think a long vacation could be very much in order.”  
  
  
  
  
“Is that so? I think I know a certain blond that would be more than happy to spend one with you... right here in this paradise,” Debbie said, looking at him knowingly.  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at her benignly, her words more of an acknowledgement of what she perceived to be Brian’s feelings for the one and only Justin Taylor. He couldn’t even dispute them. It would be the greatest of falsehoods that he didn’t even think himself to be capable of passing through his lips. “Let’s just live in the present, Debbie. The future will take care of itself.”  
  
  
  
  
“That it will, Brian. But, your evasion is a promising sign. Your denial is quickly fading into the woodwork, and I couldn’t be happier...” she cackled, as she stood to pat him on the back, moving towards the coffee maker to start another fresh pot of coffee.  
  
  
  
  
Standing up, Brian began to pace the floor aimlessly... silently willing his cell phone to ring. Looking at the time, he knew that Frank had surely landed by now. He wasn’t concerned about the insipid Ethan Gold. The weasel wouldn’t get past the front door... and, he knew Frank had a man watching the place. He just didn’t like the thought of that vermin being out there, free and walking about in the presence of tourists... ones with children, and undoubtedly armed. This crackpot needed to be found. He vowed it would be today!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pulled Gus onto his lap, snuggling him close for several minutes... wanting to do everything he could to initially reassure him with the truths that he felt he now must tell him. He trusted Brian completely, and although he didn’t know Frank Farmer very well – he knew he would take whatever steps necessary to ensure the safety of all of them. Now, it was just a waiting game.. and keeping the one he loved the most out of harm’s way. His son, Gus. Nothing was more important than that.  
  
  
  
  
Inwardly, Justin seethed that Ethan had deceived him for so long. He had trusted him. He’d even fucked him on numerous occasions. Justin realized now that Ethan had been mentally challenged, undoubtedly caught up in the star gazed paranoia that so many others fell victim to – one that would continue to afflict others... past, present and most likely in future. It was a part of the circus that was his life. He didn’t blame himself for that. It was all part of the life of a celebrity. To his way of thinking – everyone has control of their own actions. If they chose to fall into destructive choices, then consequences would follow. Justin was abruptly jolted from his thoughts when Gus began to impatiently tug at his shirt sleeve. Blinking, Justin smiled down at him. Reaching out to stroke the side of his son’s expressive face, Justin whispered, “I know you’re disappointed you have to stay inside today. But, I do promise I will make it up to you.”  
  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong, Daddy? You look so sad,” Gus said, his inquisitive eyes taking in every tense line on Justin’s face.  
  
  
  
  
“Can’t hide anything from you, can I, buddy?” Justin said with a half smile. “Okay, you’re my big boy, right?”  
  
  
  
  
Gus nodded vigorously. “Of course, I am. I’m not a baby!”  
  
  
  
  
“Certainly not,” Justin answered with a smirk. “Alright, Gus. I’m sure you know why Mr. Kinney came to stay with us... and then took us away.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah,” he answered forlornly. “I hear things that grownups think I shouldn’t sometimes. I know there are some bad men that want to hurt you. Mr. Kinney is here to protect you.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s it exactly, Gus. Let me tell you this... Mr. Kinney is very good at his job. He will keep us safe. In fact, I think the bad man will be caught very soon. Then, we can go home...” Justin told his son earnestly, hoping more than anything his words rang true – for all of them... but, mostly for his son’s sake.  
  
  
  
  
Gus appeared to think about that for a moment, before he asked, “When we go home, does that mean Mr. Kinney won’t be with us anymore?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes clouded in pain, as his intuitive son brought up a point that had begun to dwell on his mind from the moment he had felt this case could be nearing it’s end. “That will be up to Mr. Kinney. For now, we need to concentrate on what’s happening now and keeping safe... and that’s by doing exactly as he tells us. Can you do that for me, Gus? Can you follow Mr. Kinney’s instructions without any fuss?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Daddy. I will do anything to keep you safe,” Gus answered, smiling a slightly crooked smile. “I love you, Daddy. I want to be with you always.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin pulled Gus close, holding him tightly to his chest. His voice almost breaking, he answered, “I want that too, buddy. No matter what happens from here on out remember that I love you.”  
  
  
  
  
“I will, Daddy. It’s going to be okay, right?” he asked, lifting his head from Justin’s chest to look deeply into his father’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Smiling, Justin nodded as he answered without hesitation. “I know it is, Gus.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian, will you sit the fuck down before you wear a hole into the floor?” Debbie hissed under her breath, being careful not to be overheard.  
  
  
  
  
Opening his mouth to issue a harsh retort, Brian was quickly forestalled when his cell phone began to ring. He lurched towards it, opening it and answering shortly, “Kinney.”  
  
  
  
  
“Brian, how wonderful. You DO answer your phone,” Frank Farmer drawled in reprimand.  
  
  
  
  
“Chew my ass out later, ex boss man. Where are you?” Brian demanded, nodding to Deb as she slipped out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
“I’m fine, Brian. Thank you for asking. How are you and your guests?” Frank continued to goad him, feeling much more comfortable knowing that the inept Ethan Gold still hadn’t found the bungalow... and that he was now closing in on them, safely on Tahitian shores. Deciding to put his usually objective and much less sensitive friend at ease he offered, “My man watching the bungalow just reported all is well. No sighting of Gold yet.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian grunted. “I’ve been keeping a look out, Frank. I know he hasn’t found us yet.”  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve been looking since you decided to return to the land of the living. This is not the time for distractions, Brian. I hope you have that particular itch scratched for now...” Frank told him in amused derision.  
  
  
  
  
“Asshole,” Brian grumbled. “What’s the plan?”  
  
  
  
  
Frank sighed, as he drove towards the side of the island that housed Brian and the ones he was protecting, knowing his volatile friend would fight him on this. Brian was emotionally attached to both Justin Taylor and the small child. That wasn’t good in his position... however, bottom line – he knew Brian to be a professional. When lives were at stake, as they undoubtedly were now... Brian would do what needed to be done to protect the Taylor men, and bring the criminal to justice. Frank didn’t doubt that for a single moment. “You won’t like it, Brian. But, it’s the best way to end this... and bring Gold to justice. His attack on Daphne Chanders isn’t enough to keep him incarcerated.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hold on there, Frank. What attack on Daphne?” Brian snarled in a low voice, knowing exactly how Justin would react to this unpleasant bit of news.  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t get into this in my messages as it would have taken forever. This is the recap: Ms. Chanders stumbled upon Gold’s mad ramblings about his obsession for Justin. In her fear she hid her purse and cell phone in the bathroom. She had sent Justin a text to warn him... one that he never received due to him leaving it behind at your home when you had the bomb threat. Gold found out she was going to the police and attacked her. We found her tied and gagged and unconscious. I believe she was very fortunate. If he hadn’t departed for Tahiti, I think it would have been much worse for the girl,” Frank clipped out grimly.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes sharpened as he asked, “Fortunate? Are you saying she’s okay?”  
  
  
  
  
“I just received word from my man back in PA. She is hurting, and drifting in and out. The prognosis is very good, but they will probably keep her for a few days,” Frank was thankful to report.  
  
  
  
  
Brian breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good news. Justin would have been devastated if anything happened to her. Now... what’s this plan that I won’t like?”  
  
  
  
  
“Very textbook, really. I am working on the assumption that Gold is flashing Justin’s picture about in hopes of someone recognizing him. Since he passed through our checkpoints I will further assume he is in disguise.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “Yes, I’d say that to be likely.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right. I’m going to have one of my men strolling the beaches in tourist mode, and when asked direct our Mr. Gold to your side of the island. I think you know where I’m heading next...” Frank continued, as he waited for the proverbial ax to fall. He didn’t have to wait long.  
  
  
  
  
Brian cursed vehemently under his breath. “No fucking way, Frank! Justin is not going to be a guinea pig to add another collar to your already overfilled belt. Find another way!”  
  
  
  
  
“You know this is the only way to both make Justin safe and lock this little prick up for a very long time. You can’t let your feelings rule you in this... and don’t tell me they don’t exist. You are completely distracted and emotionally connected to Justin Taylor. Don’t let that cloud your judgment,” Frank snapped, knowing he could have to go to the source to gain Brian’s cooperation, while hoping Brian would see this was their best option. “Do the right thing, Brian. Or, I will go to Justin myself. And... don’t think of taking him away. I am pulling into the drive now.”  
  
  
  
  
“Son-of-a-bitch. Why are you doing this to me, Frank?” Brian asked in exasperation, knowing himself to be pinned to the wall. Fear for Justin his driving concern... while knowing Frank was right, and that in any other circumstance this was exactly what he would be pushing himself.  
  
  
  
  
Frank smiled as he stepped out of the car and walked towards the bungalow. He nodded to the man he had watching from the distance as he continued forward. “You’re my friend, Brian. You called me in because you needed me. Don’t divert from that now. Let me do what I do best and make this go away. It can end today if you just trust and follow me... and you know that. Let’s make that happen.”  
  
  
  
  
Tensing as he heard the tapping at the door, knowing it to be Frank... Brian sighed in resignation. “You win, Frank. I’ll talk to Justin. But, hear me well... if he’s not comfortable with this... then it’s a no go. You got that?”  
  
  
  
  
“I got it, Brian,” Frank answered before closing the phone once Brian hesitantly opened the door. Smiling in greeting, he clapped Brian on the back before moving into the room. “By this time tomorrow it will be over. I promise you that.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll hold you to that, Frank...” Brian whispered, as his gaze pulled towards the two blond’s huddled together on the couch... ones that he knew now carried a piece of him with them. Today it was time to complete this rescue mission... and to effect some justice. Tomorrow would be the start to a safer existence... for all of them.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Brian watched on attentively as Frank handed Justin the white polo shirt that concealed a precision microphone within the buttons. “Justin, are you sure you are okay with this plan?” Brian asked, his eyes taking in the apprehension in Justin’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, a nervous smile passing his lips. “Yes, just a little nervous is all. It will pass. I know you and Agent Farmer will be close by.”  
  
  
  
  
“We will be in position before the assignation point is tipped off to Mr. Gold. You will never be out of our sight or hearing,” Frank assured him, tucking his earpiece behind his ear... nodding to Brian to do the same. “And, Justin... please call me Frank.”  
  
  
  
  
Smiling slightly, Justin answered, “Okay, Frank. How much longer? I’d like to get this finished as quickly as possible.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian fastened his earpiece, his thoughts in total agreement with Justin... however, displeased that Justin would be taking such an active role in the resolution. Even monitored closely so many things could go wrong. He was determined that would not be the case. “Patience, Justin. This can go smoothly and without incident provided we stick to the plan and proceed with caution.”  
  
  
  
  
“I know,” Justin agreed. “I just want to get Gus back home to a normal life. Despite my relationship with Lindsay, he really does need his mother.”  
  
  
  
  
“It will be over soon, Justin. From what I have observed so far, Gus isn’t suffering at all in your company. In fact, I would go even further to say he has been relishing the time spent with you,” Brian told him, his gaze briefly pulling to Debbie reading to Gus on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
Frank watched all of them closely, taking everything in without comment knowing he needed to let these final moments play out, each of them finding the calm they needed to move into this final stage. He was glad this was all to come to a head here on a neutral ground and away from Justin’s home. Right now he didn’t want any added distractions from their collective goal. He still hadn’t laid his suspicions of Lindsay to rest. Frank only had his gut to rely on, but he remained convinced placing her under his microscope had been the right thing to do. For the child’s sake, he hoped to be proven wrong.  
  
  
  
  
“Do I have time to have a few more words with my son?” Justin asked, as he looked at the both of them imploringly.  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “Of course you do. Remember, you are not being forced to do this. If you want out of this all you need to do is say the word.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, I want to finish this now. I need to look Ethan in the eye as he is brought down,” Justin hissed under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
Frank moved to intercede, knowing if he didn’t get things moving along Ethan could inadvertently stumble across the bungalow. Unlikely at best, but a chance he didn’t wish to take. “Go do what you need to do, Justin. I will make the call. I have several men stationed across the island posing as tourists. We just have to wait for him to approach the right one with his inquiries. This should go like clock work. Ethan should expect for someone to remember seeing you.”  
  
  
  
  
“I haven’t really been out of the bungalow long enough for anyone to have spotted me... but, I guess Ethan wouldn’t know that...” Justin mused, as he buttoned all but the top button preparing to spend one more moment with his son. “Is the device working? You can hear me clearly.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, attempting to put him at ease... in actuality both of them. “Loud and clear, Songbird.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed huskily. “Okay, then. I leave it all in your capable hands, Mr. Bodyguard.”  
  
  
  
  
Frank chuckled despite the seriousness of the mission they were about to endeavor. These two were something, he thought to himself. They were both strong, arrogant and so suited to each other. The sexual innuendo was almost tangible between them, even during such a time. He was curious to know what the future would bring for them when this case was concluded. Frank knew Brian didn’t do relationships. As he observed the concern and affection in Brian’s eyes, he realized his friend’s rules and entire life were evolving into change whether Brian had faced that yet or not. He looked forward to seeing how it all unfolded. However, for now... there was a case to solve. Then, they could all move towards the future.  
  
  
  
  
“We’ll be outside, Justin. I am going to the location now in a secluded area. You can follow with Brian when you are finished with Gus. Ethan will expect to see Brian near you. After all, he is to be guarding you."  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached out to squeeze Brian’s hand tightly. Unable to resist the compulsion, Justin leaned to brush his lips slowly across Brian’s. He sighed in a combination of bliss and total rightness as Brian’s arms closed tightly around him to mold their bodies together. For a long moment their mouths remained meshed together, tongues reaching out to seek it’s counterpart... both of them yearning for so much more. Pulling back, Justin smiled brightly... full of trust and heartfelt emotion. Softly he whispered, “With you by my side, Mr. Kinney... we can’t lose.”  
  
  
  
  
“That is exactly where I will be. Now, go say goodbye to your son,” Brian answered huskily, his eyes rolling at Frank’s knowing chuckle from behind him. “I’ll be outside making certain the guard for Gus and Debbie are in place.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll be there soon,” Justin answered. Looking towards Frank, he said, “Go ahead and make your calls. I won’t be long.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched with heavy eyes as Justin made the way towards his son. He turned to face his mentor, his face grim and determined. In between clenched teeth, Brian spat out, “This will end today, Frank. I will not have that worm jeopardizing the lives of those two any longer. Ethan Gold makes one wrong move... I will kill him myself!”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lindsay paced back and forth in her bedroom, irate with nerves that were frazzled to the edge. Why hadn’t she heard from that insipid little weasel yet? Gritting her teeth in anger, knowing that she shouldn’t be taking the risk of being overheard... she picked up the phone to call the prepaid phone she had given to Ethan, hoping her partner wouldn’t finish her work early and catch her. Dialing the number, her eyes narrowed in an intolerable anger as it went directly to voicemail. Stupid little twit, she thought. Why isn’t he answering? What the fuck is going on in Tahiti?  
  
  
  
  
“Ethan,” she hissed into the phone. “I thought I had been more than clear with you. I need regular updates. You do know what regular means, right? I did not pay out a small fortune to have you take Justin far away to have you fuck it all up. I will have my son back!”  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay was so lost in her fury she didn’t hear the footsteps quickly closing in behind her. She continued on in an almost crazed frenzy. “I expect to hear from you soon, Ethan. Do not fuck up this plan... or I will make certain it is the last thing you ever do.”  
  
  
  
  
Closing the phone she whirled around when the door closed behind her harshly. Her eyes widened in fear as she watched Melanie moving angrily forward. Smiling sweetly, Lindsay said, “Mel... baby, it isn’t what it sounded like.”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? Really, Linds? Sounds like you are working neck in neck with Justin’s stalker.” Melanie shook her head in a combination of disappointment and disgust. “How could I have been so wrong about you? God. I am so stupid. You have played me all along... using me as a tool to get a legal hold on Gus, while plotting to totally eliminate Justin from Gus’ life.”  
  
  
  
  
“No. It’s not like that. Yes, I wanted custody of Gus... but, I love you. Mel, you have to know that...” Lindsay rattled on, almost desperately.  
  
  
  
  
Melanie’s lips curled into a sneer. “What I know is that we are done. Justin has been a good father to Gus. I let you manipulate me into thinking differently... that he’d be better off with you. I don’t even think you love him. You just want to hurt Justin because he committed the unpardonable sin of not loving you. Well, it ends... here and now.”  
  
  
  
  
“What are you going to do?” Lindsay demanded, staring her down hatefully... not even attempting to deny her accusations.  
  
  
  
  
“Nothing, my darling. I am going to watch you hang yourself,” Melanie answered with a cold laugh.  
  
  
  
  
“I have done nothing illegal. I gave Ethan money to make certain that he could take Justin away... so they could have the chance to reconnect. In return, Justin’s bodyguard would have no choice but to return Gus home... where he belongs – with me!” Lindsay continued on raggedly.  
  
  
  
  
Melanie eyed her coldly, a brief look of compassion entering her eyes. “You are so delusional.... and so utterly foolish. Don’t you get that the Feds are watching the house. The phone lines are undoubtedly bugged. You are in league with a stalker. I heard one talking as Farmer was leaving. He attacked Daphne. You are in far more trouble than you realize... and I won’t be there to get you out of it.”  
  
  
  
  
“You won’t let them take me, Mel. I know you love me... and for certain, I know you still want me...” Lindsay purred, moving closer. She reached out to touch the side of Melanie’s face, her eyes forming shards of ice when Melanie flinched backwards.  
  
  
  
  
“They can lock you up and throw away the key for all I care. Love you? I’ll get over it... and as for wanting you – no, I’m done with that.” Walking towards the door, Melanie turned to give Lindsay a last withering glance. “I would run if I were you, Lindsay. I don’t think it will take them long to come for you.”  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay’s face contorted in rage. “That’s it? You’re just going to leave me to face it?”  
  
  
  
  
“No. I’m not leaving, dear Lindsay. This is my home... and, I want to watch them take you away. Also, I want to be here when Justin returns home. Somehow, I will find a way to make amends to him. You’ve lost everything, Lindsay. Face it... and deal with the consequences,” Melanie snapped, as she pulled open the door to run directly into the chests of two federal agents. She smiled, as she gestured them into the room. “I believe you have company, Lindsay.”  
  
  
  
  
The stone faced men walked forward as they viewed Lindsay in cold deliberation. “Lindsay Peterson?” the taller man asked.  
  
  
  
  
“Yes,” she snapped.  
  
  
  
  
“You are under arrest,” the agent announced as he proceeded to read her the required rights.  
  
  
  
  
“Melanie???” she sputtered in fear. “You have to help me. Tell them it’s all a mistake.”  
  
  
  
  
“I believe they already heard everything, Lindsay. The only mistake has been in believing any of your lies.” Looking towards the agents, Melanie told them, “I am no longer Miss Peterson’s legal counsel. You need to direct that call elsewhere.”  
  
  
  
  
“Very well, Miss Marcus. We will probably be in touch with further questions... once Agent Farmer returns...” she was advised in the tone that spoke – don’t leave town.  
  
  
  
  
She nodded in understanding. “I will be right here. This is my home.” Melanie watched as they pulled a defeated Lindsay from the room, marveling at how quickly they had arrived... deciding they must have been monitoring from on the premises. In any event, it was over now... at least for her ex-lover. Now, she only hoped for Justin and Gus to return safely. That was all that mattered now.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Ethan arrived on the far side of the island, his eyes fixing on the line of bungalows in the distance. Finally, he had found a tourist to recognize Justin's photograph. It amazed him that it had taken so long... but, Ethan surmised that Brian had been keeping him in seclusion. He gritted his teeth in jealous anger thinking precisely how Kinney had been keeping his beautiful star occupied. Proceeding forward slowly, Ethan spat out, “You won’t suffer that much longer, my darling. I am here to take you away from everything that distracts you from me. Soon, I will be everything that you want and need.” Stroking the gun that was in his pocket, he whispered hollowly, “Don’t disappoint me, Justin. I would hate to see your beauty forever eradicated from existence.”  
  
  
  
  
Moving ahead and around a long expanse of trees, Ethan found what his eyes had been long hungering. Standing at the edge of the water with his back to him was his beloved superstar looking out into the distance. His eyes moved around looking for the presence of Brian, the long stretches of nothing but sand showing him no other was present. That surprised him, but it wasn't something he chose to dwell on now.  
  
  
  
  
Ethan smiled. They were truly alone. As much as he wouldn’t have minded wounding or killing the obtrusive bodyguard... this was just perfect. He moved closer until he was directly behind him. Ethan reached out to trail a finger down Justin’s back, longing for the moment they were safely away and he could explore his perfect body endlessly.  
  
  
  
  
Ethan’s jaw ticked as Justin’s body recoiled from his touch, forcing himself to remain calm knowing that Justin didn’t realize it was him – yet. Moving closer, Ethan placed his lips next to Justin’s ear. “Relax, my darling. It’s only me. I am here to rescue you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Rescue me?” Justin whispered, forcing himself not to lash out at Ethan, and play the game just a bit longer.  
  
  
  
  
“Yes. Turn around and face me, darling. I have missed you so much... needed you so desperately,” Ethan whined as he shifted behind him nervously.  
  
  
  
  
Justin slowly turned around, knowing that Brian was nearby... yet, forcing himself to stick to Frank’s plan. He quirked a brow as he looked at Ethan in assessment. “Is this a new look for you, Ethan?”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan laughed, in obvious pleasure with himself. “Only temporary... unless you like it. I had to move about undetected.”  
  
  
  
  
“It doesn’t matter to me what you look like,” Justin returned coldly, deciding the quicker he pushed Ethan’s buttons... the sooner this could be resolved.  
  
  
  
  
Ethan’s eyes narrowed sharply. “I don’t think I like your tone, Justin. I went to a great deal of time and expense to reach you. You really should be more grateful.”  
  
  
  
  
“Grateful?” Justin snapped. “Please do explain your reasoning behind that.”  
  
  
  
  
“Justin, don’t be like this. You love me. I know you do. Other people didn’t understand that, either. Daphne understands that much better now,” Ethan answered hollowly.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes flared in fear and anger. “Daphne? What did you do to her?”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? You haven’t heard about that yet?” Ethan cackled in delight. “I guess your bodyguard doesn’t know that yet... or he’s keeping secrets from you.”  
  
  
  
  
“This has nothing to do with Brian. Now, tell me, what the fuck did you do to Daphne?” Justin nearly yelled in demand.  
  
  
  
  
“I was in a rush so I didn’t get to finish the job. I just incapacitated her... rather painfully I might add.” Ethan looked around nervously, feeling they had been out here open for too long. “Enough about that little twit. You are coming with me – _now_.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin was poised to speak his refusal when his eyes focused on Brian and Frank moving forward, weapons in place. “I don’t think so, Ethan.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan shook his head as he realized his plight... and what he must do now, not only for his own survival... but, to keep what mattered most – Justin. “You sadden me greatly, my love. I would have given you everything. Now it appears you have succumbed to the wiles of another that you don’t see me anymore. I really can’t have that.”  
  
  
  
  
Frank aimed his gun directly at Ethan as he spoke, “Step away from him, Mr. Gold. You can’t win this.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” Ethan hissed as his hand pulled his gun out of his pocket, and his arm snagged tightly around Justin’s neck to yank him forcefully against him. He placed the gun against Justin’s temple, spitting out, “This is how it will be... I am walking out of here with Justin, or he’s dead – here and now.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian maintained a calm, impassive look on his face knowing in this moment it was what he had to do. Never had he been more challenged in such a moment. No assignment had ever been Justin. “Let him go,” Brian hissed as he continued to move forward, his eyes attempting to reach out to Justin; speaking without words that everything would be okay... that he would never let Ethan harm him. Not now or ever.  
  
  
  
  
Ethan’s eyes went wild as they looked at Brian. He could see the emotion that blazed in the bodyguard’s eyes for Justin. Killing him now would be the ultimate of pleasure. Justin would be devastated... and Brian would never trouble him again. He had to think... but, he couldn’t with them swarming around him. “Stop right now! Lay your guns down... or I will kill him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Frank’s eyes analytically probed the ones of the crazed stalker, quickly trying to decipher the truth behind Ethan’s threats. He had always lived on his instincts. To date they hadn’t let him down – yet. Looking at the pissed and frightened blond that he held in his arms, Frank knew he had to be certain before making any aggressive move. His eyes briefly moved towards Brian... quickly seeing the fear and depth of emotion within his normally impassive gaze. Brian had no idea what he was presently revealing in his eyes. His brash and aloof friend had done the impossible. He was head over heels in love with Justin Taylor. Whether Brian admitted it or not, the truth was there for all to see. Frank knew this needed to be resolved quickly. Ethan Gold would not react favorably to Brian’s tender feelings for the object of his desire.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Give it up, Ian,” Brian sneered. “You are not going to hurt anyone. You are a weak, spineless fool.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shut up!” Ethan hissed, his eyes darting around frantically. “You don’t know shit! I swear I will kill him. If he doesn’t love me... nothing matters.” Cold daggers of hate shooting from his eyes, Ethan snarled at Brian, “I will kill him before I allow you to have him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes sharpened on Justin’s, trying to tell him he had this under control... his firm stance and unflinching gaze warning Justin not to do anything foolish. Seeing the rebellious and calculating look in his Song Bird’s eyes, he feared the boy was about to endanger himself even further. His eyes slicing to Ethan’s face that had become more focused on Brian and away from Frank that was slowly edging closer, he determined that goading Ethan was the most promising form of action. Lips twisting in a self satisfied smirk, Brian taunted, “It appears you are too late for that. Surely it hasn’t escaped your notice that I’ve already had him... over and over.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Frank inwardly groaned, knowing this game Brian was playing very well. These sort of mind games with one as obsessed as Ethan resulted in one of two ways – it either created an opening that could be exploited, or it completely compromised the rescue. He hoped it wouldn’t be the latter. Ethan Gold was a loose cannon. One that he knew wanted to take Brian out almost as badly as he wanted Justin. As he took small steps closer, he feared this couldn’t be resolved without any bloodshed as the end result. Frank only hoped the damage would be minimal.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I will kill you now,” Ethan whispered in an angry gasp, his hand starting to shake from the rage that began to overtake him at Brian’s declaration. “You mean nothing to him. He could never love someone like you...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes met Frank’s, giving him a slight smile... telling the federal agent he was about to make a move – one that neither of them could stop. He refused to allow this to go on for a moment longer. Justin had been prepared to follow their lead and ride this out when he was the sole object of Ethan’s deranged obsession... but, now that he feared for Brian – it ended now. In his most sultry voice, one that never failed to gain him the response he desired, Justin purred, “Ethan, don’t do this. He isn’t worth it. Obviously, he is trying to provoke you. Release me, and I will leave with you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed in anger, knowing Justin’s words were false... yet determined that Justin wouldn’t go with this crazed worm – anywhere. “Don’t do this, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes met Brian’s briefly... the pleading look he read in his bodyguard’s eyes enough to make him melt... yet, knowing he was the one that had to make this end. “I’m sorry, Brian. This is how it has to be. You were fun... and a challenge, but it’s time for me to go back to what's real.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan’s head whipped around to look at Justin searchingly. His eyes moved back and forth, absorbing every beautiful inch of Justin’s face. “No. I’m not falling for this, Justin. You don’t mean it. You are just trying to trick me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Release me and put it to the test. Come away with me now and I’ll prove it to you, my love,” Justin whispered huskily, feeling as if bile were rising in his throat at the disgusting words he now was uttering.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frank gave a cautionary look at Brian, urging his friend not to blow this. Whether Brian liked it or not, Justin was on the right track. He just needed a moment where Ethan’s guard was truly down. Then, they would have him. Justin was abasing himself and his true feelings to help them achieve that. Frank decided to push this along, giving Ethan further hope in which to hang himself. “You know, Brian... if there is no kidnapping, which it appears there is not since Justin is so willing, this is really not a federal crime. The incident with Ms. Chanders would be a matter for the local authorities in Pennsylvania.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stared his mentor down in disbelief, pretending to be in horror at Frank's actions, knowing exactly what was going on... whether he approved of Justin's methods or not. “Frank, what the fuck? What about the stalking... the letters? You saying that means nothing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No,” he answered, knowing that Ethan’s gaze was fiercely upon them. “I am saying maybe these two should talk before any further decisions are made.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t fucking believe this...” Brian hissed in between clenched teeth, forcing himself to bite back a smile when he viewed the smug look on Ethan’s face, knowing the insipid fool was falling for this ridiculous load of crap being leveled at his moronic head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled knowing it was working... and that soon he would be back in the arms of the man he truly loved... his bodyguard. “Come on, Ethan. You know me better than anyone. I like to play. A challenge tempts me more than anything. But, think about it. Haven’t I always kept you in my life... close by my side?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan swallowed, trying to keep himself alert, yet the sultry voice of Justin weakening him... making him hope for things he had begun to accept to be out of his reach. “If only I could be sure.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do I have to do to prove it to you, my darling?” Justin asked in a husky voice, his hand reaching back to touch his captor, fingers softly sliding up and down his leg; inwardly cringing at the intimacy and the cock hardening near his ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s very simple, Justin. I want us to walk away from here together – just the two of us. Then, I want to fuck you – something you have never allowed me to do,” Ethan rasped, running his tongue along Justin’s neck, lust overwhelming his common sense. He looked to Brian, completely oblivious to Frank all but upon him, his eyes challenging Brian to respond.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next moment, Brian’s heart lurched as he heard words that he had never expected or wanted to hear from Justin. In realizing this... he now knew just how much the blond meant to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s do it, then. I want you to fuck me, Ethan. Remind me of what it’s like to be with someone who loves me... who I love in return,” Justin whispered longingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan groaned, lost in his dreams of possessing Justin and finally having all that he’d ever desired, he relaxed his hold on Justin... unwittingly giving his cunning victim the edge he sought. In the next moment Ethan felt Justin’s elbow viciously slamming into his ribs, causing his breath to shorten and his eyes to bulge in his head. He reached out his gun to shoot at Brian first, only to find the gun kicked out of his hand by a Frank that had quickly descended upon him. Falling to the ground, clutching at his ribs with one hand he looked up at Justin accusingly and hatefully. “I can’t believe you betrayed me, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bent down, to mockingly whisper, “You disgust me, Ethan. I abhor the fact that I ever touched you. It’s an image that I want to forget more than anything.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Frank rolled Ethan onto his stomach, hunching down to check for any hidden weapons. His eyes flicking over Ethan in contempt, Brian commanded, “Step away from him, Justin... and come here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gladly,” Justin sneered, standing to his full height, only to be immediately thrown to the ground as Brian launched his body forward, shooting with precision to puncture Ethan’s shoulder, when his bodyguard had spied the hand that had been reaching beneath him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan screamed in pain as the blood began to spurt, his pain doubling as Frank yanked his arms behind his back to cuff him. He began to sputter in rage, “You can’t do this! I am injured. I need medical attention.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry, Mr. Gold. You will have medical attention... and then, you will be extradited back to the States.” Frank flipped open his phone, to clip out his commands. “The suspect has been apprehended. I need an ambulance, as well as this beach continuing to be isolated.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked down at Justin as Frank gave the specific instructions to his agents, along with reading Ethan his rights. He stroked the side of his face, eyes probing deeply. “Are you okay, Sunshine? I didn’t mean to throw you down so roughly... but, he had a knife.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled up at Brian, dazed and not the least bit confused. “Who are you kidding, Mr. Kinney? You’d jump at any excuse to throw my ass down. Uhmmm, and did I actually hear you call me Sunshine?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glanced at Ethan watching them with hate filled eyes, writhing in pain on the beach as an ambulance could be heard in the distance. His mouth moved to close over the blond’s effectively silencing him. He reacquainted himself with the taste and feel of Justin’s luscious lips, before he purred, “Wait until I get you alone, twat. That was quite a risk you took today... and, I will be more than happy to take it out on your blond boy ass.” Helping him to his feet, Brian watched as Justin dusted the sand off of him, before he told him, “As for Sunshine, a slip of the tongue. I wouldn’t get used to that – if I were you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmmph. Slip of the tongue?” Justin brushed his body enticingly against Brian, before he whispered, “I do hope to experience many more such slips.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can practically guarantee it...” Brian rasped, his eyes sweeping over Justin hungrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded to Frank, who was concentrating on his prisoner and the arrival of the rest of his team. “I will take Justin back to the bungalow... if you don’t need us any further. I’m sure a little boy will be more than relieved to learn his father is safe from harm.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Indeed he will,” Frank agreed, watching as a bloody Ethan Gold was placed on the stretcher. “I’ll call you from the hospital, Brian. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your stay in Tahiti.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled brightly, causing Brian’s heart to lurch for the second time on the beach – this time in a completely different manner. “I will make sure he does. Thank you again, Frank.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You're more than welcome, Justin. Both of you,” Frank answered, smiling at them warmly. Looking towards Justin, he said, “Don’t let his act fool you, Justin. He’s a good guy. In fact, he’s the best. Never lose sight of that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grunted, as he rolled his eyes refusing to dignify the accolade with a comment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached down to clasp Brian’s hand tightly within his own. “Yes, I know he is. In fact, I’ve known it from the start.” As Brian led Justin away and back towards the bungalow, he was relieved the nightmare was now over... but a bit saddened on what would happen when they left the island. He knew he had fallen irrevocably in love with his beautiful bodyguard... and, if his instincts served him right, he thought Brian felt the same. His next mission was very simple – making Brian not only accept it, but embrace it as well. Justin knew he was spoiled and used to getting what he wanted... but, this was the most important task he had endeavored in his life. He vowed that he would succeed in his goal.  
  
  
  
  
  
His life was no longer on the line... but, he knew his heart still was at risk. Now, all he had to do was convince his stubborn bodyguard that he needed him just as much as Justin needed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Gus looked up at his father with wide excited eyes, bouncing on his lap so energetically that it seemed to break the law of physics that he hadn’t fallen to the floor. In excitement, he asked repetitively, “Do you mean it, Daddy? Really, really mean it? Is it over? The bad man is gone... forever?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled down at the miniature version of himself, love shining in his eyes. His lips spreading into that smile that couldn’t fail to brighten a room – along with one that a certain brunet couldn’t pull his gaze from – he answered, “Yes, Gus. I meant it. The bad man is gone forever. And, that is something I need to talk to you about.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, thinking this was undoubtedly father and son time. “I’m going to take a quick shower. How about I meet you out on the beach when I get out?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned as Gus bounced even more frantically on his lap. “The beach? Yay! We can go to the beach now!”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right, buddy.” Justin ruffled his hair affectionately, before he forced a more serious expression on his face. “First, I want to talk to you about something very important.”  
  
  
  
  
Debbie watched as Brian moved away to give them some privacy, quickly deciding she should do the same. “I’ll just pack us up some snacks for the beach and everything we need. Call if you need anything, Sunshine.”  
  
  
  
  
“Will do, Deb... and, thank you,” Justin answered her with a warm smile.  
  
  
  
  
“My pleasure, sweetheart.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched as the room was emptied except for him and his son before he looked at him intently. “I want to treat you like the big boy you are quickly becoming. I need you to understand about the bad man that wanted to take me away... possibly even hurt me.”  
  
  
  
  
Gus’ face became all solemn. “Okay, Daddy.”  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing deeply, Justin continued, “Okay, champ. This isn’t easy for me to say, but you need to hear this from me. It will be in the news and I don’t want you to hear it from someone else. The bad man was Ethan.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, Daddy. That can’t be. Ethan loved us... I know he did,” Gus answered, his little lip quivering as he looked up at his father intently.  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Gus. I know it’s hard for you to understand right now... but, sometimes people aren’t who we think they are,” Justin said with a low sigh, having known this would be difficult – but, feeling it was a talk he needed to have.  
  
  
  
  
“You mean they pretend?” Gus asked, his wide eyed expression never faltering from Justin’s face.  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. “Yes, sometimes they pretend. And, then other times I think they are just confused and make bad choices. The most important thing now is that we are all safe. What I want you to remember in this is this, Gus – no matter how well you think you know someone, you must be careful. I don’t want you to ever go with anyone – no matter what they tell you unless I am either with you or have told you from my own lips that it’s okay. If you don’t hear me say it – then, it’s not safe. Can you do that for me, buddy?”  
  
  
  
  
Gus nodded vigorously. “Yes, Daddy. I can do that.” His face scrunching up thoughtfully, he asked, “Now that we’re all safe does that mean Mr. Kinney will be leaving? I really wish he’d stay with us. I think you do, too.”  
  
  
  
  
Eyes darkening in pain at the thought of Brian leaving to return to his own life, Justin looked off into the distance willing that feeling away for now. Today was for Gus. After that, he hoped to find a way to make Brian stay; the man that had undoubtedly not only saved his life, but stolen his heart as well. “You’re right, Gus. I hope he stays with us. More than anything I hope that.”  
  
  
  
  
“Did you ask him?” Gus asked, in his mind thinking doing so that would solve the entire problem.  
  
  
  
  
“Not yet, but I will. Don’t you worry about that.” Hugging him close, Justin rocked him back and forth never having felt closer to his son as he did in this moment. “Now, how about we go down to the beach?”  
  
  
  
  
Gus pulled back and smiled at his father brightly. “Yes! The beach. Let’s go, Daddy.” He leaned forward to squeeze his little arms tightly around Justin’s neck, moving to kiss him noisily on the cheek. “I love you, Daddy. So so much.”  
  
  
  
  
“I love you too, Gus. More than anything. Let’s get into our swim trunks... and then I’ll race you down to the beach.” Justin watched as Gus slid off his lap and dashed towards his room, love shining from within. For now it was all about spending time with his son; later he hoped to spend some time with the man that now owned his heart – his hope to find a way to making their situation one of a more lasting duration. Justin could imagine how he would live with the devastation of finding Brian to only lose him now. That couldn’t happen... and, it wouldn’t happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
An hour later, Brian joined the three of them on the beach a frown piercing his brow at the news he had to deliver to Justin. All the threats had been neutralized, but now it came time for Justin to hear about Lindsay’s treachery. He had just stepped out of the shower when Frank had called him. First, about Daphne... to follow up with advise him about Lindsay’s arrest. Seeing Gus and Deb building a sandcastle a short distance away, Brian sat down next to Justin knowing he had to tell him everything.  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled as Brian sat down beside him, his expression fading upon seeing the seriousness piercing Brian’s beautiful face. “Brian? What’s wrong?”  
  
  
  
  
“I just got off the phone with Frank. He had some more information to give me that we didn’t have time to discuss earlier. I have good and bad news...” Brian began, smiling only slightly when Justin moaned.  
  
  
  
  
“I always hate that good news/bad news speech... the bad always overshadows the good.” Sighing deeply, he said, “Okay then, let’s have it.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. “Yeah, usually that’s right. Maybe not in this case. Frank heard from his agent in Pittsburgh. Daphne has woke up.”  
  
  
  
  
“Really? That’s wonderful, Brian! So, she’s going to be okay, right?” Justin asked, his face locked tightly upon Brian’s.  
  
  
  
  
“Frank seemed to think so. They still have her on some pain meds, so she’ll be a bit loopy for awhile... but, I’d say her recovery looks very promising,” Brian assured him.  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t wait to see her,” Justin admitted.  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded in complete understanding. “I have the feeling she feels the same. Frank mentioned your name was the first word spoken when she came around. His agent assured her that you were fine, but I don’t think she will fully accept that until she sees you. Now, for the bad news...”  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s hear it. I think I can take it with the good news you just gave me,” Justin said with an encouraging smile.  
  
  
  
  
“Lindsay was arrested for being in collusion with Ethan. She was paying him a large sum of money to take you far away from here and leave Gus behind. Undoubtedly her goal was to separate you from Gus’ life. By the time you returned – if you ever did – she would have fought to secure full custody of your son,” Brian spat out, anger swelling within him towards the blonde woman that he’d never trusted.  
  
  
  
  
“Are they sure – really?” Justin asked in disbelief, although a part of him accepted that Lindsay would go this far; but, for Gus’ sake he wished that it wasn’t the case. “What about Melanie?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, as his gaze pulled to Gus running around his sandcastle and moving towards the water to just get his feet wet. He looked back to Justin. “Yes, they have her locked down tight. Frank never trusted her, a feeling I shared equally. He was having your house monitored. She foolishly called Ethan and they got it all. Melanie stood up for you and walked away from her. So, when you return it looks like your house is all in order.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, not missing how Brian had said, when he returned, meaning his bodyguard wasn’t necessarily making the same trip with him. “I don’t know how I’ll ever explain this to Gus. How do I do that, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t have the answers for you, Justin, It’s often a bad, ugly world... and this is just one of those times. What I have seen is how devoted Gus is to you. I think losing you would have been even more devastating. Granted, losing his mother will be a huge void... but, I have no doubt you will more than fill it. Don’t forget, Justin... he’s your son. I think he’s much tougher than he appears.” Brian told him, looking deeply into Justin’s eyes, knowing there was one more thing he had to tell him... words that he never thought to find so difficult, or never had been in the past – but, that was before Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
  
Looking over his shoulder at Gus frolicking on the beach, waving when he shouted out and moved his arms energetically towards him, Justin smiled in agreement. “Yes, he’s tough. It won’t be easy for him, but he’s my top priority. I will do everything I can to make him feel secure and happy.”  
  
  
  
  
“I never doubted it for a moment. It just takes a glance to see the way that child worships you, Justin. He’s going to be just fine.” Brian’s gaze moved out towards the water where Gus was digging up more wet sand, his eyes troubled as he looked back towards Justin. “There’s one more thing...”  
  
  
  
  
Justin, having followed his gaze, watched Gus for a few moments before he turned back towards Brian. “What else?”  
  
  
  
  
“Frank needs me back in Pittsburgh to tie up some loose ends. Washington wants him back ASAP, so they want this case closed out immediately. I have to take the first flight out tomorrow. You don’t have any security people here, so Frank offered to let the man that’s been watching us here stay on until you leave. I figured you’d want to stay a bit longer and spend some time with Gus,” Brian told him, feeling a tick in his jaw at the words he was being forced to speak. Sooner than he had anticipated... but his duty had been that deciding factor.  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing deeply, Justin looked up at Brian, nodding his agreement. “Yes, I’d like to stay for at least a few more days. Anything less wouldn’t be fair to Gus.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s what I thought, too. We’ll have the night together, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked away and out towards the water. He swiped at the tear he felt sliding down his cheek. Almost hollowly, he whispered, “So, this is goodbye, then.”  
  
  
  
  
“This day has been coming from the beginning, Justin. You know that,” Brian answered, resisting the impulse to pull Justin into his arms.  
  
  
  
  
Whipping his head around, Justin looked at him wildly. “It doesn’t have to be that way, Brian. You could stay with us. I need you.”  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t need anyone other than yourself, Justin. You know that,” Brian bit out, struggling with this more than he ever imagined to be possible. "I can't stay, Justin. I just don't work that way. I would lose focus."  
  
  
  
  
“You’re wrong, Brian. People do need people. It’s what makes us human. Maybe I didn’t always see that, but I do now.” Looking deeply into the beautiful hazel eyes that almost seemed to be bearing pain, Justin told him, “There’s so many things I see more clearly now.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m going to go make some calls enabling us to be alone for the night... unless, of course, you no longer want that---" Brian began, probing Justin’s eyes deeply - for the first time uncertain of how Justin would respond.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes darkened as he focused on the beauty that was simply Brian. He smiled, as he raised his hand to stroke along the cheek of the most beautiful man he had or would ever see. Not a doubt did he have of that simple fact. “Yes, I still want that. I want you, Brian. If this is our last night together I will deal with that afterwards. However, I warn you... don’t be surprised if I try to change your mind.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes fastened hungrily on Justin’s lips. “Surprised, no. Truthfully, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t at least try, Song Bird. I’m going to give you a night you’ll never forget, Taylor. Beyond that, I can’t promise anything.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded as he watched Brian walking away. His heart breaking, yet yearning for the impossible brunet, Justin let out an audible sigh. His eyes downcast, and heart heavy he didn’t notice Debbie come up next to him to look down at him with a knowledge of years of both experience and deep understanding.  
  
  
  
  
“Sunshine,” she whispered softly. “I know it’s hard... but, you’ve got to let Brian find his way. Believe me when I tell you that I have never seen him like this – ever. He cares about you so much more than he will admit. But, the asshole is too damned stubborn. Regardless of that... you have two choices.”  
  
  
  
  
“What are those?” Justin asked, looking up at the compassion in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
“It’s very simple, sweetheart. You can either accept tonight is the end and let him go... or, if you really think he’s worth it – you can fight for him. Your choice, Justin. Only you can decide.”  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Deb. Your support throughout this nightmare and your kindess will always be with me. I can't ever thank you enough."  
  
  
  
  
She looked down at him lovingly, her eyes clouded by concern. "I think you just did, Sunshine. Keep that chin up and that smile that the whole world knows and loves. Your strength will see you through."  
  
  
  
  
Silently, Justin watched her move back towards Gus, knowing the only choice his heart would allow him to make. He may not accomplish it tonight, but somehow he would convince Brian they were meant to be together. He would never give up this fight. He was in love for the first time in his life... head over heels in love with his beautiful bodyguard. His voice aching and full of love, he whispered, “I won’t give up on you, Brian... or on us. I love you... and I know you love me, too. In time you will admit it. I know you will.”  
  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The evening had been more than perfect. Brian had more than delivered on his promise. He had rented a bungalow near enough to the one they had shared together to be close should Gus need them, but far enough away to be assured of their privacy. Brian had set up dinner on the beach, candlelight and every exotic dish that could be attributed to the island. After dinner they enjoyed pina coladas, staring out at the setting sun, before the stars lined up on the horizon. Each of them had done well to keep their hands off of each other during dinner, both of them knowing failing to do so would have them fucking on the beach. Neither of them had a problem with that, except on this night. They wanted privacy. Any distractions or interruptions were not wanted. All they wanted was each other.  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian over the candlelight, knowing he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to be in Brian’s arms... he needed him, more than anything. Standing up, he looked down at Brian who seemed to be almost brooding at the other side of the table. Brian didn’t know it, but his entire body language throughout dinner continued to give Justin more hope. One that he intended to build upon for the rest of the night. “Brian, let’s go inside. This evening has been beautiful, but all I really want is you. I need you so fucking badly.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian stood from his seat, his arm immediately snagging around Justin’s waist to pull him close. His lips landed on Justin’s neck, licking and biting the soft luscious skin. “You don’t need to ask again. I’m going to fuck you, Justin. All night long. Deep, hard and fast.”  
  
  
  
  
Smiling as Brian pulled him forward, Justin determined this would be far from their last night together. Perhaps they would separate tomorrow... but, they would be together again. When they reached the bedroom, Brian kicked the door closed behind them, his hands swiftly moving to unsnap, unzip, and pull every article of clothing off of the blond’s skin. Justin artfully dodged Brian’s intended attack on his lips by pushing the brunet back to fall upon the bed. Finishing the task of removing his clothing, Justin crawled upon the bed, laying his body atop Brian’s, his lips lowering to nibble and suck on Brian’s chest. Reaching down he released the snap on Brian’s jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly, before reaching his hand inside to lovingly cradle the hardened shaft that he ached to feel inside of him. However, he determined – not quite yet.  
  
  
  
  
Quirking a brow, Brian rasped, “I like this more aggressive side of you. Of course, you know I want much more than your hand, Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked up at Brian, his eyes full of a hungry lust that only being possessed by this man would satisfy. Licking a trail down the perfect line of Brian’s stomach, Justin began tugging the pants completely down... exultant of the fact that Brian was going commando. His voice low and husky, Justin told him, “You don’t have to worry about that, Mr. Bodyguard. I plan to worship this body of yours until I am so deeply embedded in your blood it is impossible to drive me out.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian groaned as Justin’s mouth completely engulfed him in one swoop, his innermost thoughts and fears more than prevalent: You’ve already achieved that, Justin Taylor. I don’t know how I will say goodbye to you in the morning. I only know that’s how it has to be. His head arched back as Justin’s mouth skillfully moved on him, slowly, then quickly, using every technique and trick he knew to drive him wild with need, Brian’s hand reached out to slide into Justin’s hair, holding on as he thrust forward - yet not guiding him... allowing Justin to control the speed and depth of his strokes. Sifting his fingers, in and out, Brian growled, “So fucking good.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin placed one hand on Brian’s ass, lifting him closer... in his own way telling Brian he didn’t need to hold back – wanting more than anything to feel the full force of Brian’s passion. His mouth backed off to lick around the mushroom head, his lips stabbing repeatedly into the leaking slit, before moving it to sweep back and forth along the pulsing vein underneath. Feeling Brian was getting so close, Justin’s throat began to hum as he fully swallowed him to the root once more; reveling in the feeling and moment unable to accept this could possibly be the end. He backed off long enough to whisper, “Come, Brian. I want to make you come all fucking night long...”  
  
  
  
  
Brian tightened his grip on Justin’s hair, as the other clutched on the sheets beneath him, his eyes wild and feral as he panted out, “Not a problem, Justin. All night. Fuck yes, that’s a promise.”  
  
  
  
  
All night long proved to be more than accurate in word and deed. The bed was a wreck when they had finished, as Brian had fucked Justin in every conceivable position that was known to either of them. When they lay together in a state of post coital bliss, Brian pulled Justin’s lips to his, their lips meeting and clinging in what was an expression of heartfelt emotion; whether either man voiced it or not.  
  
  
  
  
Brian dozed only briefly, reluctantly sliding out from beneath Justin deciding this had been goodbye... and not a long emotional one in the morning. Taking a quick shower and changing, Brian returned to the room to retrieve his bag that he had thought to place there earlier, looking at Justin one last time – curled up sleeping soundly with a soft smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
Backing to the door, Brian shook his head back and forth, his eyes drinking in the vision before him, his heart aching and soaring all at once. Before walking out and closing the door behind him, Brian whispered, “Goodbye, my little Song Bird. How I wish...”  
  
  
  
  
As the door closed behind him, and a car starting was heard in the distance, Justin’s eyes flickered open as the tears openly flowed. Clutching Brian’s pillow to his chest... he deeply inhaled his lover's special scent, his voice broke as he emitted a vow. “No, Brian. It’s not goodbye. We will be together. You, my love won’t be able to live without me... nor I without you. You will come back to me. I swear it.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin curled into a ball as the sobs racked his body, knowing no matter how certain he was of their eventual reunion, until then his heart would be irrevocably broken. The only hope of it’s repair residing in returning to the arms of the man he loved.  
  
  
  
  
The man he would always love.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**_~~~ Six Weeks Later ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_** “Justin?” Daphne called out from the distance, knowing by the sounds that Justin was in his music room, pounding away at the piano... the place he could always be found when he was deep in thought; or in this case – troubled. She sighed as she walked into the room, watching as Justin poured his heart and soul into the keyboard, knowing her friend as she did – his heart was being given elsewhere. Shaking her head, she continued to be amazed at how deeply Justin had lost his heart. Stepping closer, she leaned over the piano waiting for him to look up... so lost in his music and himself he still had not become aware of her. Deciding to speed up the process, she deliberately cleared her throat, smiling down at him brightly when he finally looked up.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Daph. I didn’t hear you come in.” Justin said, stilling the movements of his fingers across the ivory. “Is anything wrong?”  
  
  
  
  
“No, I just wanted to tell you – at no surprise to me – that your newest single ‘Loving the Night’ looks to be on it’s way to number one. I don’t know how you wrote and released it so quickly after all you’ve been through... but, it’s soaring up the charts,” Daphne told him in excitement.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s face became shadowed as he thought of the inspiration behind that song. Shrugging he answered, “I guess I was duly inspired.”  
  
  
  
  
“Uh huh. Love will do that.” Looking at him knowingly, she asked, “Justin? Why don’t you call him?"  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Daph. Anything, but that. I – I just can’t,” Justin answered almost brokenly.  
  
  
  
  
“Awww, Justin. I can’t stand to see you this way. What if he’s feeling the same, and just too stubborn to make that first move?” she asked, staring him down fiercely, refusing to back down when her best friend was so broken hearted.  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. “I guess we’re both destined to be unhappy, then.” Frowning at her look of reproof, Justin continued, “Listen, I don’t know what to do. I was more than clear that I wanted him to stay... but, he wouldn’t do that. He doesn’t do permanent positions... nor does he do relationships. If I was to receive any sort of encouragement, I’d be there in a minute. I don’t think I have to tell you that...”  
  
  
  
  
“No, you don’t. It’s more than apparent you are in love with him. Maybe he just needs a reminder. Just something to think about... that’s all I’m saying...” Daphne told him, an idea already well in place.  
  
  
  
  
Looking at her in suspicion, Justin told her, “Stay out of this, Daphne. I know when you’re up to something. It needs to stop now.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not up to anything, Justin. I simply know you better than anyone. You love him, and I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if he doesn't feel the same way too. Go see him Justin. You will never be able to move on from him until you do,” Daphne implored, knowing Justin’s true happiness resided in the form of Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head in amusement at the tenacity of his manager and undoubtedly his closest friend. His eyes flickered to the door as he noticed Melanie stepping into the room. Greeting her with a warm smile, Justin looked back towards Daphne. “I’ll give it some thought, Daph. Now, I’m going to speak with Melanie for a few minutes... and then, I am going to spend the rest of the evening with my son.”  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, Justin.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek, hugging him tightly for a moment. “If you need me, even if it’s only to talk... please call me.”  
  
  
  
  
“I will. Thank you, Daphne.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched as Melanie moved closer, an envelope in her hands... knowing intuitively what she held. His eyes brightened for the first time in weeks. “Is that what I think it is, Mel?”  
  
  
  
  
“It is,” she said with a grin. “I have before you, Mr. Taylor, a signed legal document from the judge banning Lindsay from ever approaching you, or Gus again. In addition to your rights of sole custody, she is excluded from any form of visitation – now or after she is released from prison, which isn’t for three years at the least. The judge accepted my motion that she is unstable in her plot against you with Ethan. There is a restraining order placed on her – indefinitely – all with the well being of the minor child in mind. It’s finally over, Justin. Your rights over Gus will never be challenged again.”  
  
  
  
  
His eyes shuttered for a long moment, before tears slid down his face. Standing, Justin approached her, reaching out to embrace her in a long, tight hug. He pulled back to look at her closely, a mixture of elation and concern on his face. “I can’t ever begin to thank you for this, Melanie. This couldn’t have been easy for you. Despite what she did... I know you loved her.”  
  
  
  
  
“You’re right, Justin. I did love her. A lot. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think of what could have been; but, her insane actions decided that ending for her.” Looking at Justin intently, she told him, “You have nothing to thank me for – now or ever. I was a blind, besotted fool that was nearly sucked completely into her web of destruction. That you could forgive me... and even trust me again means more to me than I can ever repay.”  
  
  
  
  
“She fooled us both, Mel. I don’t blame you for following your heart. There comes a time when we all must do that,” he answered with a long sigh.  
  
  
  
Melanie’s smile widened. “Does that mean what I think it does, Justin? Are you finally going to quit moping around here and do something about your own happiness?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged, averting his eyes from Melanie’s knowing stare. “I have Gus... and, I have more money than I can ever spend. What more could I possibly need?”  
  
  
  
  
“The man that you love – unconditionally and irrevocably. Go after him, Justin.” She placed her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she whispered to him, “Don’t turn your back on love, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Smiling brightly, feeling the tears sliding down his face anew, he hugged her again tightly. “Thank you, Melanie. You’re right. Love is worth fighting for... the only thing that really matters.”  
  
  
  
  
“So, should I tell your security men they are going for a drive?” she asked, tongue-in-cheek.  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Ms. Know-it-all Marcus. First I will advise Debbie I’ll be gone for a few days.” Justin said, walking towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
Melanie chuckled from behind him. “Oh no need, Justin. Daphne and I conferred earlier, and we took care of that. Debbie took Gus to the zoo. They are going to the movies afterwards. Your security team are just loving Debbie. They finally get to leave the house.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. “Got it all figured out. I knew Daphne was up to something. A poker face is not one of her more prominent qualities. And, yes the security men seem to love having Debbie around. Talking her into a permanent position was the best thing I ever did. And, Gus adores her.”  
  
  
  
  
“He does.” She smiled as Justin moved to exit the room, thinking almost everything was as it should be now. “I’ll see you when you return, Justin. I hope it all works out.”  
  
  
  
“I hope so, too. I’m not giving up until Brian comes back with me. I love that man, and I know he loves me. If I have to play his game in order to win, I can do that,” Justin said in determination. “I will do just that.”  
  
  
  
  
Melanie nodded as she watched Justin’s retreat. “I know you will, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned against the bar at Babylon, the crowd in full swing. He took a long swallow of the bottled beer, as his eyes took in Michael and Ben walking towards him – hand in hand. Rolling his eyes, he totally ignored ‘traitor’ Ben, and fastened his gaze firmly on Michael. “Slumming again, Mikey? I could fix you up with something infinitely more trustworthy.”  
  
  
  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Brian,” Michael snapped. “Ben is sorry for what he did... and, they did let him go. So, what does that tell you?”  
  
  
  
  
“It tells me they were desperate to secure the big fish... and not the little guppy that's become your new fuck buddy,” Brian sneered in disgust as he looked at Ben.  
  
  
  
  
Ben shook his head in anger as he stared Brian head on. “I get that you’ll never forgive me, Brian – that I’ve forever lost your trust and friendship, but you don’t need to take it out on Michael. He hasn’t done anything.”  
  
  
  
  
“Nothing except showing poor judgment. So, tell me, Ben... how does it feel to walk away free from the betrayal you perpetrated?” Brian asked, slamming back the beer, devouring it in one continuous swallow.  
  
  
  
  
“I feel like shit, Brian. Does that make you happy?” Ben answered, remorse more than evident in his voice. “What I did to Justin was inexcusable. I can never have his forgiveness... but, I would have never hurt him – not really. I was maneuvered by Stockwell in ways you’ll never understand. I didn’t have a choice, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian stared him down coldly. “Right. Trying to steal Justin’s child from him wasn’t hurting him. No, not at all.”  
  
  
  
  
Michael dropped the hand of his lover, moving closer to Brian... uncharacteristically getting directly in his face. “Listen here, Brian. I understand what Ben did was wrong. He knows it and he is living with the nightmare of it every day. Trust me, I know. I have seen it. You don’t know the nightmares that have been tormenting him – when he can get to sleep. But, it’s over now. It’s time for all of us to let it go and move on.”  
  
  
  
  
“Move on,” Brian commented with a slight nod. His eyes scanned the room, looking for what would be tonight’s entertainment. He nodded towards the bartender, signaling he wanted another beer before he sought out his prey... eyes narrowing on the gyrating bodies as he viewed a couple of possible candidates. “No worries, Michael. I plan to do just that.”  
  
  
  
  
Michael snorted indelicately. “That’s not what you’re doing, Brian... and, we both know it. You are in denial... and doing what you think you have to do – and making yourself miserable in the process.”  
  
  
  
  
“Denial? Miserable?” Brian asked, looking at his best friend incredulously. “Apparently you have been hanging with the undesirables for so long that you forget to who you are speaking.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, I haven’t forgotten,” Michael answered sadly. “You know, I thought you had finally reached out to grasp something real. But, it appears you are too stuck in this rut of your ridiculous rules. When Mom came back and told me she was taking the job full time with Justin and moving I was skeptical after I’d met him with you the first time, but I have now spent time with him – on several occasions. He is an incredible young man... and, his son - well, he is amazing.” Eyes flickering over him, Michael said, “All I can say is this, Brian – on all counts – you are a fool. One day I think you’ll see that... but, by then it might be too late.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked away, for once unable to spit out the cutting comment he would normally issue in such a moment. He gritted his teeth, knowing Michael knew him better than anyone. Every word he had spoken was founded in truth... and, yet he wasn’t going to change it. He had known about Debbie moving to take the position with Justin. That had pleased him immensely. He knew that little Gus would be well taken care of now... as he knew Debbie would look after Justin as well. Fuck, how he missed them. But, no... he thought, as he shuttered his eyes completely from view – that is not how things worked out in his world.  
  
  
  
Whatever he shared with Justin was over now. It was the only way he knew... and, it was how it had to be. Taking a large swallow of the beer just deposited in his hand, Brian’s eyes flitted over Ben and Michael, giving them his most indifferent stare. He looked out into the crowd, his eyes becoming heavy lidded as he viewed a blond walking towards the bar, eyes fastened on him. He took another drink, slamming it down before setting it on the bar. Looking towards Michael in dismissal, Brian arched a brow, before he countered, “As usual, you don’t know shit, Michael. I don’t fit in with your fucked up Stepfordville ideas – never have – never will. Now, I think it’s time to go back to what I do best.”  
  
  
  
  
Michael opened his mouth, to issue a retort when Ben pulled him away to whisper in his ear. He looked over his shoulder up towards the stage seeing precisely what Ben had just told him. He smirked, but didn’t reveal the secret. “Yeah, you do that, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes on Michael in suspicion knowing something was way off in his sudden attitude reversal, yet uncaring at the moment. Now, he needed to relieve his aching dick in the blond that had taken a place beside him at the bar. An ache that had grown in proportions – if he were to be honest – had risen the moment Michael had mentioned the name of Justin Taylor. Brian gave a side long glance at the young blond that was openly ogling him, his own eyes moving down to assess his attributes. He wasn’t Justin, he thought to himself... but, then again – no one would ever be in the same category as his incomparable Song Bird. Fuck. He had to let this go. Undoubtedly, he had to let Justin go. Now and forever.  
  
  
  
  
The blond smiled at him invitingly, asking him if he wanted to dance. His disappointment was very short lived at Brian’s refusal, when Brian issued another invitation instead.  
  
  
  
  
“I am on my way to the backroom. You can join me – if you like. I can guarantee it will be a visit you’ll never forget,” Brian purred into the blond’s ear.  
  
  
  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, watching as Brian made his move and was immediately taken up on the offer. He hissed at Ben, “Apparently, he is going to miss it!”  
  
  
  
  
“Look again,” Ben whispered into Michael’s ear. “Sheba is about to make an announcement... and, I clearly recognize Justin’s security. He is here... and my guess is he is about to give us a performance.”  
  
  
  
  
“Well, she’d better hurry...” Michael grumbled, as he watched Brian hitch his fingers into the blond’s waistband, tugging him towards the backroom.  
  
  
  
  
The music suddenly stopped. Without delay, Sheba stepped to the front of the stage, shouting out in excitement. “Gentlemen, attention please. We have a rare and unexpected honor here visiting us here tonight at Babylon. Please extend a warm welcome to singer and hottie extraordinaire – Justin Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes widened, and his steps faltered as he heard the words he had never expected to hear. Fuck, it can’t be, he thought. He can’t be here. His steps stilling completely, Brian released the blond trick, his eyes helplessly drawn to the stage. He walked back towards the bar, completely oblivious to Ben and Michael watching his every reaction in amusement. His eyes darkened and became heavy as he watched Justin – his Justin take the Babylon stage. He swallowed as Justin lifted the microphone to his lips. Brian nearly moaned as he heard him speak for the first time in so long, ignoring the chuckle he now heard from Michael behind him.  
  
  
  
  
“Good evening, boys...” Justin said to the crowd with a bodacious wink, one that generated catcalls from all the men that openly ogled him and fixated on his every word. “I’m here tonight in search of my heart’s desire. I know he is here... and I was hoping he might appreciate this song that I not only wrote for him, but hope to sing to him now.”  
  
  
  
  
Sheba stepped closer, clapping hands enthusiastically. “How wonderful, darling. Who is the lucky man?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed slightly, his eyes searching around the crowd, at last landing on Brian leaning against the bar... their eyes instantly connecting – fire quickly burning in each of them identically. He looked briefly at Sheba, laughing in delight... and a renewed hope seeing the lust and more importantly – feeling in Brian’s eyes. “He knows who he is... that’s all that matters.” Justin nodded to one of his security men, who handed a CD to Sheba. “Usually, I perform with a band... but this will work just as well.”  
  
  
  
  
Nodding in excitement, Sheba passed the CD along. “Of course. Good luck in your quest, darling.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you.” Justin smiled at the crowd briefly, before he returned his eyes to Brian... intent on singing every strand of his song to the beautiful brunet that completely owned his heart. “I wrote and released this song not long ago, and I’d like to share it with all of you. Most particularly, I want to share it with the man I love. The one that I hope will embrace that love... and come home to me.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian pushed away from the bar, moving closer... unable to stop himself as his beautiful Song Bird began to sing. He had heard this song on the radio numerous times in the past few weeks... his heart swelling in pride at all that Justin had overcome in such a short span of time. He listened to the words that he had never imagined had been written for him, now hearing them in an entirely new light. The chorus haunting and beautiful – piercing into his soul, one that he had long thought to be eradicated. All to find with Justin – nothing was what he had perceived things to be. Loving the night, loving the night. Over and over, the words pounded into him.  
  
  
  
  
As Brian listened and watched as Justin poured his heart into the song, Brian really listened. Everything becoming so clear. Loving the night was about their stolen moments together... ones that had defined the closeness they had shared – when it had just been the two of them. Brian remembered that last night together, and how he had departed. He had done it to spare Justin an agonizing goodbye... a night that had haunted him ever since. He blocked out everything around him, falling completely under the sultry sound of the singer that was beckoning his lover to him. Brian watched as Justin became totally immersed in the song, his hand reaching out – symbolic to extending his hand to his lost lover.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes glowed, love and fire blazing deeply from within as he sang directly to the man he loved... and only to him. When the last strands of the song were sung, Justin smiled and whispered his thanks to the crowd that enthusiastically cheered and begged for more. He held up a hand, signaling he was finished... bowing towards the crowd, thanking them anew. “Thank you, I appreciate that. Now, I will turn you back to Sheba... and return you to the thumpa thumpa beat of Babylon...”  
  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under as he watched Justin step down from the stage, moving towards him with his security men in tow. When he was almost upon him, Justin stilled his steps to whisper to them. Brian watched as they lifted their eyes to him, nodding in acknowledgement, knowing they were assured Justin would be in safe hands. Arching his brows as Justin moved closer, Brian told him, “Quite a performance, little Song Bird.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, well... I was inspired,” Justin whispered, looking up at Brian... love shooting from his eyes in waves. He smiled at Michael in greeting, nodded towards Ben... still not completely comfortable with Ben, but feeling better about him in recent days. “How are you, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m perfect, Justin. You should know that...” Brian replied, tongue-in-cheek.  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes, before nodding in agreement. “That you are, Mr. Bodyguard... perhaps that’s why I fell in love with you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Justin---” Brian began uncertainly.  
  
  
  
  
“It’s true, though. I can’t deny how I feel... no matter whether you return the feeling or not. I love you, Brian. I’ve been lost without you.” Justin looked at Brian with determination. “I think you feel the same, too. Admit it, Brian. You love me, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian swallowed deeply, his eyes boring deeply into Justin’s, intuitively knowing Justin meant the words he spoke... realizing just as clearly – he more than returned the sentiment. His head jerked around to where Michael was watching him intently, an amused smile still curving his lips. He grasped Justin’s arm, pulling him away from the bar. “Let’s discuss this privately, okay?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. He turned to look at his guards, telling them in an uncompromising tone, “Wait here for me. I’ll be safe with Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Looking down at Justin with heat swelling within him, Brian clipped out, “As safe as you want to be, little boy.”  
  
  
  
  
“That indeed does qualify it,” Justin responded, linking his arm through Brian’s... allowing himself to be pulled away. “So, I assume you are taking me to the backroom.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian increased his pace, knowing that was exactly where he was taking him... and knowing without a doubt talk wasn’t the foremost matter on his mind. “Right. You were back here on your first visit to Babylon.” Pulling him deep into the backroom, pressing him up against an empty wall, ignoring all the stares they each received, Brian growled against his lips, “Your first trip doesn’t count... however, this one I expect to carry a lasting impression...”  
  
  
  
  
Justin slid his hands up Brian’s chest, reveling in the toned feel of him, his breath coming out in gusty pants. “That’s always the case with you, Brian.” Their eyes hungrily devoured each other, breath ghosting upon each other’s lips, when Justin whispered, “Fuck, Brian. Kiss me. I’ve missed the taste of you... the unbelievable feel of you.”  
  
  
  
Eyes flaring in full blown lust, need... and whether he wanted to admit it or not – love, Brian slid his fingers deeply into the blond strands that had haunted him the past weeks, before he pressed his forehead against Justin’s, deeply inhaling the scent that was uniquely attributed to the blond. Breathing deeply – in and out – Brian pulled back to look deeply into the eyes that had unequivocally became the windows to his soul. His eyes burning on Justin’s lips, he shook his head back and forth knowing he could no longer deny this intense pull that only this blond tempestuous beauty could evoke within him.  
  
  
  
  
In slow motion, wanting to savor every moment, Brian slowly lowered his lips to Justin’s, his lips moving over the blond boy’s in a gentle, evocative caress. One hand remained entangled in his hair, as the other slid down his back, angling him as close together as symmetrically possible. Brian moaned as he felt Justin’s tongue sinuously slipping out to stroke at his lips. Widely opening his mouth, Brian fully accepted and reciprocated in an erotic tongue battle that soon had both men’s pulse and breathing elevated... and, hungry for so much more. Taking complete control of the kiss, Brian thrust his tongue – in and out – not only reacquainting himself with the blond’s mouth... but, reclaiming it as well.  
  
  
  
  
Slowly pulling his mouth free, Brian whispered erratically, “I want you, Justin. So fucking badly.”  
  
  
  
  
“Take me, Brian. Right here and now,” Justin answered, his voice husky and full of need.  
  
  
  
  
“No. I changed my mind,” Brian said, pursing his lips, taking a step backwards.  
  
  
  
  
“Changed your mind?” Justin asked, pain in his eyes... his lip quivering tremulously.  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled down on him in understanding. “Only about the location, you over emotional little twat. I don’t want to share you with the rest of the glorious fags of Pittsburgh. Come home with me, Justin. I don’t want anyone else drooling over your hot little blond ass.”  
  
  
  
  
“That sounds rather possessive for a man who doesn’t do relationships,” Justin murmured, unable to still the flare of hope swelling deeply within.  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Brian threw an arm over his shoulder, leading him away from the disappointed group of men that had hoped to watch them. “Well, perhaps it’s time to place an amendment into the ‘Kinney Operations Manual.”  
  
  
  
  
“Really?” Justin mused, smiling up at him brightly. “I would love to discuss that... although much later.”  
  
  
  
  
“I agree. My dick is the priority now.” Brian led them through the crowd, barely acknowledging Justin’s security team. He clipped out to them, “He’s coming with me. Follow if you like.”  
  
  
  
  
The one laughed and spoke up. “No, it’s okay, Mr. Kinney. We know Justin is more than safe with you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin virtually glowed as he looked up at the man he loved. “I always have been.” Looking towards his men, he smiled and told them, “I think your job here is done. Enjoy the rest of the night. I’m sure that Mr. Kinney will see me safely home.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian quirked a brow at his overly confident blond. “Yes, I suppose I will. Sooner or later.”  
  
  
  
  
Ben and Michael watched the two men leaving Babylon, both of them pleased... yet shocked that Brian had acquiesced so quickly. Shaking his head in surprised disbelief, Ben told Michael, “You were right. Brian really loves him.”  
  
  
  
  
“Uh huh. I knew they just needed to find each other again. Everything is going to be fine now,” Michael answered, a bit melancholy that a chapter in his life was closing... for he had the feeling Brian’s life was about to change. Finally, Brian looked to be on his way to taking a chance on love. Despite all the years of thinking it would eventually be him that Brian turned to with such love, Michael couldn’t be happier with how things had turned out. He had Ben... and Brian had Justin – a man that he knew would love him forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Bodies covered in sweat following the culmination of mind altering blowjobs, Brian’s still hungry eyes roved over the naked blond in his bed... knowing his hunger would never be satiated for this particular man. He was no longer of the desire to try to do so. Brian had accepted tonight he was totally hooked on one Justin Taylor. Now that he had him back in his bed – where he belonged – he didn’t want it any other way.  
  
  
  
  
So this was love, he mused to himself. The clinging, vulnerable emotion that he had turned his back on his entire adult life. Looking down at the beauty before him, Brian was still glad of that fact. He hadn’t been ready then. And, he hadn’t found Justin yet. Now, that he had him back... he didn’t intend to ever let him go again. Looking at the love shining in Justin’s eyes, Brian was certain Justin was of the exact same mind.  
  
  
  
  
Eyes dark and stormy, Brian commanded, “Roll over, Justin. Grab onto the bedposts. I am going to fuck you so hard...”  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as he immediately complied, his body still shaken from the last numbing orgasm that had been nothing short of out of this world. He quivered and nearly salivated in lustful need at the mere thought of Brian being inside of him. It had been so long. He hadn’t touched another man... or been touched by one the entire time they had been apart. As horny as he may have been at times, he just couldn’t do it. Everywhere he looked all he could see was Brian. He wanted him... more importantly – he loved him. No wait would have been too long if the end result had placed him exactly where he was right now.  
  
  
  
  
His teeth gritted together in need and desire as he felt Brian’s tongue sliding into his ass, Justin’s breathing became even more erratic, quickly realizing Brian had no intention of taking the next level slowly. When Brian’s all too skillful tongue reached out to twirl around his pucker, Justin’s hips jerked upwards... driving Brian’s tongue even deeper. He clenched his hands around the wooden posts, sweat running down his brow, as he panted out, “Fuck. B-Brian. C-can’t take this now.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian hummed from deep inside his throat, clasping his hands around Justin’s hips to hold him firmly in place. Stabbing his tongue – in and out – his eyes lifting to move up the expanse of Justin’s back to see his blond thrashing his head about in total mindless need, Brian took one more stabbing sweep, before slowly removing his tongue. “Mmmm, you taste so fucking good. I could make a meal out of your sweet ass – all night long.”  
  
  
  
  
“N-not tonight, Brian. Need you too damn much...” Justin gasped, trying to regain his breath, a short sigh of relief escaping as he heard the foil package opening behind him. Turning his flushed face around, he watched as Brian gave his cock a few pumps before sliding the condom on, watching as he slathered lube onto it, before he squirted a generous amount around Justin’s hole. He moaned as Brian worked his fingers inside, moving at a gradual pace to prepare Justin... seeing Brian was on edge and needed him just as badly; yet still was considerate enough to make certain that Justin was completely ready to take him. “Enough, Brian. I want you inside me. Now...”  
  
  
  
  
“Hold on tightly, Justin. This is going to be a rough and frenzied ride,” Brian snarled, as he slowly slid his cock inside the tight warmth that had played out in his fantasies for the past six weeks. Inching forward, waiting for that give to signal that the muscles were accepting the invasion, Brian growled fiercely as he was firmly enmeshed in Justin’s tight heat. Nothing had ever felt as good as Justin. Brian now accepted that nothing ever would. He was past fighting that realization. It was now time to fully accept what that meant and move towards it... and, not away from it. Brian knew that was something he could do now.  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck. You feel so amazing. How could I have forgotten this?” Brian groaned, his mouth opening up against Justin’s neck, licking and biting as he began to ram his cock mercilessly into the quivering blond beneath him. Brian reached underneath to secure a tight grasp on Justin’s leaking cock, smiling in feral intensity the quickening he felt the moment he closed his hand around it. “That’s it, Justin. Let go for me. Move your hips to meet mine. Show me how much you missed me.”  
  
  
  
  
“B-Brian... fuck! Feels so g-good...” Justin panted in between shallow breaths, knowing he was close... realizing Brian was close behind him. His hips picking up it's speed, Justin shouted out his release as Brian slapped his hand across his ass as he continued to drive towards his own satisfaction.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s head arched back as he let out a low roar of ecstatic bliss as he came... his seed filling the condom, legs quivering as he felt overtaken and replete – at least for the moment. He placed a wet, open mouth kiss along Justin’s neck before he slowly pulled out, sliding the condom off, knotting it and throwing it into the trash. He moved next to Justin on the bed, flopping down on the pillows to look at his beloved blond in wonder... knowing the depth of emotion he felt for him to be clearly revealed in his eyes – at last finding himself unafraid to do so. “That was incredible, Song Bird,” Brian purred as he placed a tender kiss upon his lips. “Almost as beautiful as the song you sang to me tonight.”  
  
  
  
“Did you really like it?” Justin asked almost shyly, needing Brian’s approval more than he wanted to admit.  
  
  
  
  
“I loved it. I had heard it on the radio, but didn’t realize it was about me.” He kissed him on top of his head, pulling him closely into his chest. “Silly, sentimental little twat.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin raised his head to look at Brian intently, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes. “Brian? What happens next? I don’t think I could bear it if this was just a one night hook up. I probably shouldn’t have come here, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I love you so much.”  
  
  
  
  
“I think I knew as soon as I looked at you on the stage this was our new beginning. One in which I wanted to rewrite the ending.” Curling his lips under, Brian continued, “To be honest I don’t think I would have stayed away from you much longer... even if only just to see you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Really?” Justin asked, his smile lighting up the room. “So, you’re not going to push me away again?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head back and forth. Leaning forward he claimed Justin’s lips in a slow, drugging kiss... one that it took both men several moments to pull apart from. “Leaving you that night was the most difficult thing I have ever done. I don’t do regrets. However, that resides as my most profound one – ever. I don’t think I could let you go again, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t have to let me go, Brian. I’m yours... forever. I am so totally in love with you... and, I don’t have to tell you that my son adores the ground you walk on.” Justin looked at Brian intently, love shining deeply from within. “Come home with me, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, Justin. I have another idea.”  
  
  
  
  
“That is?” Justin asked, eyeing him dubiously.  
  
  
  
  
“My home is a vast estate, almost as large as your own... but, with an even more enhanced security system. I want you to move here. Debbie could return home to be near Michael, yet live in here to tend to Gus. You could bring your security team, Daphne and any other members of your staff that you feel need to be with you on a full time basis.” Quirking a brow, Brian told him, “Of course, you know I’m going to check them all out thoroughly... but, it goes with the territory when you take me on.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin beamed, inside and out. “Gus would be over the moon. He absolutely fell in love with your horses. I would need to add on a recording studio... or, I guess I could rent a building.”  
  
  
  
  
“No. I will build on and construct the most state of the art recording studio any Song Bird could ever have... emphasis on soundproof,” Brian told him caustically.  
  
  
  
Laughing, Justin agreed. “Probably a good idea. I get a bit loud sometimes... and say a few things Gus shouldn’t be hearing when things aren’t going so well.”  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t imagine,” Brian replied drolly. “Any other questions or reservations?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin tilted his head as he thought about it for a moment. “Hmmm, maybe a couple. First, why are you doing this? Is it just because you want me? I need to know before I uproot Gus from what he knows. I can’t allow him to settle in and have his world ripped apart. He’s been through too much already.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, Justin. I wouldn’t do that to you or him.” Brian scowled for a long moment, looking at Justin in exasperation. “Conniving little fucker. You’re going to make me say the words, aren’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
Nodding energetically, Justin agreed. “Yes. I need to hear it, Brian. If only just this one time...”  
  
  
  
  
“Fine,” he answered in a long suffering sigh. “I love you, Justin Taylor. God knows I tried to fight it, but it was hopeless.” His eyes narrowed on Justin sharply, before he said, “You said a couple of questions. I assume that was the big one. What else concerns you?”  
  
  
  
  
“Not a concern really, just a matter of confusion. Daphne told me the check I had her send you covering your fee was returned not cashed. Why didn’t you take the money for the amazing job you did?” Justin asked.  
  
  
  
  
“It was never a mere assignment for me. Not even at the beginning. However, when I received that check it all became more final than I could accept. Cashing that check more signified that incredible chapter in my life being closed forever. I couldn’t close that door,” Brian answered, looking away knowing how much that had revealed about him and his feelings for Justin.  
  
  
  
  
“Brian, look at me,” Justin implored of his lover. He waited for Brian to turn his head, before he kissed him tenderly on the lips. “That is the sweetest, and most romantic thing I think I’ve ever heard... and that it came from you, even more so. My heart is so full of love for you I think it could explode. So... I’m assuming you’re not working on a case right now?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head. “No, actually I was looking into opening a private investigation agency. I want out of the line of personal security... and I think this would be a good fit for me.”  
  
  
  
  
“That sounds perfect. God, I never imagined this little road trip would lead to my dreams coming true. I hoped... but, I never expected.” Justin smiled brightly, his eyes drowning in the love he found in Brian’s. “I have never been happier in my entire life.”  
  
  
  
  
“Just don’t get too sentimental on me, Mr. Taylor. I can only tolerate your ridiculously romantic tendencies in limited doses,” Brian told him with a smile... both of them knowing Brian was enjoying his position of being deeply embedded in Justin’s heart.  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll try to contain myself, Mr. Bodyguard...” Justin purred, his body moving closer to Brian’s under the covers. “In the meantime, how about you show me again just how much you missed me.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, his heart swelling with love for this beautiful blond package of perfection. “That sounds like a project I can more than throw myself into.” Looking deeply into Justin’s eyes, Brian knew this joining wasn’t to be a rushed coupling fashioned in lust. This time he would make love to his Song Bird, knowing tonight his life had irrevocably changed. To his way of thinking – for the better.  
  
  
  
  
Slowly their lips melted together in what was an expression of love... one that both of them knew to be everlasting.  
  
  
  
END


End file.
